Q&A Hitsugaya Toshiro
by InuNoAkuma8410
Summary: I have captured Hitsugaya Toshiro and now we can torture him with dares and questions. Go crazy with the dares and questions! rated T for language. ratings may change
1. Chapter 1

Q, D, & A HItsugaya Toshiro

Hello everyone. My name is-

Toshiro: Why the hell am I here?!

??: Because you agreed to come and answer some questions and do some dares.

Toshiro: Whoa whoa whoa. I never agreed to dares!

??: Well it was on the contract.

Toshiro: I never agreed to sign a contract!

??: Who cares.

Toshiro: I do. I still can't believe I got captured by the likes of you.

??: I'm pretty strong!

Toshiro: Yeah right. You'll be strong when my grandma stops getting sick.

??: Oh yeah? Hado number 90, kurohitsugi.

Toshiro: ACK! Ok you win. *collapses n the floor*

??: That's more like it. I can finally introduce myself. My name is InuNoAkuma, but you can call me Akuma.

Toshiro: *twitches*

Akuma: Seriously he's getting blood all over my carpet.

Toshiro: Bankai! Daiguren Hyourinmaru!

Akuma: Bakudo number 81, Banku

Toshiro: *bangs into shield, ice breaks* OWWWW!

Akuma: Oh c'mon it doesn't hurt that much.

Toshiro: Yeah it does!

Akuma: Ok to the questions! Toshiro, who did you lose your virginity to?

Toshiro: I don't feel like I should answer that.

Akuma: You have to, it's on the contract.

Toshiro: Let me see that! *reads contract* grrrr your right.

Akuma: So???

Toshiro: *whispers* momo.

Akuma: Who?

Toshiro: MOMO OK!!

Akuma: *talks to another person* see told you, now pay up.

??: *grumbles, pays, and walks out the door.*

Akuma: Ha! Stupid loser.

Toshiro: *fiery aura surrounds him* you bet on who I lost my virginity to?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Akuma: Yeah. Next question. How come we don't see you use kidou a lot?

Toshiro: Because I feel like I don't need to waste my energy on worthless beings like arrancars.

Akuma: I see. Hmmm anyway let's move on. This time this is a dare.

Toshiro: I don't like where this is going.

Akuma: I dare you to go up to Momo and tell her you're gay with some proof. Bring ichigo and kiss him

Toshiro: NO WAY! I'D RATHER DIE THEN DO THAT!!!!!

Akuma: Ok that's your call. *brings out sword* drown your enemies, Mikazuki no Kiba.

Toshiro: OK OK I'LL DO IT!!!

Akuma: Go.

Toshiro: Fine *does dare* I need to brush my mouth 100 times each day to get that tongue taste out of my mouth.

Akuma: You… kissed him? With tongue?

Toshiro: HE PUT IT IN THERE! GOD!!

Akuma: How did she react?

Toshiro: She fainted.

Akuma: Was it funny?

Toshiro: Yeah it was pretty funny. I laughed for a long time.

Akuma: Hey look Toshiro can laugh

Toshiro: I can laugh!

Akuma: Sure you can.

Toshiro: I can!!!

Akuma: Ok. My sister has a question for you. Her question is, "why is your Hyourinmaru blue and Kazuku or whatever's is purple?"

Toshiro: I have no idea actually. I guess it has something to do with personality.

Akuma: So basically you're saying your personality is cold and cruel so the color is ice cold blue.

Toshiro: Yea- wait, was that a compliment or an insult?

Akuma: I don't know what do you think?

Toshiro: Humph.

Akuma: Kidding. God have a sense of humor once in a while.

Toshiro: I have a sense of humor!

Akuma: … I'm not even going to comment. Next dare is from my sister again. I must warn you she has a devious little mind.

Toshiro: Don't have a good feeling about this.

Akuma: her dare: rip your haori, throw it away, take out your sword, wave it around your head like this, *shows motion,* move your hips, and while you're doing all that, say ooh lah lah ooh lah lah ooh lah lah…. I feel really bad for you Toshiro.

Toshiro: I made up my mind. I don't want to do this.

Akuma: You have to do it. In the contract.

Toshiro: Screw that contract, I'm out of here.

Akuma: Oh no you don't, Bakudo number 1, Sai!

Toshiro: Ack! What's with me I can't move!

Akuma: Hado number 88 Hiryugekizokushintenraiho, *large blast of electricity of kido shoots out of hands.

Toshiro: What the fuck!!!!!! *gets shot*

Akuma: Will you stay and do the dares?

Toshiro: Ok *collapses*

Akuma: *dark voice and aura* do it.

Toshiro: *whimpers* ok *does dare*

Akuma: And you have to do it in front of Momo with your shirt off.

Toshiro: Are you kidding me?!

Akuma: *shoots dirty look*

Toshiro: Ok *does dare and comes back and appears with Momo hanging onto him* are you happy?

Akuma: Yes, what happened?

Momo: He was soooo hot!!!

Akuma: Really?

Toshiro: Just get her off me

Akuma: Sure, Bakudo number 30, Shitotsu Sansen!

Momo: *gets pierced with the "beaks"* I need to be with my Shiro-chan!!!

Akuma: Go to sleep *taps head*

Momo: But! *falls asleep*

Toshiro: Wow.

Akuma: Ok now with another dare! Rape momo in her sleep then in the middle wake her up.

Toshiro: I hate you. *does dare, comes back with Momo hanging on him* happy again?

Akuma: *bursts out laughing* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! AGAIN?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!

Toshiro: It's not funny! Get her off again!

Akuma: Fine. *after five minutes finally got momo unconscious* Phew.

Toshiro: Thank you, I have more respect for you now

Akuma: a last dare. I dare you to… to… um… I guess that's it.

Toshiro: thank you!!!!

Akuma: oh yeah! I dare you to tell Matsumoto that you love her while your nekkid.

Toshiro: my respect for you is shrinking again. *does dare* she wanted to do more so I ran away barely surviving.

Akuma: *chuckles* um your still naked.

Toshiro: ahhh!! She probably stole my clothes!! Oh I'm gonna kill her!

Akuma: ok that's it folks. You guys can post questions, and dares. When you do Toshiro will answer them. The guest stars coming in the next chapter is my character, Daisuke, and Momo, Matsumoto, Urahara, Ikuto from shugo chara. I just want to mess with him. He's from my unfavorite TV show and he's gay. I want to hurt him so make sure you post harmful dares for him. Oh and Yoshii from baka to test to shokanjuu. I just want to bring him. Oh and Hideyoshi from Baka to Test to Shokanjuu. Yoshii has a crush on him. They're both boys. Wow that was long. Ok bye!!


	2. Chapter 2

Akuma: Yo everyone, we're back!!! How's everyone?

Toshiro: I hate this.

Yoshii: As long as I'm with Hideyoshi-kun I'm happy!!

Hideyoshi: Why am I here? *trying to push away Yoshii*

Akuma: Because I told you to.

Hideyoshi: Fine.

Daisuke: Why couldn't you have brought Soi Fon?

Akuma: Because she scares me.

Urahara: I wanted to experiment more.

Momo: As long as I'm with Shiro-chan.

Matsumoto: This room is too small. I need more space for my, *grabs boobs*

Toshiro: MATUSMOTO!!! YOU DON'T NEED TO POINT OR MOTION AT THEM!!!

Matsumoto: How else would they know?

Toshiro: JUST SAY IT!!!

Matsumoto: Oh yeah.

Ikuto: Why couldn't have Amu-chan come?

Akuma: CAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO GAY PERSON!!!!

Ikuto: I'm not gay, explain why I like Amu-chan.

Akuma: You're still in the closet. Duh.

Yoshii: I love you Hideyoshi-kun!!!!!!!!!

Akuma: See he isn't afraid to admit it.

Ikuto: … humph.

Toshiro: Let's just continue!

Akuma: Yeah I agree. Ok let's start off with only three of us asking questions and asking dares. I'll start. Oh and everyone has to do it.

Everyone: ARE YOU KIDDING?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Akuma: No. ok what is the most embarrassing thing you did?

Yoshii: Ummm. When I took of Hideyoshi's top while swimming and blood went everywhere in the pool.

Hideyoshi: Ditto.

Ikuto: I don't have one.

Urahara: Same with Ikuto. All embarrassing moments for me are fun so I don't find them so embarrassing.

Matsumoto: When taicho found me and Kira and Shuuhei drunk and them in their underwear.

Toshiro: Ditto.

Daisuke: When I accidently took off Soi Fon's top. She almost killed me.

Akuma: Who wants to go next?

Daisuke: MEEEE!!. Ok who do you like? For me it's obviously Soi Fon.

Akuma: Yoruichi.

Everyone: Whaaaaaaaat?

Akuma: Yeah Yoruichi.

Urahara: Why?

Akuma: I'll answer in the next chapter when she's here. And keep your hands off of her Urahara. *evil aura and eyes*

Yoshii: Hideyoshi-kun, but if that fails, Himeji, but if that fails Minami-san.

Hideyoshi: I don't have one.

Urahara: Ditto.

Ikuto: Amu-san.

Momo: Shiro-chan.

Matsumoto: Shuuhei-kun but as a friend.

Toshiro: Momo.

Momo: Really?!

Toshiro: Yeah.

Akuma: Who wants to go next?

Toshiro: I guess I'll go. *evil look on his face* Oh yeah. Payback. Everyone play strip poker with me.

Everyone: Fine.

*after two hours of strip poker everyone one except Akuma lost all their clothing.*

Akuma: We're both down to our last clothing Toshiro.

Toshiro: Yup. What do you do.

Akuma: I just want to finish this game.

Toshiro: Fine. What do you have?

Akuma: Royal flush.

Toshiro: Oh fuck. I have four of a kind.

Akuma: Hahahahahahahahahaha!!!! Come on take it off!

Toshiro: Damn it. *takes off boxers.*

*all girls faint, Ikuto blushes, and Yoshii gets a nose bleed*

Akuma: Wow. Ok that's it. On to our reviewers. First one is from **sloganlogan**.

**Hey cool Im the first reviewer,  
Have toshiro kill any one that he wants...'looks at author' I'd probably run if i were you.**

Toshiro: AWWWWW YEAHH!

Akuma: Couldn't have thought of anything else to say huh?

Toshiro: I'm coming for you Akuma!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Akuma: Oh fuck. *runs away before gets frozen by Hyourinmaru* Hado number 31, Shakaho!!! *ice melts* Toshiro, I'm coming after you

Toshiro: Oh fuck.

Akuma: Hado number 88 Hiryugekizokushintenraiho, *large blast of electricity of kidou shoots out of hands.

Toshiro: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *collapses.*

**Well Toshiro u owe me**

Toshiro: Really? I owe you? You hurt me. Why would I?

Akuma: You actually had a little fun for once.

Toshiro: That's true. Ok sloganlogan, I'll do whatever you want until the end of this whole Q&A.

Akuma: Are you sure? This Q&A won't probably end until 50 more chapters.

Toshiro: Oh shit I take it back.

Akuma: Too late.

Momo: I enjoy watching them fight.

Matsumoto: Me too.

Everyone: Some entertainment is… entertaining.

Matsumoto: Ok while Akuma-kun is fighting taicho, I'll be announcing the reviewers. Next up is **InugamiGod.**

**Inu: So this is the Q&A I through some miricale inspired. Very good my friend.**

Akuma: Thanks dude. *still chasing after toshiro*

**Grimm: I think it's funny.**

Akuma: Again thanls. Wait was that a compliment or are you being sarcastic? *stops chasing Toshiro*

**Inu: He wanted to help with your request even though we have no clue who Daisuke & Ikuto are. I'm up first.**

Akuma: Daisuke is a made up character I made. I am going to make a fanfic with him in it.

**Akuma: You do realize your name means nickname means demon right? Anyways glad to read this.**

Akuma: Yes I did notice that and thank you.

Toshiro: Well he's calmer than normal.

Akuma: Shut up!

**Toshiro: I feel sorry for you man. I knew I should have made you marry Momo.**

Toshiro: Yeah I know and no way in ell is that going to happen.

**Daisuke: Your name is familar. Who are you?**

Daisuke: Yes I know my name sounds familiar and I am just a character Akuma made up.

**Momo: Wnat me to help you marry Shiro-chan?**

Momo: That would be wonderful but I know Shiro-chan won't like it.

Toshiro: Damn straight.

**Matsumoto: Rape Toshiro.**

Matsumoto: I would but taicho would kill me and I mean literary kill me.

Toshiro: Why are all the dares involving me?

**Urahara: How's it going man?**

Urahara: I'm doing great!!

Akuma: Why is he so cheerful?

Toshiro: Who knows.

**Ikuto: I have no clue what to ask or dare so i'm gonna hit you. *knocks Ikuto into a wall***

Akuma: *bursts out laughing* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SCORE ONE FOR REVIEWER AND ZERO FOR GAY DUDE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ikuto: That was mean Inu-kun.

**Grimm: Nice shot man.**

**Akuma: Hello. Having fun already?**

Akuma: HELL YEAH! You guys sure know how to put on a show!!

**Toshiro: Run man run. *sprays him with phermons that attract girls***

Akuma: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH STOP IT MY SIDES HURT!!!!!!!!!!!!

Toshiro: FUCK YOU GRIMMJOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Daisuke: Hello.**

Daisuke: Hi.

**Momo: Sucks what happened to you in the latest manga chapter.**

Momo: I know, but Shiro-chan apologized at least 100 times and Akuma-san was able to bring me back.

**Matsumoto: Idiot.**

Matsumoto: I wouldn't be talking Hello Kitty-chan. That's right I read your Q&A.

Akuma: You read that too?!?!?! Oh my god that was funny.

Matsumoto: Yeah I know right?? Haha they crack me up.

**Urahara: How's it going man?**

Urahara: I'm doing great man!!

**Ikuto: I dare you to ask Szayel to marry you.**

Ikuto: I'LL DO IT!!

Akuma: See? I told you he was gay.

Ikuto: Shut up!! *does dare and comes back looking depressed* After I asked him, he died of shock.

Akuma: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ikuto: It's not funny!! I actually liked him.

Akuma: Oookkkk. Moving on.

**Inu: That's cruel & unusual punishment.**

Grimm: Shut it!

Akuma: No it's not, Ikuto's gay.

**Inu: Well keep it up & check out my other fics. Some of the characters on my q&a are from them.**

Grimm: He knows.

Inu: Just shut up Captain of the Hello Kitty Hueco Mundo Division.

Grimm: Bastard! You said you'd let it die!

Inu: Come on. That was chapter 2.

Grimm: *grumbling as they leave*

Akuma: Haa. Those two crack me up. Ok guys that's it. Make sure to ask every guest stars questions and dares. I think you guys took it the wrong way with only asking Toshiro. Next time, the guest stars are…

Yoruichi

Soi Fon

Ichigo

Komamura

Himeji (from Baka to Test to Shokanjuu) note: if you want to know something to ask her about, she has big boobs.

Hirako

Renji

Byakuya


	3. Chapter 3

Akuma: Hey we're back!!! Again…

Toshiro: Again, why do I have to be here?

Akuma: Because I said so now shush! Ok how is everyone??

Daisuke: I'm really happy because Soi Fon-sama is here.

Yoruichi: Happy to be here.

Soi Fon: Annoyed that you put me in the same room as that pervert.

Daisuke: Oh come on!! I said I'm sorry!! And besides it was an accident.

Soi Fon: I'm still mad at you.

Ichigo: Bored to be here. I agree with Toshiro.

Komamura: Tired. I woke up early today.

Himeji: I'm happy to be here!

Hirako: She is my first love.

Hiyori: *kicks Hirako in the face* What do you mean first love, baka!!

Hirako: DAMN IT HIYORI!!! WHY'D YOU HAVE TO COME HERE AND KICK ME?!?!?!

Hiyori: Because it's fun.

Akuma: STOP ARGUING!!!

Hirako & Hiyori: HE/SHE STARTED IT!!!!!

Akuma: Shut up!!!

Renji: Really bored.

Byakuya: This place is unsocialised.

Akuma: Is that even a real word?

Byakuya: …

Akuma: Ok… now on to our reviewers!! First up, **sloganlogan.**

**that last dare worked out pretty cool so heres a couple more**

-i pity you hitsyugaya so your free of dares for a week... kidding go jump off a cliff and see if you can figure out how to live

Toshiro: I hate this. *is doing dare*

**-Urahara if he doesnt survive the right way slap him in the face and tell him what he did wrong **

Urahara: I have no idea what that means but I'll slap him! *slaps Toshiro*

Toshiro: OW!! Why'd you do that?!?!

Urahara: Logan-san told me to.

Toshiro: Why am I always the one to get hurt??

**-bring Kon in and see his reaction to matsumoto**

Akuma: I think I might do that. Oh then I'll also bring Rukia along with Ichigo.

Ichigo: WHAT?!?!?!!

Akuma: Exactly as I said.

**-since i actually do feel bad for you Hitsugaya hears a gun try not to shoot yourself in the face**

good luck

Toshiro: Thanks you!!! *laughs maniacally and starts chasing Akuma with gun*

Akuma: Bakudo number 81 Banku. *bullets repels to Toshiro*

Toshiro: OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Akuma: That's what you get. Next reviewer is **French Girl satsubatsu**

**Me: Funny! You're super Akuma-chan!  
Twisted Brain: And here xe go again.  
Me: What do you mean!?  
T.B: That you will not hurt my sanity.  
Me: Ha! Sanity?! Never heard of it!  
T.B: Course you didn't.  
Me: Well anyway I will do a question and a dare for everyone!  
T.B: They must be astatic. But I'll help.  
Me: Thank you, meanie!  
T.B: Whatever.  
Me: questions  
Yoruichi, How does it feel to be a cat?**

Akuma: Thanks… I have no idea what to call you.

Yoruichi: It's fun to be a cat. Especially when I change back in front of guys. Their reactions are so funny.

**Soi Fon, Why don't you have any breast?**

Soi Fon: I have breasts. They're just extremely small.

Yoruichi: Yeah she does I saw her in the bath.

Soi Fon: *blushes* Yoruichi-sama.

**Ichigo, Why are you a Baka? (from T.B)**

Ichigo: I'm not a baka. You're a baka for calling me a baka.

Akuma: Nice comeback.

**Komamura, Did you ever went out with someone or do you get out with Dogs?**

Komamura: … I'm not going to answer that.

**Himeji, Did you ever thought of doing a big breast club?**

Himeji: Hmmm, now that you mention it, I might.

**Hirako, Why don't I see who you are?**

Hirako: I don't get it.

**Renji, Did you ever have a brain?(from T.B)**

Renji: Because I don't feel like using it.

Akuma: Did you just admit that you're stupid?

Renji: Yea- wait, no

**Byakuya, Get a life!**

Byakuya: No.

**Akuma, Please tell me how you control caracters this well!**

Akuma: Easy. It's usually blackmail or hurting them.

Toshiro: That's what you do to me a lot.

Akuma: Quiet you!

**Toshiro, How do you support idiots?(From T.B)**

Toshiro: It's really hard.

**Dares  
Yoruichi, Kiss Akuma-chan!**

Akuma: *blushes* umm.

Yoruichi: Sure *kisses Akuma*

Akuma: *faints*

Toshiro: Yeah he's out.

**Soi fon, Play a car race with Yoruichi!**

Soi Fon: Sure. *plays car race and loses* as expected of Yoruichi-sama.

Yoruichi: *smirks*

**Ichigo, Dye your hair Pink!**

Ichigo: Never.

**Komamura, eat dog food or human food! The one that you usualy don't eat!**

Komamura: I'll eat the dog food.

Akuma: Really??

Komamura: Yeah. Since I'm part dog, I think I'll enjoy it.

Akuma: Ok.

**Himeji, Make cookies and give it to Shiro-chan!**

Himeji: Sure! *makes cookies* here you go Shiro-chan.

Toshiro: Thank you.

Akuma: *whispers to Toshiro* I wouldn't eat her cooking. Her foods equal DEATH.

Toshiro: Oh come on, how bad can they be? *eats cookies and pass out*

Akuma: I warned him.

Himeji: Shiro-chan??

**Hirako, Get more interesting!**

Hirako: I don't feel like it.

Hiyori: *kicks* LISTEN TO THE REVIEWER!!

Hirako: DAMN IT HIYORI!!

**Renji, Buy a Brain!**

Renji: I don't feel like it.

**Byakuya, kill the idiots.**

Byakuya: I don't believe in killing people for no reason. But it's very tempting.

**Toshiro, Dress as a girl!**

Toshiro: NEVER!!!

Akuma: *dark aura* DO IT.

Toshiro: Hai! *does dare* Happy?!

Akuma: Yep *takes picture* My blackmail!!

**Akuma-chan, Fight Shiro-chan while he's dress as a girl!**

Akuma: Sorry, but I can't fight girls.

Toshiro: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! My chance! Bankai!! Daiguren Hyourinmaru!!! *chases Akuma*

Akuma: DAMN MY RULES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**T.B: They are so going to kill you.**

**Me: They can't! I'll do voodoo with my breast to stop them!**

**T.B: No comment.**

Akuma: This is torture!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm gonna get her back!! Yoruichi-san, please handle the intros!!

Yoruichi: Sure, next is **AnimeLuver4everandevr.**

**-smirks- Oh~ I am gonna have fun~  
Hello Yoruichi, Soi Fon, Berry, Fluffles, Pineapple, Bya-Bya, and YukiHime(Toushiro)**

Yoruichi, Soi Fon, Ichigo, Byakuya, Toshiro: Hello.

Akuma: Sorry I have no idea who Fluffles and Pineapple are.

**Awesome chapters so far, I like it! ^-^  
Okay!**

Akuma: Thanks you.****

Yoruichi and Soi Fon: I DARE YOU GUYS TO HAVE A MAKE-OUT SESSION FOR 2 MINUTES!

Akuma: Why! Why! *faints*

Yoruichi: I would but I think it would hurt Akuma-kun's self-esteem.

Soi Fon: Why Yoruichi-sama??****

Sorry Toushiro... A lot of things for you buddy -takes out a long list-

1) -love this pairing btw- I dare you to kiis Ichigo on the lips, open mouth, for a minute.

Toshiro: If you read the first chapter, I already did that.

Akuma: Do it again

Ichigo: Yes!!

Toshiro: Come on!!

Akuma: Do it.

Toshiro: Fine. *does dare* the taste is still in my mouth now.

Ichigo: I'm happy now.

Akuma: I'm thinking differently of you now.

**2) After thats over, I dare you to admit that you are bi and Ichigo is your lover at the next captains meeting.**

Toshiro: NEVER!!!!

Akuma: Do it.

Toshio: Are you kidding me?!?!

Akuma: *dark aura* do it.

Toshiro: Hai.

**3)I dare you Then, to fake cry, saying Ichigo broke up with you and Renji is now your luver**

Toshiro: Let me guess Akuma, I have to it.

Akuma: Yes.

Toshiro: What's with all this bi dares.

**4)I dare you then to slap them both since Ichigo left him for Hichigo and Renji left him for Byakuya.**

Toshiro: I'll slap them both. *does dare*

Ichigo: OW!!

Renji: OW!!!

**5) -hands him a white kitty kitty pajama suit- I dare you to wear this for 5 chapters.**

Toshiro: I know, I know, I have to do it.

**Questions:**

**1) Even after all the bi dares... tell me the truth, do you love Momo? ^-^**

Toshiro: *blushes* yes.

**2) Are you a pervert? -pulls out a PLAYBOY magazine- How I got this? Snuck into Shunsei's house and grabbed it.**

Toshiro: I'm not a pervert! *stares at playboy*

Akuma: Then explain why you're staring at it.

Toshiro: …

**3) Your favorite fruit is watermelon, and back when you were a kid with Momo, did she have to grab a towel and wipe away the watermelon juice from your chin since you ate so sloppy?**

Toshiro: Yes.

**4) You know... Kusaka was your friend until he died. You seemed pretty upset about it. Were you two luvers?(spelt it with a 'u' on purpose)**

Toshiro: NO!!!

Akuma: Don't lie. I have a tape here of you two having sex.

Toshiro: How'd you get that?!?!?

Akuma: Let's just say, I have connections.

**5) Ever have to freeze ice cream, give someone ice cubes, make it snow, etc. for someone before?**

Toshiro: I might do it for Momo one day.****

KEEP UP THE GREAT WORK AKUMA-SAN!(are you a girl or a boy btw??)  
^-^

Akuma: Thanks and I'm a boy. And congrats to your babies with Grimm. Next reviewer is **InugamiGod.**

**Grimm: I'm back to cause mayhem. Inu gave the all clear for it. *does his evil laugh* God I miss causing trouble.**

Demon: Don't forget me.

Grimm: Now they will suffer. I'm going first.

Akuma: We just couldn't think of anything to dare them. Sorry about that.

Akuma: It's ok dude. ****

Toshiro: Come on my gift was a good one unless you want me to tie you onto a table & spray you again with it.

Toshiro: PLEASE DON'T!!!! IT WAS A NIGHTMARE!!!! MOMO KILLED THEM ALL!!!****

Too bad I am. *ties him to a table & sprays him with the same spray as last time*

Toshiro: WHYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!****

Yoruichi: I'll get back to you. I'm having trouble thinkng of soemthing.

Yoruichi: Take your time.****

Demon: I got one for her. I dare you to mess with Ichigo anyway you want. Also *frees Toshiro* Sorry man.

Yoruichi: Oh this is going to be fun. *turns into cat and turns back into human and starts hugging Ichigo*

Ichigo: YORUICHI-SAN!!! STOP IT!!!! *passes out*

Yoruichi: I wanted to have more fun.

Akuma: Why couldn't have that been me?!?!

Toshiro: Thanks demon. Now im going after you Grimm. BANKAI!! DAIGUREN HYOURINMARU!!!!!! *chases Grimm*****

Grimm: Damnit. I forgot that your a fav of him. Moving on-Wait Toshiro why are you glaring at me like that? Calm down. *starts running from Toshiro*

David: That'll teach him to underestimate people. Well that means i'm handling the ?s.

Soi Fon: I dare you & Yoruichi to have some fun in bed.

Yoruichi: Again, I might hurt akuma's self-esteem. Aftera ll he likes me.****

Ichigo: Your gonna hate me when I get to Byakuya.

Ichigo: Oh, why do I have a bad feeling about this??****

Komamura: *pulls out a stick* Want the stick boy? Want it? Fetch. *throws the stick*

Komamura: It's really hard to resist.****

Himeji: *nosebleed* Nice breat. *gropes them* Very nice indeed.

Himeji: *moans and bushes* Thank you.****

Shinji: I dare you to go get Hiyori bring her here & kiss her in front of everyone.

Hiyori: I'm already here and…

Hirako & Hiyori: NO WAY IN HELL ARE WE GOING TO DO THAT!!!!!! ****

Renji: Your also gonna hate me in a minute.

Renji: Why?****

Byakuya: Hey man. Renji beat Rukia last night & Ichigo helped him. Here's proof. *shows a tape of them beating Rukia* You may kill them now.

Renji & Ichigo: Oh that's why.

Byakuya: Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshii. *chases Ichigo and Renji*

Both: Oh come on!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He didn't mean it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And we didn't do anything!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Akuma: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH I HAVEN'T HAD A GOOD LAUGH IN A WHILE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Toshiro: ME TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!****

Inu: *comes in* Hey Akuma. I just came by to ask if you'll let me know when your new story comes out. Anyways what the hell happened here? Oh well. Tell me who you want to come by & i'll send them over to review. Later & keep it up. *drags Demon & Grimm home*

Akuma: *panting* Thanks *pants* Inu *pants* Oh you guys are funny. Oh and I'm gonna start my fanfic after this Q&A. Anyway Guest Stars For the next chapter are…

Yoruichi (again)

Daisuke (again)

Hiyori

Yuuji (from Baka to Test to Shokanjuu.)

Hichigo

Ishiin (have no idea how to spell it.)

Ichigo

And last but not least,

Gin!!!!!!

Akuma: Ok bye now!!! Oh and sorry if your review didn't show up. I promise to put it in the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Akuma: We're back!!!!

Toshiro: Why are you so happy?

Akuma: who knows? Ok question of the day!! Who do you highly respect? For me it's Yoruichi-san.

Yoruichi: Ummmm. I don't really know.

Daisuke: Soi Fon.

Hiyori: Hikifune Taicho

Yuuji: Myself.

Akuma: You truly are a baka.

Yuuji: SHUT UP!!!!

Hichigo: Myself

Akuma: I didn't see that coming.

Hichigo: Haha I bet you – wait was that sarcasm?

Akuma: Maybe.

Isshin: My wife!!!!

Ichigo: Rukia I guess. Actually maybe Renji.

Gin: Akuma-san.

Akuma: Really?!?!

Gin: Yup. You actually know how to keep these dudes together.

Akuma: Ok…

Toshiro: Can I take off this kitty kitty costume?

Ichigo: NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

Akuma: Ichigo doesn't want you to.

Toshiro: Fine.

Akuma: Ok on to our reviewers. First is **French Girl satsubatsu**

**Me: I'm back!**

**T.B: And hell is loose.**

**Me: Anywho, Time for questions!**

**T.B: I'll do them. *wispers: Go ahead and torture her while you're at it***

**Me: No woories!**

**T.B: **;**

Akuma: what does that mean??

**Me: Questions:**

**Yoruichi, Why are you so great?**

Yoruichi: Because I am!

**Daisuke, Why do I want to make you suffer?**

Daisuke: You don't. Trust me. I'm the second squad captain.

**Hiyori, Why are you short?**

Hiyori: *fiery aura surrounds her* what did she say?!?!?!?!?!

Akuma: Everyone restrain her!!! *everyone restrains*

**Yuuji, Who are you exactly?**

Yuuji: Oh!! I'm hurt.

Akuma: It's not that bad, your show isn't so popular.

**Hichigo, Did you ever think about toturing Ichigo, since you're in his head and all?**

Hichigo: I rather be called Shirosaki and I do but Zangetsu tells me not to.

**Ishiin, Are all Captains crazy?**

Isshin: No just me!!!

**Ichigo, What would you like doing to Toshiro?**

Ichigo: I'm not really sure if I'm allowed to say this.

Akuma: You're allowed to. I'll just seal Toshiro. Bakudo number 61 Rikujōkōrō

Toshiro: AHHHH!!!!! *get's sealed* I'll get you for this

Ichigo: Ok, so I will like to *two minutes later*

Akuma: Wow. Your really gay.

Ichigo: I'm not proud of it.

**Gin, How can you see with you're eyes close?**

Gin: the eyes aren't fully closed, they're opened really slightly. I can see that way.

**Akuma-chan, Who do you want to torture, Me or Twisted Brain? (T.B: Baka.)**

Akuma: Ummm. I probably say Twisted Brain. Sorry please don't hurt me.

**Toshiro, Is your haur naturally air defying?**

Toshiro: Yes. It's because it's awesome!! Right Akuma?

Akuma: That's nice.

Toshiro: Gosh.

**Me: Now dares!**

**T.B: Trouble you mean.**

**Me: I know what I mean, and I mean Dares!**

**Youruichi, Kiss Akuma-chan for Two minutes!**

Akuma: *blushes crazily* ummm.

Yoruichi: Sure *does dare*

Akuma: Thank you French girl-san! *faints*

Yoruichi: Let's have some fun! *gets naked and hugs him*

Akuma: *gets hotter 100 degrees more*

Daisuke: Wow

**Daisuke, Suffer!**

Daisuke: MAKE ME, BITCH!!

**Hiyori, Get taller!**

Hiyori: *fiery aura surrounds her* Why I outta!

Daisuke: Hold her back!!! *everyone restrains*

**Yuuji, Botter someone!**

Yuuji: Don't feel like it.

**Hichigo, Make Ichigo crazy like his Dad!**

Shirosaki: I can't. he already said if someone tries, someone will die.

Ichigo: DAMN STRAIGHT!!

**Ishin, Don't Kick Ichigo for a whole Day!**

Isshin: That's gonna be really hard, but I'll try!!

**Ichigo, You know my question above, well know do it!**

Ichigo: Fine. *remember Toshiro is still sealed* I'm coming for you Toshiro.

Toshiro: OH GOD HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ichigo: *evil smile*

**Gin, Hug Shiro-chan like he is a kitty!**

Gin: Ichigo is too busy raping him. I can't do it. And it'll be easy because he's in a kitty suit.

Toshiro: *three hours later* THIS SUCKS.

Gin: *does dare*

**Akuma, Dress Shiro-chan in a kitty suit!**

Akuma: He already is in one.

**Toshiro, Eat candy!**

Toshiro: I'm too depressed.

Akuma: You can put your depression on the candy.

Toshiro: That's true. *eats candy*

**T.B: And know you signed you're death.**

**Me: What did you say?!**

**T.B: The hell i care.**

**Me: Okay! well see ya!**

Akuma: That was… interesting. On to our next reviewer. It is** InugamiGod! **Finally some fun!

**Issa/GrimmJr: *walk into the room with a cage between them***

**Issa: It houses unspeakable horror for you all.**

**GrimmJr: So before we realease the abomination we'll make Akuma happy. Well Issa will.**

**Issa: Oh yeah. But first the ?s.**

**Akuma: It's spelled Isshin, Gin is under anothers control, & Hichigo perfers to be called Shirosaki. Trust me on that.**

Akuma: Thanks, yes I know, & I know he does.

**Toshiro: Did you enjoy the show from last chapter?**

Toshiro: I liked it when it happened to everyone not to me.

**Daisuke: Nice to meet you.**

Daisuke: Nice to meet you too.

**Hiyori: Toshiro called you a shrimp & Ichigo said your gay.**

Hiyori: *fiery aura surrounds her* TOSHIRO!!!! ICHIGO!!!!!!

Akuma: *in front of Toshiro* Bakudo number 81, Banku.

Hiyori: *goes after Ichigo instead*

Toshiro: Why'd you save me?

Akuma: because I need you for my Q&A and I don't need Ichigo.

Ichigo: HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs away from Hiyori*

**Yuuji: No clue who you are. Sorry, but it's nice to meet you.**

Yuuji: AGAIN!!! SOMEONE DOESN'T KNOW ME!!!!!!!!!

Akuma: Get over it!

**Shirosaki: Hey man. Liking this place?**

Shirosaki: HELL YEAH!!! THIS PLACE IS AWESOME!!!!! THERE'S A LOT OF CHAOS!!!!

**Isshin: Baka.**

Isshin: Yes I know.

Ichigo and Akuma: Someone call the press!! Isshin admits he's a baka!!

**Ichigo: Sorry about my Uncle. He likes to mess with people & my dad gave the all clear for both of my Uncles.**

Ichigo: It's ok.

**Gin: I'm sure Xanthus misses you right now though he rarely updates anymore.**

Gin: Hmmm. I'm not sure if he does, but I'll take your word for it.

**Yoruichi: And now for the good moment promise to Akuma. Yoruivhi & dare you to have fun in bed with Akuma.**

Yoruichi: I'll do it.

Akuma: *blushes even crazier*

Yoruichi: come on Akuma.

Akuma: H-hai. *follows her*

Daisuke: since Akuma is having fun he won't be able to answer your questions.

**GrimmJr: And that's how Inu's troubles started. Well it's my turn.**

**Akuma: Fluffy is Komamura & Pinnapple is Renji. My mom's nicknames are pretty easy to figure out.**

Daisuke: He knows, he actually read your mom's review and figured it out.

**Yoruichi: How's it going?**

Daisuke: Yoruichi isn't here right now, please leave a message after the beep. beeeeeeeeeeep

**Daisuke: Hello.**

Daisuke: Hai!

**Hiyori: It's the midget. *blocks attack & throws her into a wall* Too weak to fight me.**

Hiyori: DAMN YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Shirosaki: Hey man. And since this guys doesn't know what you can do with a vrate full of fireworks here you go. *hands him a car sized crated filled to the brim with fireworks.* Have fun.**

Shirosaki: Yes!!!!!!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Isshin: What's up?**

Isshin: Finally someone who's nice to me!!!!!!!!!!

**Ichigo: You doing okay after Demon's little stunt?**

Ichigo: Are you kidding?!?! Where's that little runt!! I'm gonna beat him like there's no tomorrow!!!!

Daisuke: Don't overreact.

**Gin: Here's some tea. *hands him a cup of it***

Gin: Thanks.

**Issa: Ready man?**

Daisuke: what are you going to do?

Akuma & Yoruichi: *walks in* What's gong on?

Daisuke: Something's going to happen.

Akuma: Oh great.

**GrimmJr: About as ready as we can get. On 3.**

**Issa/GrimmJr: 1...2...3! *open cage & nothing comes out***

**Issa: Weird. Gami was suppose to come out after devouring alot of sugar.**

**GrimmJr: This can't be good. Gami's bad enough without sugar since Inu hasn't put the story up or it's he can't.**

Akuma: What's a Gami?

**Issa: We better find him before he destroys the area.**

**GrimmJr: I hate this gig. Well you all got lucky this time, but next time-**

**Issa: Wait I think I see him in there.**

**GrimmJr: I'm not getting him out.**

**Issa: Niether am I. You thinking of who i'm thinking?**

**GrimmJr: Depends. Is he from the future, annoying, & is alos called dog?**

**Issa: Yeah.**

**GrimmJr: Then yes.**

Everyone: Oh no.

**Issa/GrimmJr: INUF!**

**InuF: *walks into the room* What did you need?**

**Issa: Get the idiot of the cage.**

Akuma: Don't go in!!!!!!

**InuF: Okay. *crawls into the cage* Wait a sec. HOLY **! It's Gami & he ate sugar!**

Akuma: Well he's too late.

**GrimmJr: *shuts the cage door before InuF could get out* That's payback for embarassing me in front on Ayane at Keiro's place.**

Akuma: Now that's cruel and unusual punishment

***cage jumps all over the place with InuF screaming for help***

**Issa: Just leave him. He won't die. Broken bones maybe, but die? No.**

**GrimmJr: Well we'll just leave our little gift here & a word of advice do NOT open it no matter what. Gami can destroy a town very quickly & can even over power Inu. *both leave & the cage continues to jump around with InuF screaming***

Akuma: Is he that powerful? Everyone let's try and help him.

Everyone else: Ok. Toshiro: BANKAI! DAIGUREN HYOURINMARU!!! Yuuji: SUMMON!! Daisuke: BANKAI!! MIKAZUKI NO KIBA, SHI NO NAMI!!! Yoruichi: SHUNKOU!!! Akuma: BANKAI!! TAIYO NO KIBA, SHI NO NESSHO!!!! Ichigo: BANKAI!! TENSA ZANGETSU!! Isshin: I'm not doing it. Hiyori: *turns into vizard* Gim: I'm too busy drinking tea. Shirosaki: BANKAI!! TENSA ZANGETSU!!

*after many hours, save InuF and he runs away back into the future.*

Akuma: that was exhausting. Our next reviewer is **sloganlogan.**

**Another cool chapter well heres the dares**

**Akuma: pick between stabbing Yoruichi or getting stabbed by Hitsugaya**

Akuma: I'd rather be stabbed by Toshiro.

Toshiro: *stabs Akuma* Happy?

Akuma: *dark aura surrounds him* I'm gonna let that one go.

Toshiro: Cool

**Ishiin: commit suicidde and realize your a terrible dad**

Isshin: NEVER!!!!

**Hichigo: go figh ichigo**

Shirosaki: this is gonna be good. *fights Ichigo and wins* BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!\

Ichigo: you caught me off guard!

Shirosaki: excuses, excuses.

**Hitsugaya: um... i geuss you can... well... go try to kill the author oh and tell me the reason that whenever i give you a dare you seem to get electrocuted**

Toshiro: Ok. *stabs Akuma repetedly*

Akuma:Hado number 88 Hiryugekizokushintenraiho, *large blast of electricity of kido shoots out of hands.

Toshiro: well I saw this coming. *gets shot* this is why I get electrocuted!!!

**Well good luck**

Akuma: Well that was fun. Next reviewer is **AnimeLuver4everandevr.**

**Fluffles was Komamura and Pineapple was Renji! Still funny chapter, again!**

**I guess Ichigo likes Toushiro huh? Do ya?**

Ichigo: I guess.

**Akuma-san, wow you must really like to torture people! NICE DUDE! xD**

Akuma: THANKS YOU!!

**-takes out sex tapes- Lets see... GinxHitsu,HitsuxKusaka, RenjixHitsu...ICHIXHITSU!HOT!Ya I gotz the proof Toushi... -rape face-**

Toshiro: How did you get those!!!! *tries to grab them but she pushes him away.*

**Okay!  
1) What happened at the captains meeting?**

Toshiro: Everyone took me seriously and all the gay captains tried to "cheer" me up by trying to have sex with me.

**2) You LOVE Ichigo don't ya?**

Toshiro: *blushes extremely* NOOOOO WAYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ichigo: I'm hurt Shiro-chan.

**3) HAHAHA YOU LIKE PLAYBOY -holds it above my head- After this chapter, if you have sex with Ichigo, you as the uke... you gets this...**

Toshiro: NO WAY IN HELL AM I EVER GOING TO DO THAT!!!

**4) I change my mind! After this chapter, I dare Ichigo to have sex with Toushi at the end of this chapter -hands Ichigo a plastic bag- Have fun with the "toys" in that bag ^-^**

Ichigo: *rape face on* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**5) Yoruichi, I dare you to cling onto Akuma for the whole chapter... in -hands her a nurses outfit that shows her cleavage- in this!**

Yoruichi: cool! *puts on nurses outfit* Can I keep this? *hangs onto Akuma*

Akuma: Yoruichi-san… *blushes extremely*

**6) AH GIN! -hides- I hates you! Your gonna take Grimmjow away from me!**

Gin: I was never gonna steal him away from you. Gosh I'm smart enough to know that.

**7) Hichigo... sorry, you not getting Ichigo. He loves Toushiro now!**

Shirosaki: It's his fault for being a gayass bitch!

**8) Isshin, I hope your happy! Your son is bi and is gonna have sex with him at the end of the chapter!**

Isshin: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!! MASAKI!!! OUR SON IS NOW BI!!!!!!!!!

Ichigo: *kicks isshin* Shut it!!!

**9) Almost forgot Toushiro, I dare you to be chained as Ichigo ** you senseless. ^-^**

Toshiro: No!!!!!!!

Akuma: Bakudo number 61, Rikujokoro!

Toshiro: *gets sealed* NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Akuma: *chains Toshiro to Ichigo*

Ichigo: Yay!!! Now you can't escape toshiro.

Toshiro: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**I believe thats it! But now -pushes in a buffet table with watermelon, peaches, and other food- Bye bye!**

Akuma: bye!! *note: Yoruichi is still clinging in to me*

Ichigo: it's time. *drags Toshiro into bedroom.*

Toshiro: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Akuma: DON'T GET ANY CUM ON THE BED!! Ok that's the end of this chappy.

Rukia: *runs in* CHAPPY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Akuma: I meant chapter.

Rukia: Awwww. *leaves*

Akuma: anyway, the guest stars next week are…

Ichigo

Rukia

Kon

Matsumoto

Daisuke

Yoruichi

Gin

Naruto

Sasuke (sas-GAY)

Muramasa

And Hyourinmaru (human form)

Akuma: THAT'S ALL FOLKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Toshiro: WHYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *starts moaning*

Ichigo: Sounds like your enjoying it.

Toshiro: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Akuma: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY SIDE HURTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Akuma: HELLO AND WE'RE BACK!!!!

Toshiro: What's wrong with you?

Akuma: I ate a whole box of rice krispy treats!!!

Toshiro: I see.

Akuma: Ok!! Question of the day!!!! What's your favorite zanpakuto?? Mine is Suzumebachi

Yoruichi: *glares at Akuma*

Akuma: What?? I never got the chance to see your zanpakuto.

Ichigo: Hyourinmaru. *stares at Toshiro*

Toshiro: Stop staring at me you freak!! I'm still mad at you because of last time.

Ichigo: It sounded like you were enjoying it.

Toshiro: I WASN'T!!!! IT'S A FORCE OF HABIT TO MOAN!!!

Akuma: Oh yeah, here are the permanent characters. Yoruichi, Toshiro, Ichigo, and Daisuke.

Toshiro: WHY ICHIGO!!!!!

Akuma: Because I like to see you get tortured.

Yoruichi: Moving on. My favorite zanpakuto is Suzumebachi.

Rukia: Sode no Shirayuki.

Kon: Don't have one.

Matsumoto: Zangetsu.

Ichigo: REALLY?!?!

Matsumoto: Yes.

Daisuke: No fair, Akuma stole mine.

Gin: Kyoka Suigetsu.

Naruto: Don't have one.

Sasuke: Me neither.

Akuma: Shut up! Who asked you, Sas-GAY?

Sasuke: Whatever.

Muramasa: …

Hyourinmaru: …

Akuma: Hello?? Guys?? Earth to zanpakuto… hmmm. Oh well Yoruichi-san, handle the intros please?

Yoruichi: Sure. Oh wait. I'll be right back. You do them Daisuke.

Daisuke: Sure. First up is **French Girl satsubatsu.**

**Me: YEAH!**

**T.B: Again.**

**Me: Questions!**

**T.B: Embaracement.**

**Me: Okay, what are you doing exacly?**

**T.B: The hell I know if you don't know.**

**Me: Didn't get that!**

**T.B: You're an idiot.**

**Me: Meanie! Anywhat Questions:**

**Ichigo, did you like you're gift?**

Ichigo: YESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT WAS VERY FUN AND TOSHIRO IS VERY CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Toshiro: SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ichigo: But you're my luver.

Toshiro: NO I'M NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Rukia, why Chappy?**

Rukia: Because Chappy is adorable and cute!!!!!

**Kon, Were do you prefer sleeping?**

Kon: With nee-san!!

Rukia: *Steps on Kon*

Kon: OWWWW NEE-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Matsumoto, would you like cooking wiht me, and will make everyone taste it so they can realize how good of cooks we are?**

Matsumoto: Yes!! I have been always trying to tell other people that!!

**Daisuke, I'm not a **! My breast are real! You can check!**

Daisuke: I doubt that. *grabs boobs and takes off top. Gets punched in the face by Akuma*

Akuma: Pervert!

Daisuke: Well you made me.

Akuma: I didn't mean for you to be this perverted!

**Yoruichi, Who do you prefer torturing?**

Yoruichi: Daisuke because he's a pervert.

Daisuke: Why???? *stares at Yoruichi's boobs*

Akuma: *goes in front of Yoruichi in shunkou form* Touch her and you die.

Yoruichi: Impressive, you mastered Shunkou.

Akuma: *blushes* Thanks.

Daisuke: *runs away* YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!!!!!!

Akuma: *shunpo in front of Daisuke* Think you can get away that easy?

Daisuke: Oh shit.

**Gin, What would you like doing in this chapter, cause I like you in a none obsesive way?!**

Gin: Shooting Daisuke-kun dead.

Daisuke: *while in fight* WHY ME?????

Gin: Because you're a pervert.

**Naruto, why are you so loud and annoying?**

Naruto: I mature in Shippuuden.

**Sasuke, I don't like you!**

Akuma: Tell me about it. He killed his subordinate (not fully), then when Sakura comes, he almost kills her!

Sasuke: I only believe in revenge.

**Muramasa, Don't see how you are!**

Muramasa: Ditto.

**Hyournimaru, why did you choose a kid like Toshiro as you're master? Really; He's short and you're humongeous!**

Toshiro: HEY!!!!

Hyourinmaru: I'll handle it. Bankai. *turns into dragon, goes after her but misses* Dammit.

**Akuma, why are you so funny?**

Akuma: Because I am.

**Toshiro, Did you like you're time with Ighigo, Don't Deny it!?**

Toshiro: I HATED IT!!! I HATED EVERY SECOND OF IT!!!!!!!

**T.B: Is it normal for you to be strange?**

**Me: Strange has a different meaning for everyone, so Iam not strange.**

**T.B: ...*shock***

**me: Now Dares! **

**T.B: ...*shock***

**Me: Okay, T.B is going to get better! Oh! And before I forget, Don't worry T.B is hated By averyone!**

**T.B: Maybe.**

**Me: It's cause you have no emotions and now Dares!**

**Ichigo, You may have Toshiro for a hole day sa you're slave!**

Ichigo: AWWWW YEAHH!!

Toshiro: Akuma!!

Akuma: Burn your enemies, Taiyo no Kiba! *stops Ichigo*

Ichigo: DAMMIT!!

Toshiro: Th-thanks.

Akuma: No problem.

**Rukia, You may dress Toshiro as Chappy!**

Rukia: YESS!!!

Toshiro: Akuma!!!

Akuma: I would actually enjoy this.

Rukia: *dresses Toshiro in Chappy costume* AWWWWW!!! You're so cute!!!!

Toshiro: I HATE THIS!!!!

**Kon, Can I hug you in my breast?**

Kon: YES PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rukia: *slams Kon into ground*

Kon: Nee-san!!!

**Matsumoto, Drink sake for a hole month and don't work or take Toshiro to the Baths with you!**

Matsumoto: I'll take taicho to baths with me.

Toshiro: WHEN WILL THE TORTURE END?!?!?!?!?!?!

**Daisuke, Dance the caramela dance and sing "I ** Soi Fon last night"!**

Daisuke: I have no idea what that is, but I'll sing the song. *sings song and Soi Fon hears it*

Soi Fon: DAISUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yoruichi: *comes in with maid costume on* Oh, hey Soi Fon.

Soi Fon: *get's huge nose bleed* Yoruichi-sama!! What is that atrocious clothing?!?!?!

Akuma: I think it's awesome. *blushes*

Yoruichi: Thank you Akuma. For that you get to come with me in bed.

Akuma: *get's 100 degrees hotter* Ummm… ok. *follows Yoruichi *

**Yoruichi, Torture how you prefer torturing!**

Daisuke: Yoruichi isn't here right now, please leave a message after the beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!

**Gin, Do what ever you want!**

Gin: Yay!!! Shoot em dead, Shisoo!!

Daisuke: *get's stabbed* What did I do!!!

Gin: Pervert.

**Naruto, SHUT UP!**

Naruto: No.

**Sasuke, STOP!**

Sasuke: No

**Muramasa, YOU'RE BORING!**

Muramasa: That's nice.

**Hyournimaru, Make fun of Toshiro!**

Hyourinmaru: I can't he's my master.

**Akuma, Be more evil with Toshiro!**

Daisuke: Akuma isn't here right now. Please leave a message after the beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

**Toshiro, Hang on Ichigo's arm in a waitress outfit and a leash that Ichigo will be holding!**

Toshiro: WHYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!

Daisuke: Do it. *shunkou mode*

Toshiro: No.

Daisuke: OK, my shunkou is unstable. *random bursts of reiatsu focused on toshiro hits him*

Toshiro: Hai. *dresses up and hangs on to Ichigo*

Ichigo: *get's a leash* There you go.

Toshiro: *starts crying* WHYYYY????

**T.B: Why exacly do you torture the caracter that you prefer?**

**Me: Cause it's fun!**

**T.B: I just made your testament.**

**Me: Wh...Ah, I'm sorry Shiro-can, Don't kill me!**

**T.B: That's why.**

Akuma: *yells* Daisuke!! Do the intros!!! *starts moaning* Yoruichi-san!

Daisuke: OK. That was disturbing. Next is **AnimeLuver4everandevr.**

**-eye's wide- OMFG -laughing so hard-**

**Okay... -smirks- I got these from Rangiku... -holds the tapes up again- ^_^**

Matsumoto: *eyes wide open* GIN, TOSHIRO, ICHIGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ACTUALLY DID THIS AND DIDN'T INVITE ME?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!

Toshiro: Oh crap.

Gin: I agree.

Ichigo: What? She's vice captain level right? How bad can she be?

Toshiro & Gin: Trust us, you don't want to get her mad.

Matsumoto: GROWL, HAINEKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Toshiro, Gin, & Ichigo: RUNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Ichigo, I am not going to bother you at all! I love you but I know you love Toushiro so... -hands him a little uke-slave outfit- Have fun! ^-^**

Ichigo: THANKS YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *is still running away from Matsumoto*

**Hyourinmaru! -glomps- YOUR SO SMEXY!**

Hyourinmaru: *blushes* Thank you.

**Gin: -glares- Go suck Kira's **... ^_^ I iz evil**

Gin: I'm not gay unlike Ichigo.

Ichigo: I HEARD THAT!!!!!!

Gin: Oops!

**Naruto and Sasuke: HELLO YOU TWO THAT LOVE EACHOTHER! And Sasuke's the UKE!**

Naruto & Sasuke: NO WE DON'T!

Sasuke: And no I'm not!!

**Rukia: Hello! -glomps- I like you and -pushes her into a room with LIMITED EDITION chappy things- Have fun~**

Rukia: *squeals* Oh my god!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Daisuke: She's loud.

**Kon and Rangiku: How do you two feel that Ichigo and Hitsu are together?**

Kon & Matsumoto: Disgusted but turned on at the same time.

**Lets see... dare's!**

**1) I dare Ichigo to glomp Toushiro the whole chapter,non stop, smack his **,or lick his may do all of the above or two of them.**

Ichigo: I will smack his… either that means dick or ass. Anyway I'll do both. And I'll lick his cheek in a kitty outfit.

Toshiro: Oh shit.

Daisuke: Run dude, Run!!!!!!!!!!!!

**2) I dare Rangiku and Yoruichi to drag Akuma to a hot spring. (Sorry dude)**

Matsumoto: I CAN'T!!!! YORUICHI AND AKUMA-SAN ARE IN BED HAVING FUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wait I know. No he'll kill me never mind!!

**3) Gin, I dare you to chain Ichigo and Toushiro together for 10 whole chapters!**

Gin: Ok

Akuma: Make it five chapters! *moans* Yoruichi-san, don't touch there!

**4) I dare... Toushiro to wear a thong underneath your pants instead of boxers! ^-^**

Toshiro: Let me guess Akuma, I have to.

Akuma: Ye- ye- yes!! *starts panting*

Matsumoto: Why do they get all the fun!!!!!!

**5) I also fare Toushi, to dress in -hands him a bunch of outfits- In a nurse outfit when Ichigo is sick, a waitress's outfit when Ichigo feels horny, a school girl outfit whenever Ichigo wants you to, and the leather vest and black thong whenever Ichigo wants to have sex with you!**

Ichigo: Oh Shiro-chan!! I'm feeling… horny today.

Toshiro: *Mutters all the curse words in the world* How may I serve you? *smiles while blushing*

Ichigo: OHHHHH KAWAIII!!!!!! BONER.

Toshiro: *disgusted* I hate this.

Rukia: ICHIGO!!! STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Belive thats all of them and -whispers to Ichigo hile handing him a bag of sex toys: Have fun at the end of the chapter, ** him until all your ** is in him...- **

Ichigo: She is my favorite reviewer.

**-puts more food in the room- BYE BYE**

Akuma: Th- th- thank you!! *starts to moan* Dai- Daisuke-chan, do the intros.

Daisuke: What is going on in there?!?! Anyway next up is **InugamiGod.**

**Nnoitra: Why am I here again?**

**InuF: Because I said so. Now get to work.**

**Nnoitra: Go ** youself.**

**InuF: I will lock you in the cage with Gami.**

**Nnoitra: Yes master.**

**Akuma: Did you enjoy your fun & how's Yoruichi in bed?**

Daisuke: Akuma isn't here right now please leave a message after the bee-

Akuma: I can still he- hear. Anyway yes I-I did. She's, she's really gr-gr-great!!

Daisuke: Ok I'm going to break them up. *goes into room* HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS LIKE A CAVE OF CUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET UP BOTH OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COME OU THIS INSTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *drags Akuma and Yoruichi out*

Akuma: *blushes and temperature rises 100 degrees* At least let us get our clothes on.

Daisuke: Oh yeah. Sorry.

Akuma & Yoruichi: *goes back into room and put's on clothes cleaning everything and comes back out* Ok we're back.

**Yoruichi: Why did I have to be married.**

**InuF: Because you fell for her.**

**Nnoitra: Oh yeah.**

**Daisuke: Hello shrimp.**

Daisuke: I'm not small!! I'm taller than Ed and Toshiro at least!!

**Ichigo: Um I wonder if Rukia would like that about you. Heh maybe she'll want a 3way with Renji since your married to her.**

Ichigo: I don't know, I already belong to Toshiro.

Toshiro: NO YOU DON'T!!!!!

**Rukia: Oh your here. Hello.**

Rukia: Hi.

**Kon: I just realized something. This is the first time we've ever seen you on a Q&A.**

Kon: Oh my god! Your right!!!

**Matsumoto: Rape Rukia. *evil laugh***

Matsumoto: No! I respect Rukia-chan for living with Ichigo.

**Gin: I hate you.**

Gin: I know. *smiles even wider now*

**Naruto: How's your wife Hinata doing?**

Naruto: *blushes* She's doing good.

**Sasuke: I didn't know Inu let you leave the house. How come I can never leave?**

**InuF: You never ask & be careful Sasuke. I know your no longer gay, but Ichi is bi.**

Sasuke: Thank you for the warning.

Akuma: SASUKE'S BEING NICE!! SOMEONE GRAB HIM!!

Soi Fon: *grabs Sasuke*

Akuma: WHO ARE YOU, YOU IMPOSTER!!!

Sasuke: It's me bastard!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Akuma: Oh it is him. Ok Soi Fon you can let him go.

**Nnoitra: That's just creepy.**

**Muramasa: Apparently your well liked.**

Muramasa: …

Akuma: Why aren't you speaking?!?!?!?!

Muramasa: …

Akuma: I give up.

**Hyourinmaru: How are you doing?**

Hyourinmaru: …

Akuma: Come on, don't be like Muramasa!

Hyourinmaru: …

Akuma: Ohh! I give up!

**InuF: Alright time for me to go up.**

**Akuma: How did you get Sasuke away from us?**

Akuma: Yoruichi-san isn't the only fast person here.

**Toshiro: I dare you to not be raped for 3 chapters. You saved my life in the future so I owe you one.**

Toshiro: Thank you but that's not possible with Akuma telling me I have to and Ichigo with his weirdness.

Akuma: I'll let you go, but after this chapter.

Toshiro: Thank you!!! Wait after this chapter?!?!

**Yoruichi: Rape Matsumoto in a 3way with Akuma.**

Yoruichi: Actually we're pretty pooped after that long long session.

Akuma: *blushes* Yeah.

**Ichigo: Don't forget to please Rukia.**

Ichigo: I won't. I'm inviting her with a three way.

Rukia: Thanks?

**Rukia: I'm surprised by Ichi's new likes.**

Rukia: Me too.

**Daisuke: When the hell is that story gonna be up? Inu don't like not knowing about you.**

Daisuke: Don't worry, Akuma: will put my stats and stuff on his profile.

**Gin: I'm kindnapping you at the end of the chapter.**

Gin: YAY!!

**Naruto: Here's some ramen. *hands big a huge bag full of ramen***

Naruto: RAMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *scarfs it down his throat after 2 seconds*

Akuma: That was fast.

**Sasuke: You doing alright here?**

Sasuke: Yes I am.

**I got nothing for the rest of you & Inu said to be nice for this chapter cause the next one will be chaos. *both leave***

Akuma: this was a fun chapter. Anywho, expect to see…

Sasha (from Seikon no Qwaser. I'd do a little research if I were you. Oh and he is a boy)

Tomo (also from Seikon no Qwaser. Do research. Note: she has big boobs too.)

Ukitake

Kyoraku

Lisa (Kyoraku's old vice-captain)

Sogyo no Kotowari (human form, Sogyo is one kid and Kotowari is the other)

Nanao

Tosen

Shuuhei

Akuma: that's all folks!

Ichigo: I'm completely turned on now. *drags Toshiro into room*

Toshiro: WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (note: Toshiro is in a waitress costume and is in a thong)


	6. Chapter 6

Akuma: We're back!! Wait a minute, Toshiro and Ichigo are here. Dammit.

Toshiro: Exactly!! Why didn't you just let him not be a permanent character?

Akuma: I don't know…

Toshiro: Baka.

Akuma: Shunko.

Toshiro: PLEASE ACCEPT MY APOLOGY!!!

Akuma: Apology accepted.

Ichigo: I'm just happy to be with Toshi-chan!!

Toshiro: Whoa, whoa, whoa!! When did I become Toshi-chan??

Ichigo: Since **Animeluver-san.**

Toshiro: Screw her.

Akuma: Since you said that you know she isn't going to leave you alone right??

Toshiro: Oh shit! I take it back!!

Akuma: Shunko, too late.

Toshiro: Dammit.

Sasha: Why am I surrounded by bakas? *flips hair*

Ichigo: *flinches* I got to admit, I'm a little turned on.

Akuma: That's disturbing in so many levels.

Toshiro: I agree.

Ichigo: Toshi-chan!! I want you to put on the school girl costume.

Toshiro: Damn you. *dresses up* Is the skirt supposed to be this short??

Ichigo: *gets nosebleed* That's good.

Tomo: Sasha-kun!! *runs into him and he gets stuck in her boobs. She starts moaning*

Sasha: Sorry Tomo.

Tomo: *blushing* It's ok.

Ukitake: My, my. Akuma-san, how do you live like this.*he is saying this while Ichigo and Toshiro are arguing, and Sasha and Ichigo are arguing*

Akuma: Like this. SHUNKO!! *shoots reiatsu at the group* KNOCK IT OFF!!!

Ichigo, Toshiro, and Sasha: Hai.

Akuma: That's better.

Ukitake: That was pretty strong.

Akuma: Thank you.

Tomo: *trips and lands on Akuma's head* Ahhh!! Akuma-chan that hurts!!

Akuma: *muffled* It's not like I have a choice!!

Yoruichi: *rips off all Tomo's clothing* Touch him again and I'll rip off more than your clothing.

Tomo: H-hai.

Akuma: Don't be so hard on her Yoruichi-san. *kisses her*

Yoruichi: Ok.

Akuma: That's better.

Tosen: Why am I here?

Akuma: Because I need you for this Q&A.

Tosen: Ok.

Sogyo & Kotowari: *runs around laughing* Uki-san! Play with us!!

Ukitake: Ok, ok. *starts playing with them*

Shuuhei: Where's the sake?

Akuma & Yoruichi: Shunko. *shoots Shuuhei*

Shuuhei: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?!?!

Akuma & Yoruichi: No drinking!

Shuuhei: Fine.

Kyoraku: Murf jdflsj ahowsdfjl evdfjkrone doifds??

Nanao & Lisa: We apologize. He got drunk on the way here.

Akuma: Stupid Kyoraku. Fine! It's ok! On to our reviewers. First up is **AnimeLuver4everandevr.**

Ichigo: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Toshiro: DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**-gasp- Can't believe this... -runs over with shunpo and puts a pet collar with a long chain on Toushiro and puts hand cuff on Ichigo- There, now you will never be apart! ^_^**

Toshiro: God dammit women!!! Where do you get these things?!?!

Ichigo: *dark aura surrounds him* NOW YOU CAN'T ESCAPE.

**Ukitake! -hugs and glomps- You are smexy!**

Ukitake: *blushes* Thank you.

**Kyoruku... pervert...**

Kyoraku: dfj id jgk kdjfh jg jt.

Nanao: Translation, And I'm not proud of it. Yeah right perv.

**1) Ukitake, Nanao, Shuuhei, Shunsei... how do you feel with Toushi being with Ichi?**

Ukitake, Nanao, Shuuhei, Kyoraku: We're very surprised!!

Shuuhei: To be honest, I thought it would be me.

Akuma: *stares at Shuuhei* Are you kidding me??

**2) Uki, do you and Shunsei... you know... love eachother?**

Ukitake: NO!! *starts blushing*

Akuma: Then why are you blushing??

Ukitake: I blush at awkward ?'s.

**3) Ichigo, you are great. Also the stars were ss! **

Ichigo: Thanks!! I also made vids while we were doing it. If you want it, give me more stuff. And more outfits.

**4) Those outfits, are for 5 chapters...**

Toshiro: Yes!!!

Ichigo: I just asked her for more so shut up.

Toshiro: More torture.

**5) -smirks- Hey Ichigo! -makes him sick- TOUSHIRO! YOU HAVE TO DRESS IN THE WOMENS NURSE'S OUTFIT! ICHI IS SICK! ^_^**

Ichigo: *cough* Hey. *cough cough* thanks you! *cough cough* Toshiro, in the- *cough cough* nurse's costume*

Toshiro: DAMN YOU **ANIMELUVER!!** *put's on the costume* Is this costume supposed to be this tight?

Ichigo: YES!!

**6) Sorry about that Ichigo. But you'll be better after you get Toushiro to give you a **! ^_^**

Ichigo: Thank *cough* you.

Toshiro: *blushes* How may I help you… Ichigo… Ichigo-kun?

Ichigo: *nosebleeds* Um, yes I would like you to step outside for a second

Akuma: This can't be good

Ichigo: *strips of clothing* Ok come in please!

Toshiro: *stares* I'm fucked.

Ichigo: That's the whole point.

Toshiro: Help me Akuma!!!

Akuma: I can't… I can't stand to see Ichigo naked.

**7) Nanao, Lisa, Yoruichi. I dare you girls to get all guys (except Ichi and Toushi) turned on by wearing bikini's that show your cleavage! **

Yoruichi and Lisa: We'll do it!!

Nanao: NO WAY IN HELL AM I EVER GOING TO WEAR THAT!!!

Kyoraku: Come on Nanao-chan, put it on!

Nanao: Fine!!!!

*everyone puts on their bikinis*

Sasha: Seems they have enough soma. *walks up to Yoruichi and slips down bikini strap* This won't hurt.*starts sucking on breast*

Akuma: Shunko!!!! *shunpos in front of Yoruichi* Get off of her, now!

Sasha: Ok she was full of them anyway.

Tomo: *slaps Sasha* No Sasha-kun!! Don't do that to strangers!! Are you ok Yoruichi-san?

Yoruichi: *pants hard* Yeah let me go to bed.

Akuma: I'll take you.

**8) Sogyo and Kotowari... YOU TWO ARE ADORABLE! -leads them in the backyard which has a playground with a trampoline, swingset, slide, tire swing, sand box, bouncy balls, and some other things- Have fun! ^_^**

Sogyo and Kotowari: YAY!!!!! UKI-CHAN, PLAY WITH US!!!!!

Ukitake: Hai, hai! *starts playing with them*

**Hey, with the **, InugamiGod says rape, not anything else. ^_^ Go loop holes!**

**Thats all -pushes food in the room- BYE BYE!**

Daisuke: Good loophole.

Sasha: You just want to see yaoi.

Daisuke: NO I DON'T!!

Sasha: Sure.

Akuma: *yells* Daisuke!! Handle the intros!! Wait Yoruichi-san! Don't touch there!!

Daisuke: Not again. Geez I wish it was that easy for me. Ok next is **InugamiGod!**

**Demon: So many pretty women!**

**Yanmaru: Well at least your still perverted.**

**Demon: Yeah. *groups the breast of every woman in the room except Yoruichi* I don't touch taken women.**

Akuma: *head pops in* What about Yoruichi's breasts??

Daisuke: Dude, he said he wasn't going to touch them.

Akuma: Oh, *goes back in*

Daisuke: Geez.

**Yanmaru: Baka. Well i'm first.**

**Akuma: We couldn't find info on Sasha or Tomo. The damn site wouldn't load.**

Daisuke: I'll answer for him. It's ok.

**Yoruichi: Perv.**

Yoruichi: SHUNKO! *shoots but misses*

**Ichigo: Stop raping the kid. It's disturbing to say the least. Rape Renji. He can take more.**

Toshiro: Listen to him!!!

Ichigo: Maybe, but you're still my little Toshi-chan.

Toshiro: STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!!

**Toshiro: Enjoy what little freedom you have left.**

Toshiro: I don't have any freedom left.

**Sasha: Like we said, we couldn't track your info down. Sorry about that, but it's nice to meet you.**

Sasha: Not likely.

**Tomo: Hello.**

Tomo: HI!!

**Ukitake: How's it going man?**

Ukitake: Good.

**Kyoraku: Perv.**

Kyoraku: Thank you.

**Lisa: Sexy perv.**

Lisa: I'm not a perv! I just have a healthy interest.

Ichigo: Same thing as a perv.

Lisa: Shut up, who asked you?!

**Sogyo: How are things going for you guys?**

Sogyo: Great!!!

Kotowari: **AnimeLuver-san **gave us a playground full of things!!

**Nanao: We all know you want to bang Kyoraku & have a 3way between him, you, & Lisa.**

Nanao: SHUT UP!!

Lisa: Come on Nanao-san. I know that your still a virgin.

Nanao: BE QUIET!! FINE I'LL DO IT HAPPY?!?!

Nanao & Kyoraku: Yes. *drags Nanao off*

**Tosen: How's it going?**

Tosen: Good.

**Shuuhei: Careful man. Akuma's crazy.**

Shuuhei: Yes I already know that.

**Demon: So's Inu.**

**Yanmaru: Yet Inu just causes mass desctruction at worst.**

**Demon: And i'm the spawn of satan. Anything else obvious you wanna point out?**

**Yanmaru: I'm good. Go have your fun.**

**Demon: *lustful glint in eye* So many to choose from.**

**Yanmaru: Yoruichi is taken & both Nanao & Lisa scare you. That leaves Tomo. Not very hard to figure that out.**

**Demon: True.**

**Yanmaru: Hold that thought. Inu just sent over what info he finally was able to get. Now I can ask decent questions.**

**Sasha: Sorry about the tragic past you had. How are things going with Mafuyu these days?**

Sasha: *blushes at the name Mafuyu* G-good.

Tomo: That's a lie!! He loves her now!!

Mafuyu: *walks in* Is that true Sasha-kun?

Sasha: *blushes incredibly* Y-yes.

Daisuke: Just like Toshiro.

**Tomo: You do know that the Qwaser of Gold that is shaped like an upsidedown Eastern Cross between your breast is draining your life?**

Tomo: REALLY?!?! I was knocked out the whole time!! Mafuyu-chan, is this true?!

Mafuyu: Y-yes.

Tomo: *goes to emo corner and starts crying* Why me?

Mafuyu: Tomo!

**Demon: *asleep***

**Yanmaru: Well looks like I bored him too much. We'll send over Grimm & Nnoitra next time. Hopefully that should liven things up. *drags Demon home***

Akuma: *walks in with Yoruichi* Bye guys! Next up is **French Girl satsubatsu.**

**Me: I decided for something new!**

**T.B: IT'S AWFULL! SAVE ME!**

**Me: Don't pay attention, it was just a test! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Akuma: I have a feeling this isn't going to be good.

Everyone else: Uh huh.

**Questions:**

**For the guys, What is your biggest fear?**

All the guys except Akuma and Daisuke: FAN GIRLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Akuma & Daisuke: The one you love dying.

**For the girls, Why are guys perverts?**

Girls: We have no idea, ask them.

**T.B: YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE ANSWERED!**

Akuma: Why??

**Me: *evil laugh* Now for the Dares *evil glint in the eyes and smile***

Akuma: Uh Oh.

**For the guys, PASS ONE WEEK WITH OBSESIVE FAN GIRLS!**

Guys except Akuma and Daisuke: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FANNNNN GIRLLLLLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * gets chased by them* SAVE YOURSELVES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**For the grils, TORTURE THE PERVERTS!**

Girls except Lisa: That means we have to torture Lisa. *ties Lisa, Kyoraku, and Daisuke up*

Lisa, Kyoraku, and Daisuke: FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Girls: *gets tweezers and slowly plucks out fingernails* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Akuma: Am I the only one not getting hurt??

**T.B: Fan girls don't exist, fan girls don't exist...**

**Me: Hope you liked it! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Akuma: Well that was fun. Next, we have a new reviewer!! It is **babygaaralover**

**O.K... I have no clue what happened to my other quetsions, but Oh well I'm breaking Policy!! LOVE THE STORY!**

**Toushiro: admit it you love Ichigo! by the way are you ticklish!**

Toshiro: I DO NOT LOVE HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IN FACT I WISH HE'D DIE IN A HOLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And yes I am.

Akuma: BGL asked me to do this in her last review. *tickle tortures toshiro*

Toshiro: STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T BREATH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *passes out*

Akuma: oh well. Enjoy the fun while it lasts.

Ichigo: Thank you Toshiro for giving me that last piece of info. **AnimeLuve-san!!** If you're reading this!! I need a feather!!!!

**Ichigo: (drools) YOURSO SMEXY!**

Ichigo: See Toshiro!!! Someone agrees with me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Toshiro: *still passed out*

**Akuma: Here ( hands picture of Yoruichi takeing a shower) you deserve it dud, and I forgive you.**

Akuma: THANKS YOU SOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But I already see her naked now adays.

**Daisuke: Here ( hands picture of Soi Fon takeing a Bath)**

Daisuke: THANKS YOU SOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE NOW MY FAVORITE PERSON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Sasha: You do know that thats a girl name, are you a girly man??**

Sasha: *breaks off a piece of iron and puts it at neck* Say that again, and you will die.

**Tomo: do you think your boobs are as big as Yoruichi's?**

Tomo: No way!!

Yoruichi: Yes they are.

Tomo: Thank you Yoruichi-san!

**Ukiktake: Get well soon!**

Ukitake: Thank you very much.

**Kyoraku: PERVERT!PERVRT! STAY AWAY FROM SHIRO!**

Kyoraku: I only have an interest in women, not men.

**Lisa: why do you look a girls in swim suits**

Lisa: For the last time, I have a healthy interest.

**Nanao: I fell so sorry for you to have a pervert as a captain.**

Nanao: Me too, me too.

**Tosen:YOU IDIOT!! YOUR LOGIC AKES NO SENCE ABOUT JUSTICE! MEET MALET-SAMA! (hits him in the head with mallet-sama)**

Tosen: First of all, ow. Second of all, if Shuuhei can understand it then you can too.

Shuuhei: Tosen taicho! That was so mean!!

**Shuuhei: (drooling) your smexy too., do flirt with renji?**

Shuuhei: Thank you and NO WAY IN HELL I EVER DID THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tosen: Don't lie, I saw you flirting with him while I was still a taicho.

**Yoruichi: sorry I forgot to HI! also I dare to wear this (holds up black and white stripped bikini) and give Akuma a hug**

Yoruichi: Sure. *puts bikini on in front of everyone*

All guys except Akuma and Daisuke: WOOHOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yoruichi: *blushes*

Akuma: Shunko. *shunpos in front of Yoruichi* This is mine.

All guys except Toshiro, Ichigo, Tosen, and Daisuke: H-hai!!

**Sogyo no Kotowari: YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE! (hugs them and gives them candy**

Sogyo and Kotowari: Yay!! Candy!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU!!

**Dare time, although I gave Yoruichi hers already**

**Toushiro: ear this sext whit kitty costume!!**

Toshiro: OH COME ON!! I ALREADY GOT RID OF THE OTHER ONE!!

Ichigo: Do it.

Toshiro: No.

Ichigo: *hollified* Do it.

Toshiro: No.

Ichigo: Getsuga Tensh-

Toshiro: FINE!! *puts it on* Is it supposed to be this tight?

Ichigo: HELL YEAH!!!!!!!!!!

**Ichigo: wear these wolf ears and tail**

Ichigo: Ooh, a perfect match. *puts them on and licks Toshiro's cheek*

Toshiro: AWAY DEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Shuuhei: go kiss Renji**

Shuuhei: NO WAY IN HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tosen: *hollified* Do it.

Shuuhei: Hai, Taicho.*does dare* Now I will have to wash the taste out of my mouth.

Akuma: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shuuhei: What's wrong with you?

Akuma: Toshiro managed to get the feather, !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Tosen: shutup about justice**

Tosen: Never.

**Nanao: act sexy for once**

Nanao: Fine. *takes off tops. Blushes* Ha-happy?

Akuma: That's not acting sexy. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DID I DO IT TO YOU THIS LONG?!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Toshiro: I just want you to suffer for these five chapters.

Fan girls: YEAH!!! LET HIM GO!!!!!! *starts chanting let him go*

Akuma: They are starting to get annoying.

Toshiro: Yeah I know. And by the way **French girl**, Momo will kill them all by tomorrow. And probably Ichigo by tomorrow.

Ichigo: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Toshiro: No.

**Can't hink of anything else for every ones else wait I dare everyone to Kiss someone they like. Alright thats all for me! By the way Call me BGL its easier that way!!**

Akuma: Got it BGL. See ya around! Ok next chapter, our guest stars are going to be…

Mafuyu

Sasha

Matsumoto

Yoshii

Hideyoshii

Hirako

Aizen

Gin

Ginrei (Byakuyabo's Grandpa. Byakuyabo is Byakuya.)

Mayuri

Nemu

Akuma: That's it!! Oh and I'll also invite…

Sakura

Sasuke (sas-GAY)

Naruto

Negi

Asuna (both from Negima)

And Momo!

Akuma: Oh and also, be prepared because Sasha will occasionally suck on women's breasts for Soma. Soma helps Qwasers survive and he is a Qwaser. So yeah. Be prepared!! He will suck on Mafuyu's Breasts more often. So bai!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Akuma: Hey and we're back!!

Toshiro: How do I get this freakin chain off?!?!

Ichigo: STOP IT!!!!!!!!!

Akuma: What am I going to do with these people.

Mafuyu: *sweat drops* Uhh. Is he straight?!

Akuma: No, no he isn't.

Sasha: I knew it.

Akuma: Everyone knew. You're so slow.

Sasha: Shut up.

Akuma: Ok then.

Daisuke: YOU NEVER INVITE SOI FON!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Akuma: If I do next chapter, will you be happy?

Daisuke: YES!!!!!

Akuma: She might kill me for all the things I have already done to Yoruichi.

Yoruichi: Don't worry, she can't hurt me so I'll protect you.

Akuma: Thanks Yoruichi-san. Oh! And we have a surprise visitor.

Yoruichi: I know who it is.

Daisuke: Tell us!!

Akuma: I can't give it away.

Everyone except Yoruichi: WHY NOT!!!

Akuma: Because you have to guess it. Why don't you tell us a hint mystery person??

??: well I'm skilled at the sword.

Daisuke: That can be anyone from the Soul Society!!

Akuma: Ok, give us another hint mystery person!

??: I'm from Negima.

Negi & Asuna: WE KNOW WHO IT IS!!

Akuma: Great now shush!!

Daisuke: It's Setsuna-chan.

Akuma: Dang it!! How did you know!!

Daisuke: I'm a big fan of Negima.

Akuma: Oh yeah.

Mayuri: Why did I have to come here??

Akuma: BECAUSE I SAID SO!! I HATE THAT QUESTION SOO MUCH!!!

Nemu: Please try to resist yourself from yelling at Mayuri-sama.

Akuma: Fine!

Aizen: This house is very simple yet amazing. It is much chaotic here than at Inu-san's place.

Gin: This place is fun!!

Ginrei: *mad* Yoruichi-san. It seems you have moved on from my son to… this hooligan.

Akuma: *vein pops* CALL ME A HOOLIGAN ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL POP YOUR HEAD OFF!!

Yoruichi: Akuma-kun stop it. *licks* Calm down please. Ginrei-dono, your son was too boring, I had to move on.

Akuma: Byakuyabo's dad?

Yoruichi: No his uncle. He was too stuck up.

Akuma: TAKE THAT LOSER!!

Yoruichi: Now Akuma.

Akuma: Hai, hai.

Sakura: This is awkward.

Naruto: How?

Sakura: We're the only Naruto characters.

Sasuke: I could care less.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun, you're too mean.

Sasuke: STOP CALLING ME THAT!! I'M NO LONGER ON YOUR SIDE!!

Momo: Too… Many… fangirls…

Toshiro: I have a bad feeling about this.

Akuma: *sits down* CUT OFF THEIR HEADS!!!!!

Toshiro: Stop encouraging her!

Momo: ICHIGO!!!! SNAP, TOBIUME!!!!!!!!!

Ichigo: CRAPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Akuma: That's all the characters right? Ok on to our reviewers!! First up is **AnimeLuver4everandevr.**

Momo: It's her!!!!

Toshiro: Oh shit.

**Toushi-chan, if you must know. I get them from Isshin, and buy them myself.**

Toshiro: So THAT'S where she get's them. No wonder they're so perverted.

**Ichigo, you really want more outfits? Okay! -shows him to a big closet with any type of costume/cosplay he says- Everything is all sexy like! ^_^**

Ichigo: Hehehehehehehehe. So many to choose from. I choose that sexy kitty outfit you used to seduce Grimmjow, maybe a cheerleader outfit but the skirt has to be extra small, and I want to keep the other ones. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

Toshiro: Crap!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Okay... Time for things!**

**1) Mayuri, why is Nemu' skirt short?**

Mayuri: Who knows. I gave her a regular Shinigami outfit, and then one day she came back from a mission with that abomination she calls clothes.

**2) Momo-chan, get over Aizen! He is a traitor! Gin is a good guy... I think! Plus, how do you feel when YukiHime(Toushiro) ws with Ichi?**

Momo: *vein pops* Bankai.

Toshiro: WHEN DID SHE LEARN BANKAI!!!!!!!

Momo: *chases Toshiro but Bankai runs out* DAMN IT!!! I FORGT I DON'T HAVE A BANKAI!!!!!

Everyone: *falls to floor*

**3) Sas-UKE and Naruto... shall be together! ^_^**

Akuma: Why are you putting Emphasis on the uke. *few minutes later* Oh I get it now!! Uke!! Haha your funny.

Sasuke: Wow your slow.

Akuma: Shut up! I'll put you in the nice box.

Sasuke: NO!! ANYTHING BUT THE NICE BOX!!!

Akuma: Then Shut up!!

Yoruichi: I'll do what he says.

Sasuke: Hai. And no we shall not be together.

Naruto: It could happen.

Sasuke: ARE YOU SERIOUSLY THINKING ABOUT IT?! WE'RE GUYS!!

Naruto: Yeah you're right.

**4) Sakura-chan, sorry but its obvious that those two love eachother. First stage is denial!**

Sakura: No they won't and I'm not in denial.

**5) Aizen... -draws sword- I SHOULD FRICKEN KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID IN MANGA CHAPTER 392! THAT WAS A DICK MOVE! -points sword to throat- You better hang yourself or there will be torture!**

Aizen: Hey, I'm not proud of it.

Momo: Yeah right!! *two hours later*

Aizen: *shocked*

Akuma: I never knew she had such a colorful vocabulary.

Toshiro: Me neither.

Aizen: *still shocked*

**6) Gin... I guess your okay. You and Rangiku belong together.**

Gin: How many people are going to say that??

**7) Akuma... your a guy... and you love yaoi? first time I heard that!**

Akuma: Ok first of all, if you read it, Daisuke said that. And Daisuke is a major pervert. He won't care if it's yaoi, or yuuri (lesbian hentai)

Daisuke: YEAH I DO!!! I ONLY LIKE REGULAR HENTAI!!

Akuma: You keep telling yourself that buddy.

**8) I dare Ichigo to keep n torturing his lil YukiHime withthe costumes and taking pics!**

Ichigo: Yes!!

Toshiro: NO!!!!!!!!

**9) Give me the tape! I would love to see!~(talkin' to Ichi)**

Ichigo: Her you go. I put camera's everywhere so you can see every view of it.

**10) I dare Sasuke and Naruto to make-out for 5 minutes.**

Naruto: Sure.

Sasuke: NO WAY IN HE- *gets cut off by Naruto's lips* *muffles* HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Akuma: Finally some torture. *gets popcorn* Want some Negi??

Negi: Yay!! Popcorn!!

**11) Question for Akuma... well a request. Can you invite Kusaka, Renji, and Hisagi? Please?**

Akuma: Sure! It'll be awesome for them to come!!

**That all! Awesome chappy once again! -puts more food in room-**

Akuma: Than-

Rukia: Chappy?!?!?! Where?!?!?!?!

Akuma: Again! She meant chapter!!

Rukia: *starts sulking and goes back*

Akuma: Sheesh! Ok next is **French Girl satsubatsu**

**Me: Yo!**

**T.B: Okay.**

**Me: Questions!**

**T.B: One word why?**

**Me: Because!**

**T.B: No comment.**

**Me: Questions:**

**Toshiro, would you stab Momo with all your might?  
Believe me you will!**

Toshiro: NO WAY IN HELL WILL I EVER DO THAT!!! And I already know I do that in the Manga, but I didn't mean to!! Aizen tricked me!!

**Ichigo, Are you liking your time with Toshiro?**

Ichigo: HELLZ YEAH!!! I GET TO TORTURE HIM, LUV HIM, SQUEEZE HIM, SHOVE MY **** INTO HIS ***, AND HAVE FUN WITH HIM.

Toshiro: *goes into emo corner and starts crying* Why me?!?!

Momo: You've upset Shiro-chan!!!!!!!! *starts chasing Ichigo* Hado number 31, Shakaho!!

Ichigo: HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Matsuùoto, How do you feel about your Taicho and Ichigo? Do you have any pictures?**

Matsumoto: I'm really upset, but yeah! I got whole bunch of pictures!!

Toshiro: How'd you get that?!?!

Matsumoto: Ichigo-kun traded me this for an uke-slave costume.

Toshiro: *goes back to emo corner*

**Gin, Do you think that Matsumoto will kill you durring the chapter?**

Gin: Yes.

Matsumoto: Damn straight.

**Aizen, how did you stand Momo all these years?**

Aizen: I didn't. Remember, it could've been me or an illusion! But it was me and I liked her.

Momo: Cut the crap Aizen!

Matsumoto: Wow, you really have moved on.

**Daisuke, How are you?**

Daisuke: *too busy watching Hentai* That's nice.

**Momo, I hate you with all my might and you will suffer!**

Momo: Right back at you.

**T.B: And now the Dares.**

**Me: Dares!**

**T.b: Yes one word.**

**Me: Meanie!**

**T.B: So I'm part of you. You should stop insulting yourself.**

**Me: Dares:**

**Momo, I dare you to spend the day with obsesive Fan Girls that love Toshiro and Hateyou! Oh! And by the way I'm their leader, MWAHAHAHAHA!**

Momo: FANGIRLS ARE EVERYWHERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fan girls: Leave Toshi-chan alone!!

**Matsumoto, conveice everybody to play the bottle!**

Matsumoto: *convinces everyone except Akuma*

Yoruichi: Come on Akuma-kun. *licks* It'll be fun.

Akuma: *get's turned on* Ok.

*after an hour of playing spin the bottle, the bottle always points at Daisuke and Hideyoshi is next to him*

Daisuke: How?!

Yoshii: Daisuke must die.

Daisuke: Don't need to get that far little man.

Yoshii: Don't call me little man. *flips Daisuke*

Daisuke: you're pretty strong. *gets into fight*

Akuma: Cool. We haven't had a fight in a long time.

Setsuna: I want to go back to Inu-kun.

Akuma: Please stay here. *Licks cheek*

Setsuna: I-I guess I can stay.

Yoruichi: Why?!

Akuma: Come on this is pay back, after all you did hug… I forgot who it was. If anyone remembers, please tell me. You did hug the person naked.

Yoruichi: Fine.

Akuma: *thinks* Don't kill me Inu-san!!

**T.B That's all Folks.**

**Me: BYE!**

Akuma: Ok bye!! Ok next is-

Setsuna: Can I say it?

Akuma: Sure.

Setsuna: Ok next is **babygaaralover.**

**BGL:I HAVE RETURNED!MWAHAHAHAHAHHA! **

**Toushiro: bad lil shiro you do not tickle the author, your punishment will come soon. (glares evily)**

Toshiro: Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

Akuma: Because it's a bad feeling, duh.

Toshiro: Thank you captain obvious.

Akuma: Toshiro can't take jokes, Shiro can't take jo-okes.

Toshiro: Shut up!!

**Ichigo: here is a a bag of feathers, and strawerry syrup, use them how you please!**

Ichigo: BWAHAHAHAHA!!! I know how to use the feathers and strawberry syrup!!

**Akuma: Sorry toushiro managed to get the father, here you can put him this. (gives him stocks) THese were used back in sometime to Torture crimilas. You pu the feet threw the botom to holes, and the hands in the top two.**

Akuma: I think this would go best with Ichigo. Here.

Ichigo: Yes!! *ties Toshiro's arms and legs, then strips of his clothes* You look so kawaii!!

Toshiro: *blushes immensely* Why in public?!

Ichigo: Because I need to punish you. *puts electric fence around them so Momo can't get in*

Momo: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Daisuke: YAY! YOU LIKE ME HERE HAVE CAKE!**

Daisuke: YAY!!

**Yuroichi: you really like akuma don't you?**

Yoruichi: Not to sound cruel and all, but what gave you the idea, me having sex with him a lot or me licking him?

**Mafuyu: do like Sasha?**

Mafuyu: Y-yes. *blushes*

Sasha: *shock*

**Sasha: BRING IT ON GIRLIE MAN! (Has double bladed sythe on shoulder)**

Sasha: Ahh another scythe user, well bring it on. Mafuyu!

Mafuyu: Mmm. *pulls off top*

Sasha: *Sucks breasts and finishes* Thank you. *begins to fight*

**Matsumoto: Why do you squich Toushiro with your boobs?**

Matsumoto: Because it's fun to get Taicho mad. Hehe.

**Yoshi: HI!**

Yoshii: HALLO!

**Hideyoshii: What's up?**

Hideyoshi: Nothin much.

**Hirako: whoa are you agian?**

Hirako: I hate not being known.

Akuma: Well you are in only a few episodes.

**Azien: I HATE YOU BASTARD!**

Aizen: Thank you.

**Gin: WHY? WHY DO LEAVE? YOU HAVE MATSUMOTO AND TOUSHIRO TO TAKE OF!**

Gin: Because Aizen told me to come and if I didn't then he would kill me. I would've liked to stay.

**Ginrei: Just how old are you and where are you now?**

Ginrei: I'm not telling.

**Momo: Azien doesn't love you, and Toushiro is now with Ichi How do feel??**

Momo: *vein pops and fiery aura around her* What did she say?!?!?!

Akuma: Someone hold her back!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Toshiro holds back*

**Mayuri: You scare me!!**

Mayuri: *starts crying* No one has ever told me that! I am sooo happy!

**Nemu: how many copies of you are there?**

Nemu: Just one, me.

**Sakura: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU ALMOST GOT YOURELF KILLED!**

Sakura: I was thinking I was strong enough, clearly I was wrong.

**Naruto: are you bi? if so would you kiss gaara?**

Naruto: I am not bi!

Akuma: Then why did you kiss Sasuke?

Naruto: Sasuke is different!!

Akuma: How so?

Naruto: We've known each other for a long time!!

Akuma: You are stupid. He left you guys!!

**Saske: DUCK BUTT HEAD YOU SUCK! **

Sasuke: Thank you.

**Negi:YOUR SO CUTE! (hugs him)**

Negi: *blushes* Thank you.

Asuna: Don't touch him!! *tries to pry her off*

**Asuna: do you thin of Negi as a little brother?**

Asuna: N-yes.

Negi: Really?!

Asuna: Yes

**BGL: DARE TIME! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Momo: give up on azien**

Momo: I have.

**Azien: go die**

Aizen: Not likely.

**Gin: open your eyes, I'm very curiose**

Gin: My eyes are already open but really slightly.

Akuma: Yeah, how else would he see?

**Naruto: go one hour with out thinking about ramen**

Naruto: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ME CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT RAMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Mayuri: make a drinkable truth seirume**

Mayuri: Finally fun!! *makes 15 boteles and makes everyone but Nemu drink it*

Akuma: I ate the last cookie!!

Daisuke: I peek at Soi Fon and masturbate to her!!

Akuma: Disgusting dude.

Daisuke: Don't know what's happening!!!

Aizen: I slept with Momo!!!

Momo: Aizen!! You said you won't tell anyone!! Also I had sex with Shiro-chan 155 times!!

Toshiro: You counted?!

Momo: Yes.

Toshiro: I kinda enjoy this abuse! No I don't! Mine is a lie serum!!

Ichigo: I once had sex with Toshiro, nonstop, for 2 hours!!

Akuma: That's disgusting dude.

Negi: Once I get older (yes I did read further into manga) I had sex with Asuna-san!

Asuna: I lobe Negi-kun! Shut up!! What am I saying!!

Hirako: I Made love to Hiyori once! Shut up!! *bangs head repeatedly*

Yoruichi: I took Pictures of me and Akuma have sex!!

Akuma: Really?!?!

Yoruichi: *blushes* Yes.

Akuma: I'm sad.

Sasha: I slept with Mafuyu!!

Mafuyu: I was raped by the Qwaser of Gold!!

Sasha: Now I have a bigger reason to kill him!

Sasuke: I slept with my brother!! Oh DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!

Akuma: Isn't that illegal?

Sasuke: He never liked to follow the rules.

Sakura: I peeked at Kakashi in a bath!!

Naruto: I… I… I'm becoming a father!!!!

Akuma: *wide eyed and in shock*

Daisuke: Yeah he's out.

Yoshii: Me and Hideyoshi had sex!!

Akuma: You guys are underage!!

Yoshi and Hideyoshi:*in shock*

Ginrei: Nothing.

**Toushiro: drink the truth seirume, now Who do love??**

Toshiro: MOMO!!!! *struggles to get out*

Ichigo: *in shock*

Akuma: I'll get you out. *breaks chain*

Toshiro: *grabs Momo and brings her to room.*

Momo: Toshiro!! Toshiro!! Shiro-chan!!!!

Akuma: Wow.

**BGL: thats all for me!**

**Ryonuske: What are doing?**

**BGL: asking questions and writting dares**

**Ryonuske: (reads) WHAT THEY HELL YOU GAVE HIM MY STOCKS!**

**BGL: Quit whinning or I won't make that story about you and Zoro**

**Ryonuske: ( goes and cowers in a cowner)**

**BGL: thats better, thats just on of my characters, he has a crush on zoro from One Piece. Bye for now.**

Akuma: Ok bye!! Next up is a new reviewer, **second etapa.**

**HI GUYS!!**

Akuma: Hallo!

**Poor Toshiro. Here is a Ichigo-away ring. while you wear it, Ichigo can´t come closer than 5 feet from you, or he will be sent crashing to the wall/ceiling. It also can´t be removed through external influence, meaning that noone can remove it. It also can´t be destroyed by any type of weapon or attack. But before this * destroys the chains connecting Ichigo and Toshiro *. You should be thankful for this. * puts ring on Toshiro ***

Toshiro: Tha-than-thank you!!!!! Ha ha ha. Momo stop touching me there!!

Ichigo: Toshi-chan!!!!!! *tries to get on Toshiro but goes flying across the room* Ugh!

Toshiro: This is awesome!!

**Sakura: I dare you to have a threesome with Naruto and Sas-uke.**

Akuma: Again, why did he emphasize it. I don't think he meant it as **AnimeLuver** did. (Still trying to figure out what to call you **Animeluver!)**

Sasuke & Naruto & Sakura: Fine we'll do it. *does dare*

**Aizen: YOU F*CKING BASTARD!! I´LL F*CKING KILL YOU!! BANKAI LVL3!! MUTEKI TORIDE ( invincible fortress ) PANDORA!! * a gint flying fortress appears behind me with hundreds of cero gattling guns, while my zanpakuto turn into a arm-plasmacannon and a katana. * DIE!! * after he is defeated, but still concious, I cut of every limb of him one by one, and then decapitate him. * That is for using Momo like that, you f*cking bastard.**

Aizen: I WOULD VERY MUCH LIKE MY LIMBS BACK PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Akuma: Good luck with Yoruichi. Well, actually, get lucky with Yoruichi ( got the meaning, right? ).**

Akuma: Yeah I get it, but Yoruichi doesn't want to go so fast, she wants to wait for at least 40 chapters. Until then, I'm using condoms.

**Well, BYE!!**

Akuma: BYE!! Ok next is also a new reviewer, **bookist.**

**Alright: Toshiro I dare you to give Harribel a love potion so she falls in love with oyu.**

Toshiro: I would, but Momo will kill me.

Akuma: Ok that's it for now! Sorry this took a long time to upload. So bye!! Next week's guest stars are…

Momo

Iba (Komamura's Vice captain)

Ikkaku

Yumichika

Negi (again)

Asuna (again)

Konoka

And Soi Fon!

Akuma: And that's it!

Setsuna: Can I come again? I didn't get a lot of dares and questions.

Akuma: Sure! Setsuna is coming too so don't forget to ask her questions!! If you forget, I'll kill you.

Daisuke: He's not kidding you know.

Akuma: Ok that's it, bye!!

Ichigo: Oh and **AnimeLuver-san!** I have more pics and vids of me raping Toshi-kun!

Toshiro: Give those back!!

Ichigo: No!

Akuma: Ok now that's it.


	8. Chapter 8

Akuma: We're back!! It's been two days!! *sigh* Wow.

Daisuke: Yeah, he's been very lazy for the past two days.

Akuma: Sumimasen. Hehe. Ok to recap the characters are…

Momo: Hallo everyone!! It's been so peaceful since Shiro-chan got that ring.

Ichigo: Toshi-kun!! *gets banged into the ceiling*

Toshiro: Hell yeah!! I love this!!!

Akuma: Well he's enjoying that.

Toshiro: Thank you **second etapa!! **

Setsuna: This place is very lively. It's unusual.

Akuma: But you were in Inu's place the whole time.

Setsuna: Right. Sorry.

Iba: Why did I have to come here?!?!

Akuma: *dark aura surrounds him* I'm getting sick and tired of hearing that. *shunko mode* So I advise you to shut up.

Yoruichi: I would do as he says.

Iba: H-hai.

Ikkaku: I wanna battle!!

Akuma: Fine, Shunko *defeats Ikkaku in 10 secs.* Happy?

Ikkaku: That was unfair!!!

Akuma: Blah blah blah.

Yumichika: My my, losing sure isn't beautiful.

Ikkaku: I wouldn't be talking!!

Yumichika: Humph.

Negi: What a lively place.

Asuna: I think it's stupid.

Negi: Asuna-san. *sweat drops*

Akuma: I wouldn't be talking Asuna, your classroom is pretty lively too.

Konoka: Se-chan, why didn't you tell me that this many people would come! I would've made tea and everything!

Setsuna & Akuma: No need for that!

Konoka: Well if you insist.

Soi Fon: I will kill you Akuma for doing all those things to Yoruichi-sama.

Akuma: Since you say that, I have been wondering for a long time now, are you a lesbian??

Soi Fon: N-no!!!

Yoruichi: That would explain why she has peeped on me several times.

Soi Fon: You said you won't tell anyone about that!!

Yoruichi: Hehe, sorry.

Akuma: Ok. Now onto our reviewers!! First up is **InugamiGod.**

Setsuna: Yay!! Inu-kun reviewed!!

**Inu: Se-chan! *hugs & french kisses Setsuna* I missed you.**

Setsuna: ME too!!!

**Grimm: What the hell happened to mine & Nnoitra's review?**

**Inu: *still hugging Setsuna* Remember Internet acted up just then.**

**Grimm: NO! *skulks in corner***

**Inu: I'm here to be with my wife. She's pregant again.**

Akuma: Wow. No offence but is there nothing for you guys to do except having sex??

Setsuna: Hehe.

**Sam: So it's up to me for ?s & dares.**

**Akuma: I have 2 for you. 1: Do you happen to know the Tales Series? 2: Why don't you review?**

Akuma: No I don't. I'll look it up though. And sumimasen!! I'm sorry!!

**Inu: Hey, no harrasing him.**

**Sam: Just curious. Besides he licked Setsuna-san.**

**Inu: I know. I just don't wanna kill Yoruichi with him. Besides as long as he don't kiss her it's no big deal.**

Akuma: *sulks in corner* I was hoping I would forget about that. Now Sam brings it up.

Yoruichi & Setsuna: It's alright!

Akuma: Fine.

**Sam: Eh.**

**Toshiro: Good luck with Momo.**

Toshiro: Thank you.

**Momo: Have fun with Shiro-chan. Kono-chan dared me to say it.**

Momo: Thanks(?)

**Iba: How come we don't see you fight alot?**

Iba: *drunk* I don't know bitch?! Why don't you fight me now?!

Akuma: *punches Iba in the face*

Iba: *Knocked out*

Akuma: I think I went a little too far.

Asuna: You think?!

**Ikkaku: I dare you to pick on Ichigo & Yumi-chan.**

Ikkaku: I don't "pick" on other person, that's what the weak does.

**Yumi-chan: That's you Yumichika. Rape Ichigo.**

Yumichika: I'm not gay.

Yoruichi: Then what's with all this Yaoi pictures of you and him??

Yumichika: *grabs pictures and eats them* What Yaoi pictures??

**Negi: Bang Asuna.**

Negi: Underage right now.

Akuma: In this Q&A, age doesn't really matter.

Negi: *blushes* But I don't know how to.

Akuma: Don't worry, I bet Asuna will get a dare to bang you and she'll just ride you along. Just go with the flow!

**Asuna: Bang Negi. Sorry, but i'm getting paid to say these.**

Asuna: No wa-

Akuma: *dark aura* You have to.

Asuna: H-hai. *sigh* Come on Negi! *goes to bedroom*

Negi: Asuna-san, I'm underaged!!

Akuma: Apparently, she doesn't care.

**Soi Fon: Bang Daisuke.**

Soi Fon: I'd have to be hypnotized to do that.

Daisuke: *unstable Shunko mode* Please do it!

Soi Fon: O-o-ok.

Daisuke: Yay!! *goes into other bedroom*

Akuma: If they had gone into the Asuna room, they would've died.

**Daisuke: Have fun with Soi Fon.**

Akuma: Daisuke is not here at the moment, please leave a message after the beep, beeeeeeeeeep.

**Setsuna-san: A message from Kono-chanF(F=Future) Your pregancy has sped up again. 4Chapters left till then.**

Setsuna: WHAT?! Oh my god! We have to figure out names. Wahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!

Akuma: You never cry. Well not a lot.

**Kono-chan: *blushes* I'm not getting paid enough to say that.**

Konoka: Ok.

**InuF: Then she shall suffer.**

**Sam: I hate InuF.**

**Inu: Same here. You might wanna say whatever he wants then.**

**Kono-chan: *bright red* Oh man. Kono-chan will you *whispers in her ear* have sex with me?**

Konoka: Sure! *smiles, then whispers* But I would've liked it more surprising. Come back next chapter, ok?

**Inu: Akuma-kun i'm staying here till the end of the chapter.**

Akuma: Of course Inu-sama.

Setsuna: YAY!! Thank you Akuma-san.

Akuma: No problem, next reviewer is **babygaaralover.**

**BGL: HI GUYS!**

**Toushiro: (grabs the hand with the ring on it) **

**BGL: hm? (pulls out tweasers) If I'm correct second etapa said that noone can remove it using external force, didn't say anything about objects ( pulls ring off and locks in a safe)There Now sit down Toushiro.**

Toshiro: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Starts spazing out*

Akuma: That's a first. And didn't he say that nothing at all can remove it?

Toshiro: Oh and I asked Negi to put a spell on it so it would return to the owner no matter what!! It'll take 5 minutes though.

**Ichigo: Befor you attack him you sit down too just a few inhes away and keep your hands to yourself.**

Ichigo: Fine.

**BGL: alright Ryo these two are al yours**

**Ryonuske: Thanks, Alright first lets start with Ichigo, you need to stop being so ruff with him, try to be alittle more gentler with him, don't force youreslf on him. Just be romantic about. Now you Toshiro just give him chance you never know. Also Ichigo if he still doesn't change then let him go and make sure that he's happy.**

Ichigo: Fine.

Toshiro: I-I guess that can work.

Akuma: Great!! I set you guys on a date!! To Six flags!! OH and I reserved the whole park, it will be just you two.

Ichigo: Thank you!!

Toshiro: Ok.

**BGL: thanks Ryo, Now Ichigo no more rapeing you can put him in costumes, mainly becuase I want pictures to, but be nicer.**

Ichigo: Ok.

**Momo: Why did you have sex with Kira, (holds up pictures for proof)**

Momo: That's not true!!

Toshiro: *fiery aura* You did what now?!

Ichigo: Just get your mind off of it. Let's go.

Toshiro: Fine.

**Ikkaku: HI BALDY MAN!**

Ikkaku: I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!

**Yumichika: hav you had sex with Ikkaku?**

Yumichika: Why do people always ask that?!?!

**Iba: did you know that even your zanpakto isn't even recognized by any one?**

Iba: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *goes to emo corner* WHY?!?!

**Negi:(glomps him) YOUR JUST SO CUTE! But sadly not as cute as my lil Toushi!!**

Akuma: Negi isn't here at the moment, please leave a message after the beep, beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!

**Asuna: My Cousin thinks your hot.**

Akuma: Asuna isn't here at the moment, please leave a message after the beep, beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!

**Konoka: UH?? who are you??'t just like Akuma, You luv him!**

Konoka: Right now, I'm tied to Sam-kun.

**Yuroichi: Sorry your right, you on**

Yoruichi: It's ok.

**Soi Fon: (runs away) don't kill me**

Akuma: Soi Fon and Daisuke isn't here at the moment, please leave a message after the beep, beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!

**Daisuke: Are happy now that Soi fon is there?**

Daisuke: Like I said.

**Setsuna: I swear I have heard that name befor, who are you?**

Setsuna: Inu-kun!! Someone doesn't know me!!

**BGL: DARES BABY MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Yumichika: I dare you tomake out with Ikkaku**

Yumichika: Making out with men is simply not beautiful.

**Momo: admitthe truth about you and Kira**

Momo: Nothing happened between us!!

**Negi: Kiss Asuna**

Akuma: They're doing that currently.

**Soi Fon: Wear this ( holds up navy blue sexy kitty outfit)**

Soi Fon: Sure, Daisuke-kun, guess what BGL gave me!!

Daisuke: SCORE!!

**BGL: wow i kind of mellowed out there on Toushiro and Ichigo,but Ichigo you start being more nicer and romantic with lil Toushi from now on Mister.**

**Akuma: YOU STILL ROCK DUDE!**

Akuma: Thanks!

**BGL: BYE GUYS, Oh here gives everyone Oreo Cookies and Cream icream shakes. Bye.**

Akuma: My reviewers are never boring. Next reviewer is **Tamera Gallini. **Cool a new reviewer.

**:lightbulb appears above head: Can I dare them? Please? :o**

Akuma: Sure that's the whole point.

**Since I've read your full Q&A, I'm pitying Toshiro now. And that I really don't like new Ichigo so...**

Akuma: Me too, I don't like him.

**Toshiro: Go take your revenge on him. I dare you.**

Akuma: Right now he's having a date with Ichigo.

**And Question: Why do you like Momo?**

Akuma: He'll probably say something like 'Momo is my childhood friend and I have grown to like her' but that's not going to last because of the date.

**Ichigo: :slap: You deserve that. ^_^ And your zanpaktou reminds me of Bono.**

Akuma: I'll pass it down to him.

**Question: What's with becoming such a violent bi-sexual all of a sudden?**

Akuma: He'll answer that when he comes back.

**:burns all the sex-slave costumes: Die! Stupid things! Die! :slightly psychotic evil laughter:**

Akuma: Wow.

**Now look what you made me do. **

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHA!!

**Daisuke: Hello. Its nice to meet you. Hows being a Captain going for you**

Daisuke: *comes back with Soi Fon holding onto hime* Hey, it's nice to meet you too, and being a captain is being great.

Akuma: He's calmer than normal.

**Now a dare, hm... :thinks: Nothing except a muffin driving a car. Think of what you can do with that.**

Daisuke: O…k?

**Yoruichi: Yo! I'll have to bring Zeta next time. He's a big fan of yours... in a AI sort of way...**

Yoruichi: Hi. And tell him that it'll be a pleasure to meet him.

**Question: Why are you a cat and a person? I can understand the person, but not the cat part.**

Yoruichi: Because it'll be fun to surprise men.

**Dare: Uh... show me your shikai! or have some catnip. Either one. **

Yoruichi: I can't show you the Shikai because my Zanpakuto isn't with me so I'll eat catnip. *eats catnip* That was good.

**Momo: Hey, congrats on getting over Aizen. :gives bottle of Sake:**

Momo: Thank you, and I don't drink.

**Question: What's it like talking to Tobiume?**

Momo: It makes me feel real happy and fluffy like. I just wish we could've met in a nicer way.

**Dare: I've always wondered what Momo on crack would be like... :gives Marajuana: Smoke. I dare you.**

Momo: I don't smoke either, sorry.

**Yumichika: :plays with the feathers: You have the weirdest hairdo ever in the history of Shinigami, cept maybe Ikkaku.**

Yumichika: GET OFF OF ME WORTHLING!!!

**Ikkaku: Chrome-dome. :sticks out tongue and runs for it:**

Ikkaku: Why you… I'll let that go.

**Iba: :waves:**

Iba: *waves back*

**Setsuna: I'm sorry! I haven't heard of you before except in a few Q&As, so I really don't know what to ask/dare you. Here's a cookie though. :hands cookie:**

Setsuna: Someone else doesn't know Inu-kun!!

**Same thing for Negi, Asuna and Konoka. Where are you guys from, anyway? :o**

Akuma: They are from Negima, you should check it out at .com or at .com.

**Akuma: You have a very strange mind. Almost as bad as Inu. Or Grimmy on catnip. Either one. But in your own scarily unique way.**

Akuma: Thank you I'm touched.

**I dare you to be Ichigo's slave in replace for Toshiro.**

Akuma: No way.

**:hears annoyed cough from behind me: Oh shi- :disappears:**

Akuma: Bye… next reviewer is **pwndulquiorra.**

**Hello, I'm Pwndulquiorra. I'm a fan of the Grimmjow Q&A, Gin qa, and creator of Q&A with Ulquiorra. Now, I just want to say that, for about twenty chapters, Toushirou has been on my Q&A. And just so you know, I'm not mad, but next time you decide to take a character, make sure it's not a part of a preexisting Q&A. Anyway, I got what I needed so, we're going to drop off some good bye gifts. They're for Toushirou, by the way. Alright everyone, you come it. Now, these gifts come from everyone that is on my Q&A so you don't have to waste your time looking it up. Okay? Great. First is my favorite Bleach character, Ulquiorra.**

Akuma: AH!! Sumimasen!! I didn't know!! I'm saying sorry a lot today.

Toshiro: *Walks in with Ichigo* Yo, what's up? Oh, hi **pwndulquiorra.**

Akuma: Your calmer than normal.

Toshiro: …

**Ulquiorra: Hello. -gives Toushirou a watermellon- I hope you're as lucky with Momo as I've been with Mana.**

Toshiro: Thank you Ulquiorra. And I'm not going to comment on your comment.

Akuma: Let me guess. You fell for Ichigo?

Toshiro: No. Anyway I don't want to have kids that soon, that's what I meant.

Akuma: Why are you so calm?!

Toshiro: Not telling you.

Akuma: Fine. We'll just look at the vids that the hidden cameras took. *5 minutes later* Wow. I'm sure **AnimeLuver-san **would like this.

Toshiro: Well I'm fucked.

Akuma: I'll mail it to you **AnimeLuver-san.**

**Pwndulquiorra: Very nice. Next, Ako Izumi.**

**Ako: Hi! -give Toushirou a medical kit- That's for you, and so is this. -kisses Toushirou on the cheek- We'll miss you.**

Toshiro: Thank you, I'll miss you too.

**Soifon: I won't.**

Akuma: Don't say that.

Soi Fon: I won't.

**Pwndulquiorra: I believe you guys are already familiar with Soifon, and yes she has a gift too.**

**Soifon: Fine. -gives Toushirou a black cat plush toy- Just take it.**

Toshiro: Thank you Soi Fon.

Soi Fon: Don't mention it, really don't mention it.

**Kensei: -gives Toushirou a cook book- Thank Ranmaru for it. It's his.**

**Ranmaru: So, you can thank me now!**

Toshiro: Thank you Ranmaru.

**Pwndulquiorra: That's one of my later OC's, Ranmaru Yuuyou. Next is his sister, Yuki.**

**Yuki: Hi, Toushirou-kun. -gives Toushirou herbs- Hope you get out of your grumpy phase.**

Toshiro: How will this help?? Thank you anyways.

**Kuromaru: -gives Toushirou a car-**

Toshiro: Whoa. Thanks!

**Goro: Called it!**

**Kuromaru: Sorry for this, Toushirou. -rams car into Goro-**

Toshiro: NO!!!!!!!!!!! MY NEW CAR!!!!!!!!!!!!

Akuma: You care a lot about cars.

**Goro: Ah, my ribs! I think you broke my. . .M, ribs!**

**Ryu: I paid him to do that.**

**Kurayami: Funny.**

**Pwndulquiorra: And those were my first OC's, Kurayami Museigen, Kuromaru Hinote, Goro Akimoto, and Ryu Uindo. Next is Ayame Otome.**

**Ayame: Hi Toushirou-san. Here's my gift. -kisses Toushirou on the lips- Good luck with everything you're sorting out.**

Toshiro: *blushes* Th-thank you Ayame-kun.

**Ayane: -walks up to Toushirou and gives him a giant watermellon- Good luck with everything.**

Toshiro: Thank you.

Akuma: Oh, Ayane, good luck with GrimmJr.!

**Pwndulquiorra: That was Ayame's twin sister, Ayane. Next are the Vampire lords that I came up with.**

**Mami: -walks in Naked- Yo! -gives Toushirou a kiss on the lips- You're my favorite Shinigami. Just thought I'd let you know**

Toshiro: *passes out for five seconds* *clears throat* Thank you.

**Mizuki: -walks up to Toushirou and gives him a handshake- Good luck with everything here, Captain Hitsugaya.**

Toshiro: Finally, someone who respects my title!!

**Akinobu: Here. -gives Toushirou a fake **- In case Momo is boring.**

Toshiro: Thanks. I guess. I don't know if I should be humiliated or grateful.

**Pwndulquiorra: You know, he did the same thing to Setsuna on Inu's Q&A. Only it was ** rather than a fake **. Next is Ulquiorra' wife, Mana.**

**Mana: -gives Toushirou a new gun- Hope you like it.**

Toshiro: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *shoots Daisuke* That's for being a pervert.

Soi Fon: Daisuke!! SHUNKO!! *chases after Toshiro*

Toshiro: DAMMIT WOMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Rei: Yay! My turn. -gives Toushirou a watermellon- I heard this was your favorite food.**

Toshiro: I'm getting a lot of watermelons today.

**Shiki: . . . (Here.) -gives Toushirou a gift card to kroger- . . .(Now you can have all the watermellons you want.)**

Toshiro: YAY!!!!!!!!!! Ahem. I mean, thank you.

Akuma: Trying to hide that kiddie spirit.

Toshiro: Shut up!!

**Pwndulquiorra: And they were my last OC's and Ulquiorra's kids, Rei and Shiki Cifer. And here's my gift. -gives Toushirou a photo of the entire Q&A with Ulquiorra gang- Hope you have fun here. Bye! -all leaves-**

Toshiro: BYE GUYS!! *starts crying*

Asuna: Awww, Toshiro has a Negi side.

Negi: What do you mean by that?

Asuna: You know what I mean.

Negi: *sigh*

Toshiro: Shut up.

Akuma: Well this was a emotional chapter. Next time expect…

Konoka

Kaede (from Negima)

Ku Fei

Asuna

Negi

Kotaru (from Negima, if you don't know these characters, you should search them up)

Kota

Yuuji (both from Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu.)

Omaeda (Soi Fon's Vice Captain)

Kira

Aizen

Byakuyabo (Byakuya)

And Renji

Akuma: That's all guys! *seductive voice* Yoruichi-san, want to take a bath with me? *licks* It'll be fun.

Yoruichi: *blushes* O-ok.

Akuma: Come on. *stands up and goes to bathroom*

Yoruichi: OK

Akuma: Daisuke, end this chapter please?

Daisuke: Sure. That's all guys!! And also, Akuma is making a vote, he wants to know who else he wants to make as a permanent character. Negi and Asuna, or Soi Fon. I choose Soi Fon. Asuna chooses Negi and Asuna. Make sure to put in your vote in your reviews. Ok bye!!

Yoruichi: Akuma-kun!!


	9. Chapter 9

Akuma: We're back!! Hello everyone.

Toshiro: Don't be so cheerful.

Akuma: Sorry if my cheerfulness irks you.

Yoruichi: Akuma, you are so cute when you're arguing.

Akuma: Thanks. Anyway to recap with all the guest stars.

Konoka: Hello! I'm happy to be here!!

Kaede: Hello de gozaru. Good to see Negi-bozu and everyone else is healthy.

Ku Fei: So many good fighters-aru!!

Asuna: This place is as annoying as ever.

Negi: Don't say that Asuna-san.

Kotaru: I agree with Ku Fei, so many good fighters.

Kota: So many pretty women. *flashes camera*

Yuuji: Weird people.

Akuma: According to the new episode, your Shoukanjuus are gay together.

Kota & Yuuji: THAT WAS A MALFUNCTION!!!!

Akuma: Sure.

Omaeda: Where's the food??

Daisuke & Akuma: YOU'LL GET THEM WHEN WE SAY SO!!!!!

Kira: *in the emo corner* Why is Gin on the bad team??

Akuma: GET OVER IT!!!!!!!!!!

Aizen: This place is as pleasant as usual.

Byakuya: Annoyed.

Akuma: Be quiet Byakuyabo.

Byakuya: Shut up.

Renji: This place is weird!!

Akuma: Ok now the votes!! Except Asuna and Negi.

Toshiro: The Negima team.

Yoruichi: Soi Fon.

Konoka: Negima.

Kaede: Negima de gozaru.

Ku Fei: Negima-aru!

Kotaru: Negima.

Kota: Soi Fon. Heard she's a ninja.

Yuuji: Soi Fon.

Omaeda: Soi Fon taicho.

Akuma: That's a shocker.

Kira: Soi Fon.

Aizen: Soi Fon.

Byakuya: Soi Fon.

Renji: Negima.

Akuma: It's a tie. 7 for Negima, and 7 for Soi Fon.

Everyone: WHATTT!!!!!!!

Akuma: Exactly as I said it. Ok onto our reviewers!! First up is **babygaaralover.**

**BGL: (come flying in on her double bladed scythe like a witch) Hello everyone! Be glad I'm in a good mood!**

Toshiro: I am really relieved.

**Toushiro: So... How did your date with Ichigo go?**

Toshiro: It was good but I chose Momo.

Akuma: Shocker.

Ichigo: *cries*

**Ichigo: Were you nicer? You better have been or I'll send tickle monsters 30-40 to torment you!**

Ichigo: Yes I was.

**Akuma: Don't feel bad about being lazy with your stories, Becuase I am so haveing bad writters block right now!!**

Akuma: Thank you.

**Yuroichi: Are you and hat and clogs good freinds?**

Yoruichi: I don't know how to answer that.

Akuma: Just say no.

Yoruichi: Ok no.

**Konoka:HI!! (waves)**

Konoka: HI!!

**Kaede: do you know there is an old lady with you mame in Inuyasha?**

Kaede: Interesting de gozaru.

**Ku Fei: are you related to Wu Fei from Gundam Wing?**

Ku Fei: Who's he?? And I don't know.

**Asuna: Good luck with Negi**

Asuna: Awkward.

**Negi: STAY CUTE ALWAYS!**

Negi: Un!!

**Kotaru: (tickles his ears)SO SOFT AND CUTE!**

Kotaru: Hey hey lady hands off the ears and tail and hair!

Akuma: You're lucky. I want dog or cat ears.

Negi: I'll get them for you! You can take them on or off but not physically. *waves staff* There!!

Akuma: THANK YOU!!! Oh and I got a tail. Ooh I'm part dog.

**Yuuji: Why do you have pink hair? is that your natural color?**

Yuuji: My hair is not pink!! It's really light red!

Akuma: Also known as pink-nya.

**Kota: HI! (waves)**

Kota: Hello.

**Omaeda: **!**

Omaeda: WHAT?!

**Kira: Why did you have sex with MoMo??**

Toshiro: *fiery aura* You did what?!

Kira: Hi-Hi-Hi-Hitsugaya taicho!! I-I-I did no such thing!!!

**Aizen: I still don't like you (sticks out tonuge)**

Aizen: Thank you.

**Byakuya: Did you know that there are Yaoi picures of you and Renji?**

Byakuya: I just died a little.

Yoruichi: It's not sooo hard to believe.

Renji: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Renji: do you think you could top your Captain in bed?**

Renji: That depends, what do you mean in bed?

**BGL: Be lucky I only I have on dare.**

**Renji and Bya-kun: I dare you two to fight in the bed to see who can top who.**

Renji & Byakuyabo: What do you mean?!

Akuma: I don't know either.

**BGL: BYE BYE (FLYS AWAY ON HER SCYTHE)BY THE WAY I VOTE FOR SOI FON! ( yelling while flying away)**

Akuma: Ok so that's 8 for Soi Fon-nya. Next reviewer is **SwirlzSmile**-nya.

**hahaha good work!**

Akuma: Thank you-nya.

**i vote for keeping Soi Fon.. just coz shes awesome =D**

Akuma: That's 9 for Soi Fon-nya.

Asuna & Negi: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**okay.. questions and comments and stuff**

**Toshiro: do u like ichi (ichigo) or momo better?**

Toshiro: Momo of course!!

Akuma: He's telling the truth-nya. I hooked him up to a lying detector so if he lied, he would've gotten shocked.

**Bya-bya (byakuya): ur hair is gay. not as bad as yumichika though.**

Byakuyabo: That's it!!!!

Akuma: Don't fight the reviewers unless they request it-nya, and Toshiro is the exception-nya. Fight me instead-nya. *ears pop up and tails*

Byakuyabo: Bring it on!!!!!!!! *starts to fight*

Daisuke: I'm back!!

Yoruichi: When were you gone??

Daisuke: Since the beginning. I was on a date with Soi Fon.

Yoruichi: Ok.

**Aizen: you fail, and ur a meanie. i h8 you *shoots aizen* =D**

Daisuke: I think he fails too.

Aizen: Augh!! Kidding. *illusion shatters*

**Renji: dye ur hair rainbow! =D and cut ur hair. its too long.**

Renji: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Akuma: Do it-nya!! SHUNKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**so... hope i can get replys soon! here *gives out cookies***

Yoruichi: Ok! So next is **InugamiGod.**

**Inu: I really hate to burst Daisuke's buble, but Keiro-sama has Soi Fon as a perm on his Q&A, so go with Negi/Asuna.**

Akuma: He's right-nya. So the Negima team wins!!

Asuna & Negi: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Ayame: Inu-sama, Akuma-sama doesn't know who Keiro is.**

**Inu: Oh sorry about that. It's pwndulquiorra.**

Akuma: Hehe, sumimasen-nya.

**Ayame: Now it's time for my introduction. The names Ayame Sasaki. I'm asking the ?s.**

**Inu: After reading Daisuke's info she insisted on it.**

**Ayame: Yep.**

**Akuma-sama: Just how far have you read in the Negima manga?**

Akuma: I believe I am now on chapter 235! Almost there.

**Daisuke: I was adopted by the Shiba family myself too. Nice to meet you.**

Daisuke: Nice to meet you too. *sobs silently*

Akuma: It's best you don't mention the *whispers* Shiba family. He still really sad about the Kaien incident.

Daisuke: KAIEN-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Toshiro: You doing alright here?**

Toshiro: Eh. More or less.

**Ichigo: When did you become bi?**

Ichigo: I stopped. Being bi is starting to be boring.

**Yoruichi: How are you doing?**

Yoruichi: I'm good.

**Konoka: It's great to see you happy. Sam said he'll come by before we can finish reviewing**

Konoka: I'M LOOKING FORWARD TO IT!!

Akuma: She hasn't stopped talking about it since he asked her-nya.

Konoka: Akuma-san!

Akuma: Well it's the truth.

**Kaede: How's it going?**

Kaede: Good de gozaru.

**Ku Fei: Hello again.**

Ku Fei: Hi Hi!!

**Asuna: *smirks* So you & Negi huh? I thought you didn't like little boys?**

Asuna: IT WAS A DARE!!! AKUMA-SAN SAID I HAD TO DO THEM OR HE'LL FRY ME!!!

Akuma: And you still have to do them.

**Negi: So how was Asuna in bed?**

Negi: *blushed extremely* Ummmmm.

Akuma: Negi, you don't have to answer that.

Negi: Thank you!!

**Inu: Getting too personal.**

**Ayame: Sorry Inu-sama.**

**Inu: Drop the sama already.**

**Ayame: Okay Inu-kun.**

Akuma: Ha ha, they're funny-nya.

**Kotaro: Have you banged Natsumi yet? If you haven't then I dare you to.**

Kotaro: Wha- Do I really have to Akuma-san?!

Akuma: Do it with one of Negi's aging candies.

Kotaro: Fine. *eats candies* I'm going then. *leaves*

**Kota: Nice to meet you.**

Kota: *too busy taking pictures* That's nice.

Akuma: He's referred to as the perverted ninja-nya.

**Yuuji: Interesting name. Nice to meet you.**

Yuuji: Nice to meet you too and thanks.

**Omaeda: Why are a chiken?**

Omaeda: How dare you!! I am the most rich and handso-

Akuma: Yeah yeah, go on please.

Omaeda: How dare you!! *attacks him*

Akuma: *takes him down in one strike* It will take you more than 100 years to catch up with me, baka.

**Kira: I take it your Izuru Kira right?**

Kira: Yes, nice to meet you.

**Aizen: Hello.**

Aizen: Hello.

**Byakuya: How's it going Bya-kun.**

Byakuyabo: Bad.

Akuma: Come on, you don't mean that, Byakuyabo.

Byakuyabo: Stop calling me that!!

Akuma: No.

**Renji: How have you been?**

Renji: Good until I came here.

Akuma: *shunko mode* Take that back.

Renji: Why should I?

Akuma: *attacks* That's why.

Renji: H-h-hai.

**Well that's everything we got for now.**

**Inu: So I ask this Akuma-san. Is there anyone from my Q&A you would like to review?**

Inu: Ah yes, I would like to take Nnoitra if you don't mind, it won't matter if you can't.

**Sam: *comes in* Sorry i'm late Kono-chan. Let's go on that date now.**

Konoka: Ok!! Bye everyone!

Asuna: Bye Konoka!

Negi: Bye!! Good luck!!

Konoka: Thank you. *walks out*

**Inu: Good luck.**

**Ayame: Hey I just got what's so funny about you & Sam.**

**Inu: Really?**

**Ayame: Yeah. You both share the same first name, Samuel & both of you hate being called it, perfering Sam.**

**Inu: And how's that funny?**

Akuma: Yeah how is that funny??

**Ayame: He's basically you with magic & a different last name.**

Akuma: Ok?? That's all the reviewers, I'm starting to miss **AnimeLuver-san**-nya. Expect to see.

Amagai (he was the new third squad Captain)

Isane

Momo

Shinji

Koga

Kyoraku

Lisa

Nanao

Ukitake

Sogyo no Kotowari

Nodoka (from Negima)

Yue (also from Negima)

Tosen

Shuuhei

And Byakuyabo.

Akuma: So that's it everyone!! I hope to see **AnimeLuver4everandevr **and **sloganlogan **again!

Kotaro: *runs in* I'M BACK!!

Akuma: What happened?

Kotaru: She is crazy in bed!

Akuma: Ah I see-nya. Well that's it!! Bye!!

Natsumi: KOTARU-KUN!!!!!!!!!!

Kotaru: FUCK! *runs away*

Akuma: Expect to see Natsumi and Kotaru next time.


	10. Chapter 10

Akuma: And we're back.

Toshiro: Don't care.

Yoruichi: *slaps Toshiro* Don't say that!

Toshiro: Then what should I say?!

Yoruichi: Something nicer, and don't yell at me!!

Toshiro: Fine, I am so happy to be here today!! Happy?!

Yoruichi: Yes.

Daisuke: *sigh with a goofy smile on his face* Isn't today wonderful?

Toshiro: What is wrong with him??

Daisuke: Just in a good mood today.

Akuma: He got laid by Kiyone and now he's in _love. _

Daisuke: *Sigh*

Toshiro: Ookk.

Akuma: Let me snap him out of it. **Το σθμβολαιον διακονετο μοι, βασιλισκ οθρανιονον. Επιγενεντηετο, απολεια κεραθνε ηοσ τιμεισ πτειρει. Ηεκατονκατισ και κηιλιακισ αστραπσατο. Κηιλιαρκοθ Αστραπε! English translation**: **To sumbolaion diakoneto moi, basilisk ouranionon. Epigenentheto, apoleia keraune hos timeis pteirei. Hekatonkatis kai khiliakis astrapsato. Khiliarkhou Astrape. English translation: Heed the contract and serve me, lord of the heavens. Come, titan-slaying blazing thunder. Hurl down thy lightning a hundred times and even a thousand times. Thousand Thunderbolts. ***attacks*

Daisuke: *sigh* That was wonderful.

Akuma: Ok that's scary. That was my strongest move and yet he wasn't phased.

Isane: Maybe he needs to be healed.

Akuma: That can't be it.

Kotaru: Maybe he needs to be punched the hell out of.

Akuma: That won't do either.

Natsumi: Maybe he needs a kiss.

Akuma: You know what? That could be it! But who will do it??

Momo: I will.

Toshiro: NO!!!!

Momo: Fine.

Lisa: I'll do it.

Kyoraku: NO!!

Lisa: *kicks him* Pervy old man.

Asuna: I'll just do it! Gosh it's not so hard to decide!! *kisses Daisuke*

Daisuke: AH! Oh it's you Asuna, where am I??

Akuma: Wow, you were out of it.

Daisuke: Yup.

Yoruichi: This is weird. Why was he out??

Akuma: Kiyone laid him.

Yoruichi: Do you even use it that way??

Akuma: I don't know. Anyway this chapter will be a little short.

Toshiro: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Akuma: BE QUIET! Gosh, I was going to say before I was rudely interrupted, I will now have fights on my story. You as reviewers can send any character over here to fight one of us, or we could fight each other.

Toshiro: This is going to be more fun for now.

Asuna: You said it. BWAHAHA!

Sogyo: YAY YAY!! MORE FIGHTING!! NE, KOTOWARI AND UKI-KUN?!

Ukitake: Right.

Kotowari: YAY!!

Nodoka: I don't want you to fight guys.

Akuma: With these people, they won't listen to you.

Nodoka: Maybe you're right.

Akuma: Yeah, lets go to our reviewers. First up is **SwirlzSmile. **

**hehe~! once again, great job!**

Akuma: Thank you!

**Toshiro: yay ur with momo. shes awesome =D someone in my school's fav character is you, so you should be happy.**

Toshiro: Ok. And yes I am with Momo and I know she's awesome.

Momo: Aww thank you! *kisses*

Toshiro: Your welcome.

Ichigo: *sad*

Akuma: What's wrong??

Ichigo: I'm being ignored.

Akuma: Yeah yeah I'm coming Sogyo.

Ichigo: WHY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

**Shinji: sup? no offence, but the 1st time i saw you, i thought you were gay.**

Shinji: I will kill you.

Akuma: *punches* No threatening the reviewers.

**Bya-bya: i dare you to fight me. u shall lose. big time**

Byakuyabo: I don't feel like fighting idiots.

**so... the rest of you... uh... peace. =D**

Rest of us: PEACE!!

Akuma: Next reviewer is **InugamiGod!**

**Nnoitra: Inu meant who do you want to do this part **.**

Akuma: **Khiliarkhou Astrape. ***attacks* Don't call me that again.

**Inu: Sagitta Magica Series Lucis! *hundreds of arrows hit Nnoitra* Be nice.**

Akuma: Yeah listen to him!!

**Nnoitra: Jackass.**

**Inu: I should make you suffer, but anyway Akuma-kun if you meant as you want him on the show for a few chapters then it's okay. He's a perm on mine for a friend so he can't be gone too long.**

**Nnoitra: So I gotta do the ?s this time?**

**Inu: Yeah.**

**Nnoitra: Fine.**

**Akuma: Ah screw it. Your not worht the time.**

Akuma: What do you mean?!

**Toshiro: Shrimp.**

Toshiro: Spoon-head.

**Yoruichi: Your pretty tough.**

Yoruichi: _Pretty _tough?

**Amagai: Why were you so dumb?**

Amagai: No one wants to listen to you.

**Inu: Be nice damnit! Whyat happened to nice Nnoitra?**

**Nnoitra: He only appears when Silver Wolf Dream is around.**

**Isane: Hello.**

Isane: Hi!

**Momo: Hurt Ichigo.**

Momo: I will.

**Shinji: Rape Hiyori.**

Shinji: NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Koga: Your pathetic**

Koga: Thank you.

**Kyoraku: Your cool.**

Kyoraku: Someone agrees.

Lisa: He's a stupid Spoon-head!!

**Lisa: Hmm, sexy. Too bad i'm married.**

Lisa: I don't know if I should punch you.

**Nanao: So how was the 3way?**

Nanao: Horrible.

Kyoraku: Come on you know you liked it!

Nanao: *bangs him with book* No I didn't.

**Ukitake: How do you get all that candy?**

Ukitake: I buy them. Oh speaking of which. *give Toshiro and Sogyo and Kotowari candies*

Sogyo and Kotowari: YAY!!!

Toshiro: WHY!!!

**Sogyo: Stupid kids.**

Sogyo and Kotowari: WAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UKI-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE CALLED US STUPID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ukitake: WHAT?!?! Hado number 31, Shakaho!!

Sogyo and Kotowari: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Inu: *annoyed***

**Nnoitra: What?**

**Nodoka: The kid doesn't love you.**

Nodoka: *cries* Ok.

Yue: Nodoka! YOU SHALL PAY!!!!!!!!!!

**Yue: He probably thinks your annoying.**

Yue: *cries* Why?

Nodoka: It's ok.

**Inu: That's it! GRIMMJOW!**

**Grimm: Desgarrion! Claw Mode. *beats the hell out of Nnoitra***

Everyone: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Inu: Thank you.**

**Grimm: No biggy. It was fun. I'll take over now.**

**Tosen: Why can't you just stay dead? Why must everyone bring you back?**

Tosen: Because.

**Shuuhei: That was awesome how you nearly killed Tousen.**

Shuuhei: Thank you!

**Byakuya: Ichigo hit Rukia across the face. Go kill him.**

Byakuyabo: WHAT. Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. *chases Ichigo*

Ichigo: I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Kotaro: Dude Max is Nages's girlfriend really got you into a bind.**

Kotaru: What the?

**Maxis: *comes in* Stop calling me that!**

**Inu: Why Max is Nagase?**

**Maxis: You too? Come on! How did you not notice that about my name?**

**Inu: Never thought about it till Keiro-sama said it.**

**Grimm: Sometimes Inu is dense.**

**Inu: Oi you have one last person to ask.**

**Grimm: Oh sorry about that.**

**Natsumi: Have fun with Kotaro in any way you want.**

Natsumi: Don't worry I will.

**Inu: Now before we go I say this. We'll leave Nnoitra here for the next chapter & congrats to both Negi & Asuna for finally getting together since you guys are in love with each other.**

Asuna: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Maxis: Later.**

Akuma: Bai bai. That's it! And it's time for the fight!!

Everyone: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Akuma: Ok, first up is Toshiro vs. *reads* Um Negi?? You can back out if you're scared.

Negi: Why would I?

Akuma: I'm talking to Toshiro.

Toshiro: I'm not backing out. BANKAI!! DAIGUREN HYOURINMARU!! *fight begins*

Akuma: Well I know the winner. *yawns and dog ears and tails pop out* Wake me up when it's over. *sleeps on Yoruichi's lap*

Yoruichi: *gets turned on* Ummm… *blushes*

Asuna: HAHA, Yoruichi you like him. I got to admit, he's pretty cute.

Negi: **Heed the contract and serve me, lord of the heavens. Come, titan-slaying blazing thunder. Hurl down thy lightning a hundred times and even a thousand times. Thousand Thunderbolts. **AAAAAAAUGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Toshiro: Ryuusenka!!

Negi: You missed!!!

Toshiro: AUGH!!!

Asuna: Oh he's pushing himself.

Negi: MAGIA EREBEA!

Asuna: Oh shit.

Akuma: *ears perk up* I heard. *puts up barrier* This should hold us.

Yoruichi: Ummmm… are you sure??

Toshiro: *breaks barrier* Erg!! WHY IS HE SO STRONG!!

Akuma: *cowers in emo corner* I'm so weak.

Yoruichi: Ehh.

Toshiro: *got knocked out*

Yoruichi: Negi won.

Akuma & Asuna: I knew it.

Akuma: Next up is Yoruichi and Asuna. Go beat her honey!!

Asuna: *pissed off*

Akuma: Umm do your best too.

Toshiro: I… need… healing…

Akuma: Konoka!!!

Konoka: I'm here! Ok _**Adeat! **_Ok done!!

Akuma: Thanks.

Yoruichi: Your pretty good!

Asuna: Same with you!

Konoka: Don't go so hard!!

Asuna: Don't worry!! Ah!! !#$.

Akuma: Shit. You know I think this was a bad idea.

Everyone: You think??

Akuma: I think that's all the time we have today! Expect the same people as today! And Konoka!! Oh and **InugamiGod,** Konoka wants you to bring Sam. So that's it!!

Asuna: AHH!!!! FUCK!!!

Akuma: Yoruichi won.


	11. Chapter 11

Akuma: And we're back!! This chapter will be pretty short.

Toshiro: YAY!!!!!!

Akuma: Well, remember the whole fights thing?? Yeah well we'll spend our time doing that.

Toshiro: Dang it!!!

Natsumi: Let Kotaru-kun fight you Akuma-san!

Akuma: Ok, maybe I will.

Kotaru: Oh shit.

Akuma: That's right you better be scared. First reviewer is **SwirlzSmile**-nya.

**sigh...i only just realised that for reviews I can type like, 10 characters... so im pretty annoyed at myself...**

Akuma: Oh…

**Byakuya: I am not an idiot! Ichigo is.**

Byakuyabo: Although I agree with you, your still stupid.

**Ichigo: no offence.**

Ichigo: I will kill you.

**Shinji: ur clothes are strange**

Shinji: Your clothes are strange.

**Akuma: this is kinda off topic... but the other day, i went to the library and borrowed Negima manga.. volume 3.. and its good =D**

Akuma: Hope you enjoyed it!

**Momo: hi~!! someone i kno says that you suck. i totally disagree. =S**

Momo: I will kill that person. And thank you for disagreeing.

**Toshiro: how the hell did you manage to get white hair?!?!**

Toshiro: It was like this.

Akuma: Are you sure it's not because your old??

Toshiro: Shut it.

**well... i really don't wanna sit here all day typing.. so... peace! (again)**

Everyone: Peace!!

Akuma: Next is **InugamiGod**-kun-nya.

**Inu: *half asleep*What now Fujimaru?**

**Fujimaru: We're at Akuma-kun's.**

**Inu: Okay. *falls asleep***

Akuma: Someone fell asleep during my Q&A… I have failed! *goes to emo corner and cuts arm*

Yoruichi: Akuma!! That's it! I will try everything in my power to heal you. *drags him to bedroom*

Daisuke: Again!! How does she not get pregnant?!?!

Isane: Condoms.

**Fujimaru: That's dad for you. Agree Sam?**

**Sam: Yeah. Hey Kono-chan.**

Konoka: Hi Sam-kun!!

**Fujimaru: Well I just dare you all to pick on Ichigo. Sorry about short review, but we're real busy. Later.**

Konoka: Awww, I want Sam-kun to stay.

Akuma: *comes back with Yoruichi* Ok I'm better. Next is **Babygaaralover**

**BGL:YO! I HAVE RETURNED!**

**Akuma: you still rock**

Akuma: Why thank you!

**Bya-kun: what i meant by you fighting in bed with renji to see who can top who, I meant see who can top who during sex, my bet is that you would top renji everytime.**

Byakuya: How do you top one during sex??

Akuma: I'm clueless. Just have sex with Renji.

Byakuya: No.

Yoruichi: *shunpos and takes off his shirt* HAHA!!! You have to be able to catch me Byakuyabo!! Akuma-kun!! Take his haori!!!

Akuma: BWAHAHA!!! *takes haori* CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!! *runs with Yoruichi*

Byakuya: Why I aughta!

Akuma: Have sex with him if you want it back-nya!!!!

Byakuya: FINE!!!!! *drags Renji off*

Renji: HELP ME PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ichigo: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY SIDE HURTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Akuma: I forgot you're not bi anymore.

Ichigo: Yeah. Aren't you happy Toshiro?

Toshiro: *too busy making out with Momo*

Akuma: Uhhhh, when did you get here Momo?

Momo: A foo minus afo. (A few minutes ago)

Akuma: Ok, now Toshiro, when did you start making out with her??

Toshiro: File yo ver mayking Byaguya! *sounds of moaning comes out of mouth*

Akuma: Ok?

**Ichigo: don't fill sad (hugs him ) here (gives him a toushiro plushie) fell better?**

Ichigo: Thank you. Awww! It has all the cute features that Toshiro has!! Eh, too bad im not bi anymore.

**Shuuhei: Your zanpaktou is very good with babies.**

Shuuhei: Yes I know, and I'm soooo proud of him, he'll be a good father one day.

Kazeshini: SHADDUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Tosen: WHY ARE ALIVE?**

Tosen: Because I feel like it.

**Ukitake: how long have you been sick**

Ukitake: For a long time.

**Toeveryoneelse: HI! (waves hands)**

Everyone else: HI.

**BGL: That's all for me her (give every one pizza) BYE! **

Ichigo: YAY PIZZA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Akuma: Now fights!! First pair is me vs. Kotaru-san.

Kotaru: Hey who knows I might enjoy this.

Yoruichi: Ready? BEGIN!!

Akuma: Sagitta Magica Series Lucis!!

Kotaru: HA you have to do better than that!!

Akuma: Khiliarkhou Astrape! Magia Erebea!! *makes clones of thunder, attacks multiple times* HA!

Kotaru: Dammit your so strong!!

Akuma: Thank you, Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens!

Kotaru: *dodges* HA!!!

Akuma: *gets out big bow and arrow* Sagitta Magica, Khiliarkhou Lucis. *bow makes arrows stronger*

Kotaru: *gets hit* Ow that was strong!!

Akuma: What did you expect?! *attacks with lightning and wind* HAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kotaru: MEH!!!!

Akuma: *Stops* Meh?

Kotaru: One thousand wolf spirits!!

Akuma: Dios Tukos! *Throws axe*

Kotaru: OUCH!!

Akuma: Haha!!

Kotaru: *sneaks up behind Akuma* HA!!!!!!

Akuma: *Gets hit* Haha, so far a broken rib!

Kotaru: *panting* Thanks. *turns into dog demon* Now I'm getting serious! *attacks and breaks his arm and 4 ribs*

Akuma: Augh!! HAHA your pretty strong!!!

Negi: Don't push yourself Kotaru-kun!!

Kotaru: Don't worry!!! *gets hit and loses*

Akuma: Hehe, that was good. Konoka heal him please!!

Konoka: HAI!! *heals* BE more careful next time!!

Natsumi: Come on! Now that your healed, I can have fun!!

Kotaru: Oh this is going to be fun. *carries Natsumi bridal style* Come on.

Akuma: Well they'll have fun. Next up is Asuna vs. Negi!!

Negi: Ok, let's go! Magia Erebea! Khiliarkhou Astrape! Let's go Asuna-san.

Asuna: _**Adeat!!**_ I'm not going easy on you Negi!

Negi: *attacks and wins*

Asuna: DAMMIT!! I HAVE TO GET STRONGER!! *marches off*

Negi: Asuna-san!!!

Asuna: Don't talk to me!!

Akuma: Well that was fast-nya. Next up is Shuuhei vs. N-

??: *breaks through wall*cough cough* Hey don't forget about me!!!

Akuma: Oh god. Please don't tell me that's…

Nnoitra: That's right!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Toshiro: Hay, iz ta sfoon-head.

Nnoitra: What did you say midge- What are you doing?

Toshiro: Obviosly mayking ot wit Momo.

Nnoitra: You got game. Anywho, I wanna fight with Shuuhei!!!!

Akuma: I was gonna have him fight Negi… but ok. SHUUHEI VS. NNOITRA!!

Nnoitra: Pray, Santa Teresa. BWAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shuuhei: Reap, Kazeshini.

Kazeshini: No.

Shuuhei: GODDAMMIT!!! DO WHAT I SAY, YOU'RE MY ZANPAKUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kazeshini: No.

Shuuhei: The enemy is strong!

Kazeshini: Hellz yeah!!!

Shuuhei: Reap, Kazeshini.

Nnoitra: BWAHAHAHAHA!!!

BEGIN!!!!!

Akuma: I put my money on Nnoitra.

Yoruichi: Me too.

Toshiro: Nnoitra.

Shuuhei: I feel like I want to kill you the way I killed Tosen.

Kazeshini: Admit it, it felt good.

Shuuhei: No- Yeah it did.

Tosen: SHUUHEI!!

Shuuhei: It did though.

Akuma: Good for you. Well it looks like that this will go on forever. So we'll end it here. Expect everyone here adding Nnoitra.

??: *bangs into wall and breaks it* Hello Akuma.

Akuma: Wait a minute. This voice. It's…

Shirosaki: That's right!! Me Shirosaki!!!

Akuma: Ok expect Shirosaki, OH!! And the new perms are Daichi and maybe Makie, his girlfriend!! MOOSH!!


	12. Chapter 12

Akuma: YO YO YO!!!

Toshiro: He scares me a lot.

Akuma: Well sorry. As I told you Nnoitra and Daichi and Makie will be joining us. Daichi and Makie are perm characters.

Daichi: Hallo.

Makie: Cheer up Daichi-kun!

Daichi: Hai hai.

Toshiro: Weirdos.

Daichi: _**Veniant spīritūs āeriālēs fulgurientēs, cum fulgurātiōne flet tempestās austrīna! Jovis Tempestās Fulguriēns!**_

Toshiro: WAH!!! OW THAT HURT!!

Akuma: That's what you get for messing with a Magister Magi.

Toshiro: A what?

Akuma: That's right, you're a Bleach character.

Toshiro: Yeah.

Amagai: This place is as lively as ever.

Isane: I know right?

Momo: *giggles* Toshiro is more lively here than anywhere.

Shinji: Really?!

Koga: I'm going to kill Byakuya for killing me.

Akuma: You had three chapters to do so. Why didn't you do it?

Koga: I don't know. Everyone was ignoring me!

Akuma: You deserve it.

Kyoraku: This place is as lively as ever. Right Nanao-chan?

Nanao: *dark aura*

Akuma: What happened?

Kyoraku: I don't know. Ever since we got out of the barracks, Nanao-chan has been acting like this for a long time.

Nanao: … (That's because you made me come here where the reviewers made me do have a 3-way with you and Lisa-san.)

Akuma: … Well I'm stumped.

Ukitake: Nanao-chan, are you ok?

Nanao: … (No)

Ukitake: Oh. Well hope you feel better.

Akuma: *stares at Ukitake*

Ukitake: What?

Akuma: You can understand it?

Ukitake: Yea.

Sogyo: Uki-kun had to learn in order to listen to us when we're pouty.

Akuma: Ah.

Nodoka: Ah, Negi-sensei, I have this smoothie that is pretty good. Do you want some?

Negi: O-ok. *drinks smoothie* Mmm what's in this?

Nodoka: Well I used my artifact to figure out what's your favorite smoothie.

Negi: Oh. Well it's really good.

Yue: Hehe.

Akuma: What?

Yue: Negi and Nodoka are getting together.

Akuma: Don't you like him too?

Yue: *blushes* _**Practice Bigi Nar, Ardescat.**_

Akuma: *dodges* You have to do better than that!

Tosen: …

Akuma: Talk already!!!!!!!

Tosen: …

Akuma: I give up. Wait I gave up a long time ago.

Shuuhei: I'm tired from my fight.

Nnoitra: You're pretty strong!

Shuuhei: Th-thank you.

Byakuyabo: Annoyed.

Akuma: You're annoyed at everything.

Byakuyabo: Exactly.

Kotaru: Happy to be with Natsumi and Negi.

Akuma: *stares at Kotaru* You like him don't you?

Kotaru: NO!!!!!!!!!!

Akuma: Dood I'm messing with you.

Kotaru: Oh.

Natsumi: You're so cute when you're angry.

Akuma: Ok… First on the reviewer list is **InugamiGod!** Shirosaki is coming with him.

Ichigo: I thought he would be here.

Akuma: No. He just showed up randomly before. He went back.

Ichigo: YES!!!

Akuma: I knew you'd say that.

**Shirosaki: Ah time for a little Shirosaki style chaos. *vanished * reappears behind Yoruichi holding her panties* Yeah I have a feeling this'll be a great day. *vanishes before he can be attacked***

Akuma: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DANG IT!!!!!!! IF ONLY YOU WOULDN'T HAVE THAT VANISHING POWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARGH!!! *turns into wolf-demon.* Whoa I could do this all along?

Kotaru: Kool.

Yoruichi: Turn back! It's ok! Although I wanna kill him.

Akuma: Ok, how do I turn back?

Kotaru: Calm down.

Akuma: Ah ok.

**Natsumi: *appears under her staring up her skirt* I see London I see France I see Natsumi's Underpants. *vanishes***

Kotaru: I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *turns into full wolf*

Natsumi: AHHHHH!!!!!!! TURN BACK!!

Kotaru: Hai.

**Byakuya: *appears with a bra wrapped around Byakuya's head* Hey that's a good look for you. *vanishes***

Byakuya: Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshii. *chases, but gives up* You are not worth it.

**Shuuhei: *appears floating upside down above him* Just except the darkness...& the pervertedness. *vanishes***

Shuuhei: No

**Nnoitra: *appears behind him* Oh goodie. Inu gave full permission to mess with EVERYONE on this Q&A. *wraps Yoruichi's panties around his head then vanishes***

Akuma: *dark aura* Shunko. I don't know what the risk of this will be, but here I go. _**Το σθμβολαιον διακονετο μοι, βασιλισκ οθρανιονον. Επιγενεντηετο, απολεια κεραθνε ηοσ τιμεισ πτειρει. Ηεκατονκατισ και κηιλιακισ αστραπσατο. Κηιλιαρκοθ Αστραπε!**_ I'm coming after you Nnoitra.

Nnoitra: FUCK YOU SHIROSAKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs away*__

**Toshiro: *appears standing on his head* If it isn't little Shiro-kittychan. Here's a bottle for the baby. *stuffs a bottle in his mouth then vanishes***

Toshiro: *dark aura* Bankai, Daiguren Hyourinmaru.

Momo: Calm down Shiro-chan. *makes out*

Toshiro: *calms down and carries her to bedroom*

Momo: *moans* Shiro-chan!

Daisuke: Why does this have to happen every chapter?

Yoruichi: Don't ask me!

Daisuke: But you are usually one of them!

Yoruichi: True.

**Negi: *appears in his face* So finally banged her? Nice work. *vanishes***

Negi: Shut up! She dragged me into it!!

Asuna: IT was a _DARE_!! I COULDN'T TURN IT DOWN!!!

**Asuna: *appears upside down in her face* Oh very nice breat you have there. *groups then vanishes***

Asuna: I don't take compliments from bastards like you.

**Kotaro: *appears behind him sideways* Doggy wanna go for a walk then get a treat? *vanishes***

Kotaru: *stares at the treat* Umm.

**Tosen: *appears in front of him smirking* Way too easy, in fact your not worth my time. *vanishes***

Tosen: …

Akuma: REALLY?! YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY TO THAT?!?!

**Ukitake: *appears sitting above him* Inu sent this medicene to help you. *hands him a small bag then vanishes***

Ukitake: Arigato.

Sogyo & Kotowari: YAY!! NOW YOU GET TO PLAY WITH US!!!

**Daisuke: *appears doing a handstand on his head* Don't think I left you out of the chaos. *wraps Isane's panties around his head then vanishes***

Daisuke: Why Isane's? No offence.

Isane: None taken.

**Isane: *appears below her with a camera* I gotta admit you look much sexier without panties. *takes a picture then vanishes***

Isane: *shrieks* STOP IT!!

**Kaxeshini: *appears next to him* Man it sure is fun to mess with these people. Well I wish you luck in causing mayhem my friend. *vanishes***

Kazeshini: Thank you. That reminds me. *disappears*

Akuma: Where'd he go?

Shuuhei: I know.

Akuma: I don't wanna know.

**Daichi: *appears sideways in front of him* Now who the hell are you? Well it doesn't matter to me who you are. Your all just a new target for me. *wraps Makie's panties around his head then vanishes***

Daichi: *blushes* Makie-chan, th-this is yours.

**Makie: *appears below her* You the Negima Makie? Eh i'm still gonna mess with you. *takes a pic of between her lags then vanishes***

Makie: *shrieks* AH!! DAICHI-KUN!!

Daichi: I'm on it. Κενότητος αστράπσατω δε τεμετω! Δίος Τύκος! *misses* DAMMIT!!

**Ichigo: *appears right in his face grinning* How's it going king? Aren't you glad Inu gave me my own body, so I don't try to take over yours anymore? Well I gotta mess with ya. It's a policy. *wraps Ichigo's head with his own underwear then vanishes***

Ichigo: What the hell?! I still don't understand how you do this!

***appears at the exit* It was nice messing with all of you. Now beffore I go I leave one last gift. *vanishes then reappears with all the womens clothing* I give the gift of women nudity! Later. *vanishes with the clothes***

Akuma, Daichi, Toshiro: *dark aura* I'm gonna kill him. Whoever looks at Yoruichi-chan/Makie-chan/ Momo will have their eyes cut off.

All guys: Ha-hai.

Akuma: SHUUHEI!!!! HANDLE THE INTROS!!!!!

Shuuhei: H-hai, Akuma-sama!! Next up is **SwirlzSmile.**

Akuma: Really?

Shuuhei: Yes.

Akuma: Then I'm staying.

**o btw... u kno, it wasnt meant to be 10 characters... it waz meant to be 10,0... so ya.**

Akuma: Ok.

**im making a fanfic for bleach. and im kinda stumped for ideas... *sigh***

Akuma: Oh, sucks. Hey if you want, we can swap ideas!

**Shinji: dude, you havnt seen me. how would u kno if my clothes were strange?!**

Shinji: SHUT UP!!

Akuma: Don't tell people to shut up.

Shinji: You do it!

**Momo: ...how come there're so many ppl named after fruit?! theres ichigo, and u.**

Momo: Who knows?

**Toshiro: bet ya 10 bucks u'll never grow tall.**

Akuma: Toshiro's not here at the moment, please leave a message after the beep, beeeeeeeeeeeep.

**Akuma: yup, Negima was good. i was kinda confused, though. I like Evangeline =D**

Akuma: GREAT! Yeah I like her too but she scares me sometimes.

**evry1 else.. peace... and bring hell to byakuya for being so offensive**

Everyone: Gotcha. *brings hell to Byakuyabo*

Byakuyabo: …

Akuma: He's soooo annoying. Next up is a new reviewer! The reviewer is **katizo terusei. **

**Hiya!!**

**Akuma:*dies from pure awesomeness***

Akuma: Hello? Kat? Are you ok?

**Ichigo:...no comment**

Ichigo: WHAT?!

**Toshiro: i think you'll like my BFF she looks like momo except the fact that she NEVER wears her hair up.**

Toshiro: Really? Hmm, maybe I should meet her.

Momo: *fiery aura**in calm voice* SHIRO-CHAN? I'M AFRAID I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO MEET HER.

**Byakuya: WHY THE ** DID YOU RAPE RENJI?!?!? he likes rukia not you!**

Byakuyabo: I NEEDED TO GET MY SHIRT BACK!! ITS NOT LIKE I HAD A CHOICE!!!!!!

**everyone: i dare you all to do the caramelldansen**

**MUHAHAHAHA**

Everyone: C'mon!! Do we have to?!?!

Akuma: Yea. Even I do.

Everyone: Fine. *music turns on* O…k…? *caramelldansen*

*three minutes later*

Akuma: My *pants* arms *pants* hurts…

Everyone: Ours too!

**m'kay PEACE CRIGGAS**

Akuma: Criggas?

Daichi: I don't know.

Akuma: O…k…?

**~KAT=3 **

Akuma: *ears pop up* =3

Yoruichi: He's soo cute!! *drags me to bedroom*

Akuma: WAIT-NYA!!!

Daichi: I guess I'll wrap this up then. Expect the same people except Nnoitra.

Akuma: *pops in* Y'all come back now y'hear?


	13. Chapter 13

Akuma: Heyo everyone! I'm sorry it took so long to make my 12th chapter.

Toshiro: He was just being lazy.

Akuma: Shut up.

Toshiro: No.

Akuma: Shut up.

Toshiro: …

Negi: Why does Akuma-kun pick so many fights?

Akuma: Waz that?

Negi: N-nothing.

Akuma: *shrugs*

Isane: *grumpy*

Daichi: What happened?

Isane: I'm mad about the last chapter.

Daichi: When Shirosaki did— oh.

Isane: Yeah.

Yoruichi: *sigh*

Akuma: Waz wrong?

Yoruichi: I'm getting ignored.

Akuma: Not by me. *kisses*

Yoruichi: Thanks.

Akuma: No problem. Hey Momo start it please.

Momo: Sure. First up is **katizo terusei.**

**hiya i'm back!!**

**Akuma:*returns from dead**hugs* ur awesome!!**

Akuma: Uh, arigato.

Yoruichi: Get off of him please.

Akuma: It's ok.

**Byakuya: my brother called u gay**

Byakuya: Thanks.

**Ichigo: hiya strawberry!**

Ichigo: FINALLY!! SOMEONE TALKED TO ME!!!

Akuma: Dang it, I wanted him to keep being ignored.

**Momo: *coughs '**'***

Momo: *cries*

Toshiro: What's wrong?

**Toshiro: my bff from last time says yur her fave bleach character!!**

Toshiro: Not now, trying to comfort her.

**every1 else: todays line dance is...SOULJA BOY!**

Everyone: Do we have to?

Akuma: Yes.

Everyone: *does Soulja boy*

*three minutes*

Everyone: Glad that's over.

**bye bye!!**

Akuma: Seeya.

**~Kat=3**

Momo: *sniffles* Next up *sniffle* is **Ace Aero.**

**Aero: Hello! Well, I'm new, so I'll start with my questions and statements/presents. I have one dare.**

Akuma: I wonder what the dare is?

**Toshiro: Hello! You are the coolest catain with the coolest zanpakuto! How are you and Momo doing?**

Toshiro: Arigato. We're doing good.

Momo: *kisses him* Yup we are.

**Yoruichi: How did it feel when Urahara picked you up thinking you were a regular cat?**

Yoruichi: No, no!!

Akuma: *dark aura* He did what now?

Yoruichi: Great.

Akuma: Where the hell is that prick?

**Amagai: Hello!**

Amagai: Hi.

**Shinji: Why the heck do you always show your front teeth like that? It creeps me out.**

Shinji: That's just my smile.

**Koga: Captain Kuchiki is WAY better than you! You hurt your own zanpakuto for crying out loud! *Backs away slowly if he's mad* I need protection.**

Akuma: I'll protect you.

Koga: Whisper, MURAMASA!!!!

Akuma: He freakin' died you idiot.

Koga: DAMMIT!!!!!

**Kyoraku: Here's some sake.**

Kyoraku: YAY YAY YAY YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Nanao; Here's a big book to whack your captain with if he gets drunk. *Brings in a rediculously over sized book***

Nanao: *eyes sparkle* Arigato gozai mashi ta!! *takes and bonks Kyoraku*

**Jushiro: He's some medicine and some candy to give to Toshi-kun.**

Ukitake: Thank you. Toshiro-kun!! I have candy!!

Toshiro: NO MORE FREAKIN CANDY!!!!

**Sogyo and Kotowari: Here's some candy and some toys to play with.**

Sogyo and Kotowari: YAY!!!!!

**Tousen: I DISPISE you! You have a twisted sense of justice! Again, I might need protection.**

Tosen: …

Akuma: THEY INSULTED YOU!!!! WHY AREN'T YOU SAYING ANYTHING?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Tosen: …

**Hisagi: Are you on good terms now with Kazeshini?**

Shuuhei: I guess.

**Bya-kun: I have a spare set of Kensei-kan for you. *Bows polietly while giving him the set.***

Byakuyabo: Someone else that respects me other than Rukia.

**Ichigo: I dare you to fight Byakuya again WITHOUT your zanpakuto or any other weapons.**

Ichigo: THAT'S GOING TO KILL ME!!!!!!!!!

**To everyone else: Good-bye! *Gives out candy and other things that they may like***

Everyone else: Bye bye.

Momo: Next up is **InugamiGod.**

**Inu: *laughing too hard to talk***

Akuma: Dude, are you ok?

**Setsuna: As you can obviously see Inu is unable to speak right now. So i'll ask the ?s.**

**Akuma-san: It is okay for me to call you Akuma-san right? Anyways Shirosaki thought Daisuke was dating Isane, so was he wrong?**

Akuma: He's now dating Kiyone.

**Yoruichi: I believe these are yours. *hands her black panties* Shirosaki took them as a memento.**

Akuma: So that's where it went!! I got every clothing back except the panties!!

**Daisuke: So how are you doing?**

Daisuke: Doin' good.

**Isane: Sorry about Shirosaki. He's a bit- What's the word i'm looking for?**

**Inu: Psychotically insane hyper active bufoon?**

Isane: It's ok.

**Setsuna: Yeah that's what i'm looking for. When did you stop laughing?**

**Inu: After you giving Yoruichi her panties back. I saw no reason to interupte you. Hello everyone!**

Everyone: Hi.

**Setsuna: I guess i'll continue with the ?s then.**

**Toshiro: How have you & Momo been?**

Toshiro: Good.

**Inu: Yeah. When can we expect the kids?**

Toshiro: Oh don't expect a lot.

Momo: Oh, I don't know. It could be soon

Toshiro: Momo, what do you mean??

Momo: I'll tell you at the end.

**Setsuna: Inu, i'm sure it'll be soon for them & for Akuma-san & Yoruichi-chan.**

Akuma: I don't know.

Yoruichi: Me too.

**Amagai: Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you.**

Amagai: The pleasure's all mine.

**Inu: Dude your a badass. Too bad you had to die.**

Amagai: *sweat drops*

**Setsuna: Hello again Shinji. How have things been?**

Shinji: Good.

**Koga: Can't you let it go that Byakuya killed you?**

Koga: NO I CANNOT!!

**Inu: Yeah man. Your a badass & all, but Byakuya is Captain Better than you. Emphansise on beter than you. Got that from a gif I saw once. I can give a list of what the Captains are nicknamed next chapter if you want. I'll handle the rest Se-chan.**

Koga: *goes to emo-corner and cuts wrists* Why me?

**Setsuna: Okay. *leaves***

**Inu: Alright time to get back into bussiness.**

**Kyoraku: Nanao's mad because of the dares for a 3-way between you, her, & Lisa. Though if memories right I was the first.**

Kyoraku: Tell that to Nanao-chan.

**Nanao: I'm sorry Nanao. Let Kyoraku off the hook & you can hurt me.**

Nanao: I'll have to think about it.

**Jushiro-kun: Has the medicine helped you out any I'm working on a permenent cure for you.**

Ukitake: The medicine is working just fine.

**Sogyo: How's it going kids? Here's some candy for ya. *hands them a giant box full of candy***

Sogyo & Kotowari: YAY!! IT'S PRESENT DAY!!!

**Negi: What's up man? Good to see you again. So when are you gonna marry Asuna?**

Negi: Good to see you too and all, but please don't keep suggesting for me to marry her.

**Nodoka: Sorry about what I just said. I like to pick on Negi.**

Nodoka: It's ok, even I know it's true.

**Asuna: Wanna know something really weird? You might turn out to be related to Negi, but I doubt it.**

Asuna: That would be really weird.

**Yue: I say go for polgomy with Negi?**

Yue: A what now?

**Tousen: You okay man?**

Tosen: Yes I am fine.

Akuma: WHY DO YOU ANSWER TO HIM BUT NOT TO ME?!

Tosen: …

Akuma: Your Menos are a complete waste of time.

Tosen: WHAT?! WHY I OUGHTTA!!!!

Akuma: Finally.

**Hisagi: I believe your the first person to calmly say no to Shirosaki. Then again he usually says that to hot heads.**

Shuuhei: Really?

**Byakuya: Dude LIGHTEN UP already! Your way too stiff.**

Byakuyabo: I will try when things like that interests me.

**Ichi: Yeah Shirosaki did a friendly hello last time. When, & you all know damn well he's gona come again, he's gonna be alot meaner to you & cause alot more chaos.**

Ichi: Damn it all.

**Oh & before I leave let me say this. Shirosaki isn't truely vanishing, he's just Shunpoing extreamly fast. That's why he always appears in bankai when he wants to cause chaos & until DemonicKat reappears Shirosaki has no plans of leaving.**

Akuma: DAMN IT! Well that's it. Oh and we're not doing the fights. But if you wanna send dome characters over to fight then that's ok. Expect the same people.


	14. Chapter 14

Akuma: And we're back.

Toshiro: Come on Momo! Tell me!

Momo: Not yet.

Akuma: Momo didn't tell Toshiro the surprise in the end of the last chapter.

Toshiro: Come on!!

Momo: Fine.

Akuma: Oh I know what's happening.

Toshiro: Am I the only one that's clueless?!

Momo: I'm pregnant.

Toshiro: Uhhh… I wasn't ready for that.

Akuma: How? You only had sex like only 5 or 3 times!!

Momo: And outside of this Q&A is about 20 times.

Akuma: *dies from shock*

Yoruichi: Akuma-kun?!

Akuma: *comes back* Me and Yoruichi-chan had it more than that and we're not expecting yet!!

Yoruichi: Wellllll.

Akuma: Yoruichi-chan, please tell me we aren't expecting.

Yoruichi: I'm not exactly sure.

Akuma: Well then make sure!!

Yoruichi: Ok ok.

Kotaru: That was really fast.

Natsumi: What's it been like only 13 chapters and she's already pregnant.

Akuma: Inu-sama took more than 13 chapters to get a baby!! It took him at least 35!!!!!

Momo: Shiro-kun, we're not married yet.

Toshiro: You're right.

Akuma: By the way, I wonder what Kazeshini did when he was gone.

Kazeshini: You'll find out soon. I programmed it to happen on chapter 14 which is this chapter!!

Akuma: Oh great.

Amagai: O…k…? The first reviewer is **katizo terusei.**

**yay! i'm back and i brought a friend! NNOI-NNOI GET YOUR ** OUT HERE! yea i own his spoony ** now!**

Akuma: Kat? Inu-sama already owns Nnoitra.

**Toshiro: umm my friend dyed her hair matsumoto blond**

Toshiro: I have a feeling I won't like her.

**okay i am going to be nice. NNOITRA DANCE WITH THEM!!  
FREESTYLE!**

Akuma: Ok this time I won't let anyone dance.

Everyone: Yes!!

Amagai: Next reviewer is **SwirlzSmile.**

**I is back!**

Akuma: I missed you.

**i forgot to review last time *sob sob***

**Negi: aw ur soo cute! hard to believe ur a teacher...**

Negi: Thank you? I'm not trying to be cute.

**Asuna: u like Negi, rite? coz its kinda obvious...**

Asuna: Shut up.

Akuma: *slaps across the face*

Asuna: WHAT THE HELL?!

Akuma: No insulting them.

**Strawberry/Ichi: my bro says dat u killed the last person who called you strawberry. is dis true?**

Ichi: Maybe.

**Toshiro: i recently read the manga volume where your bankai is revealed.. and wow. its awesome =D**

Toshiro: Th-thank y-you.

Akuma: Why's he stuttering?

Momo: He's still shocked that I'm pregnant.

Akuma: Ah.

**Momo: yo**

Momo: Hi.

**Shinji: do u mind if i nickname you "the gay dude"?**

Shinji: I'm gonna kill you.

AKuma: No you won't.

**Amagai: u are such a forgettable character, its amazing**

Amagai: Really?

**Tosen: seeing as you like justice so much, here *hands Apollo Justice game to Tosen***

Tosen: Thank you.

Akuma: WHAT THE FUCK?! WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO HER?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Tosen: …

Akuma: The hollows you take care of are a piece of garbage.

Tosen: WHAT?!!! WHY I OUGHTTA!!!! !#$ YOU PIECE OF %$#^ IM GONNA KILL YOU YOU MOTHER #$%#$!!!!

Akuma: Wow.

**Akuma: is Evangeline really dat scary? hmm... **

Akuma: Yeah but that's what makes her cool.

**ok, dats it.. but.. DO THE SORRY SORRY DANCE! **

**(if ya dnt kno what it is, look up Sorry Sorry by Super Junior. its korean)**

Akuma: I love that song but hate the dance choreography. But I guess we have to do it!

Everyone: WHAT?!?!?! Fine.

*music turns on and after 3 minutes they are done*

Akuma: That *pant* was *pant* tiring. *pant*

Everyone: We *pant* agree.

Amagai: The last *pant* reviewer is *pant* **InugamiGod.**

**Inu: Yellow everyone. Well I want to do this little list so i'm doing it.**

Akuma: Yellow.

**Captain Yamamoto: Captain PWNZD U.**

**Captain Soi Fon: Captain ** Ninja.**

**Captain Gin: Captain **.**

**Captain Unohana: Captain Mom.**

**Captain Aizen: Captain Superman.**

**Captain Byakuya: Captain Better Than U.**

**Captain Komamura: Captain Eats Your Face.**

**Captain Kyoraku: Captain Grab-**.**

**Captain Tousen: Captain No 1 Likes U.**

**Captain Toshiro: Captain Grumpy Pants.**

**Captain Mayuri: Captain Freak Show.**

**Captain Ukitake: Captain Tuberculosis.**

**AND Captain Kenpachi: Kenpachi. Basically the joke is Kenpachi's so cool he don't need a nickname. Now unto bussiness.**

Akuma: Cool nicknames?

Byakuya: I like mine.

Akuma: How do you know it wasn't an insult?

Byakuya: It's not! Is it?

**Akuma-kun: Trust me. Kids happen when you least expect it.**

Akuma: Thank you for that blurp of info.

**Yoruichi: So you enjoying yourself?**

Yoruichi: I'm back!

Akuma: First answer he question and tell me the result at the end of the chapter.

Yoruichi: Ok. *reads* Yes I am.

**Toshiro: I'm glad your happier these days. Good luck with having a nice life with her. Let me know if you need help.**

Toshiro: Ah arigato.

**Momo: Same as Toshiro.**

Momo: Arigato.

**Negi: But it makes too much sense.**

Negi: No it doesn't. I am like 6 years younger than her. Maybe four.

Asuna: Now your calling me and oba-san?

Negi: No not at all. But it's true.

**Asuna: *sighs* The manga just finally get's too the part where they break the illusion over the fake Asuna. Man your friends couldn't figure out much without help could they?**

Asuna: I know right?

**Isane: Sorry about Pycho boy. I'm doing the best I can to stop him from another visit.**

Isane: It's ok and please try your best to prevent him from coming.

**Daisuke: Why'd you swap so fast?**

Daisuke: Because Soi Fon rejected me.

**Amagai: Why'd you sweat drop? You are a badass.**

Amagai: Well it's because I'm not used to people calling me that.

Akuma: Really? Well it's true.

**Koga: Stop being a little ** & except defeat like a true warrior.**

Koga: Your right. I should!

Akuma: The warrior part will never come true.

**Nanao: Well if i'm gonna be hit i'll give you a good reason. I'll just do it when you decide.**

Nanao: Nah, I'm not going to hit you. I'm too mature.

**Sogyo: Is there anything you guys want me to gvet you?**

Sogyo: Wellll…

Kotowari: We want tickets to Six Flags!!

Akuma: Hey that can be a special.

**Nodoka: How are you doing my friend?**

Nodoka: I'm doing good.

**Tousen: Keep messing Akuma-kun. It's funny.**

Tosen: Sure.

Akuma: IT'S NOT FREAKIN FUNNY!! And by the way, your Menos's are a piece of garbage.

Tosen: WHY YOU LITTLE- #!$ YOU!!

**Yue: You know damn well what Polgamy is, but i'll say it anyways.**

**Polgamy is when 2 or more poeple marry the same person they love.**

Yue: Oh yeah. I guess I forgot since I'm involved with the magic world and all.

**Hisagi: Yeah really.**

Shuuhei: Cool.

Akuma: Don't get used to your praise.

**Byakuya: Well as long as you try then i'll leave you alone about it.**

Byakuyabo: Thank you.

**Ichi: Yeah your screwed next time he come by.**

Ichi: DAMN!!!

**Later everyone & take care.**

Everyone: SEEYA!!!

AKuma: Well that's all. Next time same people. Here is a list.

Amagai (he was the new third squad Captain)

Isane

Momo

Shinji

Koga

Kyoraku

Lisa

Nanao

Ukitake

Sogyo no Kotowari

Nodoka (from Negima)

Yue (also from Negima)

Tosen

Shuuhei

Byakuyabo

Kotaru

And Natsumi.

And that's all!! Oh I wonder if I'm allowed to bring book characters into an anime fanfic. Well if I were then I would bring Bobby Pendragon and Loor. (look them up if you don't know them) Well don't expect them but also expect them to come. Just add questions for them.


	15. Chapter 15

Akuma: *in shock*

Toshiro: Hey everyone, this is the start of a new family. Or should I say famil_ies_.

Kotaru: Yeah. That was really fast.

Akuma: I am going to be a father…

Natsumi: Kotaru-kun, when can we have babies?

Kotaru: Never.

Natsumi: Aw.

Akuma: She was pregnant for a month.

Yoruichi: I was just as surprised as you were.

Akuma: So that's why your stomach grew bigger and bigger.

Yoruichi: Yeah.

Toshiro: And we had sex so much that she's due for another three chapters. That will be really fast.

Momo: I think the reason why was because I was pregnant for a month.

Toshiro: Yeah. I guess you're right.

Daisuke: I'm gonna be a godfather. Kiyone is going to be a godmother.

Akuma: Yeah. That was a weird decision. You actually made that decision by yourself.

Daisuke: Well I just decided because I was created by you.

Akuma: Kiyone wasn't.

Daisuke: But we're together.

Akuma: By the way peoples, Kiyone will be a perm. Starting next chapter.

Byakuyabo: I hope my Rukia won't become pregnant.

Ichi: Welllll.

Byakuyabo: …

Ichi: You can't just figure that she won't be.

Akuma: You sure bounce back fast.

Ichi: The thing is, I didn't really bang Toshiro. It was an act.

Akuma: What about the cum-cave and everything.

Ichi: I saved that from our cum-cave at home with Rukia.

Akuma: … you save cum?

Ichi: Well only for that occasion. Now I don't.

Akuma: So you only did all that for popularity?!?!

Ichi: Yea.

Akuma: TOSHIRO?!

Toshiro: I wanted to tell you but Ichigo made me swear that I won't.

Akuma: …

Amagai: That is messed up.

Ichi: I know.

Sogyo: What are you talking about?

Akuma: You'll know when you're older.

Sogyo: Oh.

Nodoka: *sigh*

Negi: What?

Nodoka: Well, everyone keeps getting pregnant so fast!

Negi: Because they're in a relationship.

Nodoka: That's true.

Akuma: Well, let's get this show on the road!! First up is **katizo terusei.**

**back!!**

**Akuma: this story has made me a HitsuHina fan!**

Akuma: Glad to hear that.

Momo: Me too.

**Momo: sorry about any previous insults**

Momo: It's ok. I'm very forgiving.

Akuma: Don't forget modest.

**Toshiro: when the baby is born, can i be the babysitter?**

Toshiro: Sure!

**Ukitake: *hugs***

Ukitake: Uh, hehe. Hello.

**Sogyo Kotowari: *gives HUGE box of candy***

Sogyo & Kotowari: YAY!!! WE ALWAYS GET PRESENTS!!!

Akuma: Don't spoil them.

**Tousen: keep annoying Akuma it's funny**

Akuma: WHY IS THAT FUNNY?!?!

**Nanao: just admit you like Shunsui**

Nanao: No. I don't like him.

Akuma: Is that why you have a shrine to him in your barrack room?

Nanao: SHUT UP!!!

**alright i'm done peace!**

Akuma: PEACE!! Ok next up is **InugamiGod.**

**Inu: Goumn Akuma-kun. Internet's been acting up lately, computer has a virus, & i'm using my Wii to do this. Now I have a couple things to say before the special reviewer takes over.**

Akuma: It's ok Inu-sama.

**Tousen: Ignore his remarks. He's just trying to get you to speak.**

Tosen: Thanks for the advice.

Akuma: WHY DO YOU TALK TO HIM BUT NO TO ME?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Tosen: …

Akuma: I give up.

**Toshiro/Momo: Congrats! Just ask either me or Se-chan if you need anything.**

Toshiro: Thanks.

Momo: I really appreciate it.

**?: Why can't they ask me? I have a kid too.**

**Inu: Uh...Moving on.**

**?: I swear i'm going to kill you.**

Akuma: *gasp* It's… it's…

**Inu: Like I said moving on.**

**Negi: Your 11 now, maybe close to 12. Remember you trained in that resort for awhile.**

Negi: That's right. I guess I lost track of time.

Asuna: Not the first time.

**Alright you may take over now.**

**Eva: Hello everyone. I see my disiple(Negi) & apprentice(Asuna) have been slacking off. Maybe I should send them into another course of my training through hell.**

Akuma: YAY! Eva-sama is here!!

Negi: W-we haven't been slacking off.

Asuna: Y-yeah.

Akuma: Don't worry Eva-sama, I made sure of that. RIGHT?

Asuna & Negi: Y-yes.

**Akuma: *pats on the back* I like you. You know how to make a good show.**

Akuma: Hehe, thanks.

**Hisagi: Besides how peaceful you are I think your great.**

Shuuhei: Arigato.

**Asuna: *does evil stare* You better be keeping up with your training or else.**

Asuna: I-I am.

**Negi: *does evil eye stare with dark aura around her* If I find out you've been slacking off, well let's just say i'll drain you dry of 2 thing.**

Negi: *blushes* Uh, uh, uh, I haven't.

Asuna: Hey! Don't put perverted thoughts into a 12 year-old boys mind!!

**Inu: Okay Eva. Wait, you have Alex-kun.**

Akuma: Oh yea. You guys have kids.

**Eva: Doesn't mean I won't have some fun with Boya.**

Negi: Oh no. I better run.

**Inu: Uh...Fine. Well we're outta here before Eva goes into detsils.**

Akuma: Fine with me. I don't want him to be polluted with perverted thoughts.

**Eva: Oh one last thing. *looks at Asuna* Same threast for you too.**

Asuna: Oh shit.

**Inu: *nosebleed* And there's a thought I never expected to get. Later everyone.**

Akuma: *nosebleed* Me too. Gosh Eva you're such a predator. I don't know why but I respect that.

Yoruichi: *gives death stare* Why?

Akuma: I don't really know.

Yoruichi: You better not do anything to our bay, or babies.

Akuma: Ba-babies?!

Yoruichi: Yeah. When you were throwing up in the bathroom, the doctor said it might be twins.

Akuma: Wha-what?!?!

Momo: And Shiro-kun? Same thing with me.

Toshiro: WHAT?!?!

Akuma: What is goin' on?

Konoka: Hehehehehe.

Akuma: Konoka?

Konoka: I did something while you were doing _it._

Akuma: What?

Konoka: I put more of your cum to shoot out.

Akuma: Heh?

Konoka: Just as I said it.

Yoruichi: So that's why… oh.

Akuma: *bangs head against metal wall*

Yoruichi: Stop it!

Akuma: Hai hai.

Toshiro: You did that to us too?

Konoka: Yea.

Toshiro: Damn.

Momo: I'm kinda glad. We have twins!!

Toshiro: I guess.

Akuma: I guess we'll end it there! That was short… Oh my gosh. It's been a week since I last updated it. That means that the pregnancy is up to 2 chapters. Oh no.

Yoruichi: That means… that in chapters 17 we'll have our babies. Boy and girl.

Momo: Boy and boy.

Toshiro: That's gonna be a handful.

Akuma: Expect the usual…


	16. Chapter 16

Akuma: We're back!! 1 more chapter until the babies are due.

Yoruichi: And the only reason why it was so fast was because we were pregnant until chapter 7 or something.

Momo: Yeah. And any name suggestions?? Our babies' genders are boy and boy.

Akuma: Ours are boy and girl. Any name suggestions? I'm not good with names.

Yoruichi: Yeah me neither.

Akuma: Ok with that aside… let's move on. First reviewer is **InugamiGod.**

**Inu: Goodday folks. I brought some guest to come visit.**

**Issa: Hey Uncle Akuma.**

**Godzilla: How's it going?**

**Fujimaru: What's up Uncle & Aunt?**

**Eva: I'm back.**

Akuma: Hey everyone.

**Inu: Hey, what did you do with Nnoitra?**

**Eva: Let's just say he's in intensive ER.**

Akuma: Oh wow.

**Inu: Evil. Well moving on. They all came cause they're bored & you requested Issa.**

**Issa: Yeah so we're spliting the ?s between us.**

**Eva: I call Boya & Monkey(Asuna).**

Asuna: Stop calling me that!!

**Godzilla: Man she's mean. Well i'm up first.**

Godzilla: Give it your best shot.

**Akuma: How's everything going for you? Also what's your fav Godzilla movie? Both me & Inu wanna know.**

Akuma: I don't know what it's called. But it was this movie my friend showed me and where you had babies or something like that. Either it was a Godzilla movie or something else.

**Yoruichi: Good luck with the kids.**

Yoruichi: Thanks. I hope it isn't painful.

**Well i'm done.**

**Fujimaru: So it's my turn now.**

**Tousen: Would you like some tea? *hands him some***

Tosen: Arigato.

Akuma: *grumbles*

**Kotaro: I'd be careful. Women can sometimes do whatever it takes to get what they want.**

Kotaro: Thanks for the warning.

**Natsumi: *leans close to her ear & whispers so no one else can here then steps back* Now do you got it? Try it on Kotaro sometime & you should get what you want.**

Natsumi: Thank you. I'll try it. *smiles*

**I've done my part.**

**Issa: Geez. Everyone doesn't wanna do anything today. Well moving on.**

**Koga: How's it going?**

Koga: Not good.

Akuma: Oh yeah I forgot. *gets tank Hisa gave him* EAT THIS EMO PERSON!!!!!!! *shoots*

Koga: WHAT THE FUCK!!!! STOP IT!!!!!!

Akuma: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

**Ichigo: Sorry man I couldn't resist what i'm about to do.**

**Byakuya: Remember how Ichigo said well last chapter? He said that cause Rukia is pregant with a girl.**

Byakuyabo: I'm gonna kill him. But he makes her happy.

Ichigo: *pops out of hiding place* Really??

Byakuyabo: Yes.

**Hisagi: So is there any lucky lady in your life?**

Shuuhei: … Ummmmm.

Akuma: Come on… Tell me!! Or us!!

Shuuhei: Ok… I like… I like… I like….

Akuma: Yes?

Shuuhei: *whispers (Matsumoto)*

Akuma: What??

Shuuhei: Matsumoto ok?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Akuma: …

Toshiro: *talks into hell butterfly* Matsumoto, Shuuhei likes you…

*gates open*

Matsumoto: Shuuhei?!?!

Akuma: Yeah. Where's he? *sees black hair* There you are. *pulls him out*

Shuuhei: *blushes bright red* Um, hello, Rangiku-san.

Matsumoto: Call me Matsumoto-chan! *kisses*

Shuuhei: *faints*

Akuma: Aaaandddd he's out.

**Well we have to get going so Eva your up.**

**Eva: Finally.**

**Negi: Now why were you scared to see me? Do you hate your Master?**

Negi: N-no master.

**Asuna: I bet you didn't expect to hear the threat come out of my mouth to you. So have you been slacking off? If you tell the truth then i'll be nice to both of you.**

**Inu: She's telling the truth. If you have been slacking off then tell her now. If she finds out you lied, not saying that you haven't been training, then it'll be 100 times worse.**

Akuma: Don't worry, I made sure of that. RIGHT?

Asuna/Negi: Y-yes….

Akuma: See, they're scared of me.

**Godzilla: Well we have to leave now & Eva might come back next chapter. I'll be dropping by for a proper visit.**

Akuma: YAY!! Ok, next up is **katizo terusei**

**yay! twins!**

Akuma: Yes, yes it is.

**Akuma: if you could please bring Gaara (naruto) into the story and make him permanent i have to tell him something**

Akuma: Sure. It'll be fun.

**Everyone else: sorry i don't feel good right now so i can't adress every one properly but i luv u guys!**

Everyone else: It's ok.

Akuma: Next is a new reviewer, and her name is **Tsuki Shugo-chan. **

**Ah hello I'm Tsuki Shugo It's nice to meet you all *bows to everyone***

Akuma: Hello. You don't need to be so respectful, it's just us.

**I do have a few questions you are welcome not to answer if you do not want to.**

Akuma: Of course we'll answer.

Toshiro: Yeah, why wouldn't we?

**Hitsugaya-taich-san why did you decided to become a shinigami?**

Toshiro: Momo. I wanted to protect her but I didn't have enough power.

Momo: Awww… *kisses*

**Akuma-san what inspired you to start writing this?**

Akuma: Ask Inu-sama (InugamiGod). He inspired me.

**Oh congratulations on the babies! What are you going to name them? If you needed so help with names I'd be happy to help.**

Akuma: Thanks.

Toshiro: Yeah we really appreciate it.

Yoruichi: You need to come up with names before the next chapter.

**Ukitake-taicho I hope you get better and your zanpakuto spirits are very cute! Oh here some green tea I hope it to you're liking. *hands over green tea***

Ukitake: Yes I know and thank you. *sips* Mmmm. It's good.

**Sogyo no Kotowari you're so cute! *hands over candy* don't forget to brush your teeth after *pats on head***

Sogyo/Kotowari: Hai!!

**Well until we meet again, It was a nice meeting you all.**

Akuma: Nice to meet you. So that's the end. We'll talk more about the babies. And also expect Gaara from Naruto here next time. He's a new perm! Ok. So like I said the genders for my babies are boy and girl. Toshiro's is a boy and a boy.

Yoruichi: Next chapter they're gonna be born!!

Momo: CAN'T WAIT!!!

Akuma: That's it I think. Oh and the names will be Kathie and Namera.

Toshiro: And ours will be Jordan and Mursoku.

Akuma: But they can change if you guys hurry up and name them!! Ok that's it!!! Bye!!!!


	17. Akuma's a Father!

Akuma: C'mon Yoruichi-chan! Talk to me!!

Yoruichi: …

Toshiro: They've been like this since the last review on Inu's Q&A.

Akuma: You know I love you. *kisses*

Yoruichi: Fine. Only because your gonna be the father of my baby.

Akuma: Yeah… Ok let's get this show on the road. This chapter will be short because we don't know when the babies will come. Oh and a new perm is here. GAARA!!!!

Gaara: … Hello.

Akuma: At least you talk.

Momo: First up is **katizo terusei.**

**yay Gaara-kun!! *hugs***

Gaara: Oh hello Kat.

**(char): sit down. this is going to be fun. *hands out cookies***

Akuma: … Ok?

**(me): *deep breath* I'm pregnant!!**

Akuma: CONGRATS!!!!

Gaara: … yeah.

**(char): tell them who the daddy is**

**(me): naw let 'em guess**

Akuma: I know who it is.

**momo: i think you should name atleast one of them Kaminari (it means thunder)**

Momo: Hmmm. That is an awesome name! It will be Jordan and Kaminari.

**Yoruichi: i think a good name for a girl would be Hihime (fire princess)**

Yoruichi: That's a great idea! Namera and Hihime.

**(me): bye**

Akuma: That was short.

**(char): THE DADDY OF KAT'S IS-**

**(me): shut up!**

**(char): GAARA!!**

Gaara: *shocked*

Akuma: I knew it.

Yoruichi: Haha. That was sudden.

**(me): i'm going to kill you Charisei!!**

Akuma: Haha. Gaara! Your gonna be a father!!!!

Gaara: *still shocked*

Momo: Ok… Next up is **SwirlzSmile.**

Akuma: I missed her.

**uhh... hi~!!**

**Akuma & Youruichi: yo! congrats on the babies.. hope you don't have too hard a time changing the nappies...!**

Akuma: Thanks.

Yoruichi: Yeah.

**Toshiro & Momo: same goes to you.**

Toshiro: Ok

Momo: Uh oh.

Toshiro: Don't tell me.

Momo: Yeah. My water broke.

Akuma: QUICK GET HER TO THE HOSPITAL!!!!!!

Toshiro: OK!! *Runs out with Momo*

Akuma: That was fast.

**Ichigo: good for you! Byakuya didn't kill you. ^^;**

Ichi: I know right?! I was so friggin' surprised!!

**Tosen: did you actually play the Apollo Justice game..?**

Tosen: Yes. It is really fun.

Akuma: *punches*

**Shuuhei: ahahaha... number... 69... XD do you know what it means?**

Shuuhei: … noooo.

Matsumoto: Me neither.

**Negi: hi~!**

Negi: Hi!

**well... candy for everyone else! *gives out candy* =D**

Sogyo and Kotowari: *steals all candy and eats them* Yum!

Akuma: Next up is **InugamiGod. **

**Godzilla: Hey everyone. The good news is that Eva didn't come with this time. Now time to get to bussiness.**

Akuma: That is good news.

**Akuma: Um I think you saw something else. Now just to check. Was 'Godzilla' crouched over like a dinosaur? Did it die on a bridge? And this is the most important part. What city did it attack?**

Akuma: I have no idea, I saw it a long time ago.

**Toshiro: Hey I just found out that Inu's closest friend, the one before ShadowDemon, is named Jordan. Grimmjow found out & was surprised by it.**

Akuma: Toshiro isn't here at the moment.

**Momo: Well I wish you luck with the kids.**

Yoruichi: Momo isn't here at the moment.

**Yoruichi: A message from Setsuna. And I quote "IT's hurts like hell! You'll feel like ripping Akuma apart for it! Now I wish you a happy life together."**

Yoruichi: *death aura*

Akuma: Oh shit.

**Ukitake: A message from Ayame. I quote "Captain Ukitake will you come to my wedding? I got Inu to let it happen the chapter after Konoka gives birth. Later & Maxis-chan says hello."**

Ukitake: Sure I'll come. Why wouldn't I? And tell Maxis I said congrats and that I said hello.

**Byakuya: I'm surprised. We all figured you'd kill him for it.**

Akuma: Us too.

Byakuyabo: He makes her happy.

**Ichigo: A message from Shirosaki. I quote this one big time. *clears throat* "Hello b*tch king. I'm gonna come pay you a nice little visit soon. Better be on guard or else."**

Ichi: Dammit. Why couldn't you stay in my head?!?!?!?!

**Well that's all I got. Take guys & see you all next chapter. Inu said he's witnessed enough births for a lifetime, but will visit next chapter. Hell the whole Q&A gang might come by to see the kids.**

Akuma: Well this is gonna be fun.

Yoruichi: Uh. Akuma-kun?

Akuma: Yeah I know. *brings her to hospital*

Daisuke: That was fast. Well expect 4 new people!!

Daichi: *comes in panting* I'm back.

Daisuke: No you're not. *Drags him back.*

Daichi: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kotaro: Ok… Gaara is now a perm. And that's it. Bye!!


	18. The Future Kids

Akuma: *tired* We're… back…

Daisuke: WHY AREN'T YOU ENTHUSIASTIC?!?!?!?!

Akuma: Because I was up all night in the hospital!!!

Daisuke: Yeesh, you need to take a bubble bath or somthin'.

Akuma: Bathing isn't the answer to everything.

Yoruichi: BOYS!!! Your making the babies cry.

Akuma: Sorry.

Toshiro: Jordan has my eyes.

Momo: And Kaminari has my eyes.

Akuma: Hihime has Yoruichi's muscles and eyes. Namera has my eyes. They're black by the way.

Kotaro: Hmmmm interesting.

Natsumi: THEY'RE SO CUTE!!! *looks seductively to Kotaro* Oh Kotaro-kuuunnnn. *drags him to the bedroom.*

Akuma: Hmmm. Ok first up is **katizo terusei.**

**yay Gaara-kun is permanent!! oh we have a friend today!**

**(Temari): hey lil bro**

Gaara: Hi Temari.

**(char): yay attack of the babies!!**

Akuma: Yeah it really is.

**(me): Charisei shut up!**

**(char): Temari has a suprise!**

**(Temari): yep. it's...**

**(me): GAARA'S BABY PICTURES!**

Akuma: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BLACKMAIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

***gives copies to everyone***

**AWW!**

Yoruichi: Awwww he had a cute little bottom!!!

Akuma: Ooookkkk that's a little weird. Next is a new reviewer named **MiloMaxwell.**

**LoL!That was awesome! In my opinion, it was better than "Q&A with Ulquiorra" So, umm er-yeah. Anyways I have a dare for Toshiro. It's a simple on so don't blame me, I'm just getting started!*grins evily***

Akuma: OH I got a good feeling.

**Toshiro: I dare you to somehow get to the place where the Seiretei makes important announcements, and over the intercom-announce that you are an arrancar in disguise, then as everyone beats you up...right when You're on the verge of death, tell Kenpachi that you love him, then have Yachiru finish you off. You then are ressurected (come back to life) and you flee to the World of the Living and sneak into some random girl's bedroom. When she wakes up, she'll ask,"Who are you?" an Toshiro will answer in a sugary voice " I'm the tooth fairy!" After the girl recognizes Toshiro as her favorie Bleach character, have her atempt to kiss Toshiro and while she does, have Momo there just in time...**

Toshiro: … Fine.

Akuma: And he's gonna video tape it so we get to see it.

Toshiro: *disappears*

Akuma: *adjusts the t.v screen* Ok we should see an image.

Toshiro: Hey guys, I'm going to the announcement place right now. *reaches it* Ok it's good. *speaks into microphone*

Attention all Seiretei, I, Hitsugaya Toshiro, am an Arrancar. *awkward silence* I hear them comin. *everyone bursts in and starts beating him up* OWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!! *at the verge of death he starts to blush* Kenpachi, I-I-I-I love you!

Yachiru: *death aura* ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *destroys Toshiro*

Akuma: Oh my god.

Toshiro: *get's resurrected* Ok now I shall flee to the World of the Living. *Goes into a random girls room*

Random girl: Who are you?!

Toshiro: *in a sugary voice* I'm the tooth fairy!!!

Random girl: Your Hitsugaya-taicho!! *starts to blush and makes out with him*

Momo: *death aura*

Akuma: CALM DOWN CALM DOWN!!!!!

Random Girl: *gets into it*

Momo: I'M GONNA KILL HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Akuma: She's gonna stop!!!!!

*five minutes later*

Random Girl: *unzips pants and suck his ***

Akuma: That's too far, kill her.

Momo: *turns into hollow*ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Akuma: Uh oh.

Random girl: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! *all you see is blood*

Akuma: Oh my gosh… Momo… Momo killed her.

Momo: *drags Toshiro in*

Toshiro: GOMEN MOMO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Momo: *drags him to bedroom*

Akuma: Rape.

**Long dare, I know, you don't have to type it up if you don't want to... **

Akuma: Well you killed Toshiro, and I don't type it, I copy and paste it. Next up is **InugamiGod.**

**Ayame: *hugs Ukitake* Hello Captain Ukitake! I missed you.**

Ukitake: Hey Ayame-chan.

**Maxis: *walks in* How's it going Captain?**

Ukitake: Not much.

**Ayame: *sees Sogyo & hugs them* They're so cute! Maxis-chan I can't wait for us to have kids.**

Akuma: Good luck.

**Maxis: *blushes* Uh yeah. *smiles* I can't wait either.**

Akuma: HAHA!!

**Ayame: *smiles* Well we better get to work before we go & have some fun.**

Akuma: Haha.

**Akuma: Inu can't be here at the moment. He stayed up late making something for all 4 kids & is sleeping. Truth be told he's been working on it ever since Yoruichi told Setsuna chapters ago. No sleep at all.**

Akuma: I wonder what it is.

**Yoruichi: I bet you nearly killed Akuma.**

Yoruichi: Nearly. But I forgave him.

**Toshiro: How's it going Hitsugaya Taicho?**

Akuma: Toshiro is too busy being raped.

**Momo: I'm so happy you've moved on to Shiro-chan.**

Yoruichi: Momo is too busy raping Toshiro.

**Well i've got nothing else, but Maxis does.**

**Maxis: But first please don't call me Max is Nagase. Keiro pointed that out since my name is Maxis Nagase.**

Akuma: Yeah I wondered why they called you that.

**Akuma: How's it feel to be a father?**

Akuma: Pretty good actually.

**Yoruichi: So how are the kids doing right now?**

Yoruichi: They're healthy

**Toshiro: So how's it feel to be a dad?**

**Momo: How are your kids doing?**

Akuma: Again, Momo is too busy raping Toshiro.

**Sadly we can't think of anything else to ask or say. Though we brought candy for Sogyo. *both give them a huge box of candy***

Sogyo and Kotowari: YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Ayame: Bye Captain. *hugs him again***

Ukitake: Bye Ayame-chan.

**Maxis: Yeah take care. *both leave***

Akuma: I'm still so curious what he's making. Next up is **SwirlzSmile.**

**CONGRATS ON THE BABY/BABIES! *pulls party poppers***

**Momo: amazing... ur water broke in the middle of my questions...**

Akuma: I know right?

**Toshiro: umm... no offence.. but.. you look a bit.. YOUNG to be a dad..**

Toshiro: He's more than like 100 years old.

**Tosen: I know right?! Apollo Justice is awesome ^^;**

Tosen: Yes, yes it is.

**Shuuhei: ahahaha... number... 69.. is the number... for.. sex... XD**

Shuuhei: Oh my gosh.

**well... cyaz!**

**o w8.. heres some clothes for the babies. *hands over baby clothes***

Akuma: Thank you. Well that's it for no-

*flash*

??: *cough cough* This time machine is so rusty!

??: Come on it got us here.

??: But it keeps smoking.

??: GUYS!! Stop fighting!!

??: Gomen.

??: Haha same old same old.

Akuma: Are those who I think they are?

??: DADDY!!!

Akuma: Oh my gosh.

??: Hey what's up dad?

Akuma: Hey Namera, Hihime.

Hihime: Mom!! You look so young!!

Yoruichi: Do I grow old?

Hihime: Welllll.

Yoruichi: I don't wanna know.

Namera: Haha same mom and dad.

??: Where's our mom and dad?

Akuma: Hey Jordan and Kaminari.

Kaminari: Hey you remember us.

Akuma: Why wouldn't I? Oh and Momo is too busy raping Toshiro.

Kaminari: Oh my gosh. We came at this time.

Akuma: You know about this?

Jordan: Our mom told us about this moment.

Momo and Toshiro: *walks in*

Toshiro: What's goin on-

Jordan: Hey dad!

Kaminari: Yeah. Hey.

Akuma: Haha They have your hair. Air-defying and white.

Toshiro: Yeah.

Kaminari: I wanted mine to be less air-defying so we can be told apart. But it didn't work.

Akuma: I can fix that. *drops water and freezes it on his head* This should do it.

*couple hours later*

Kaminari: Hey it worked.

Akuma: Yup. So how'd you get here?

Kaminari: Uncle Inu let us use his time machine.

Namera: Yeah. They kept it a secret so we didn't know they were that smart.

Hihime: *chuckles* Yeah, it was a surprise.

Akuma: Cool. So how old are y'all?

Hihime, Namera, Kaminari, Jordan: 15 years old.

Akuma: Ok.

Toshiro: Wow. This is a little weird.

Momo: LOOK AT MY BEAUTIFUL BOYS!!!!!! *hugs them*

Kaminari: Mom…

Jordan: Your embarrassing us.

Momo: Right right.

Akuma: Well that's all the time we have.

Namera: Oh and a little fact on Uncle Toshiro's kids is that they got the trait that they're small. *bursts out laughing*

Kaminari and Jordan: SHUT IT!!!!!!!!!!!!

Namera: No. *gets into fight*

Akuma: Ok… that is it and these four will be the new perms.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

Akuma: Wow chapter 19 already.

Kaminari: Yup.

Jordan: Yeah that was fast.

Yoruichi: Hihime really looks like me. Kinda weird.

Hihime: *giggles*

Akuma: Namera can you handle the intros?

Namera: Sure. First up isaunt **katizo terusei.**

**Yoruichi: i agree Gaara did have a cute bottom as a baby**

Yoruichi: I know right?!

Gaara: STOP!!!

**Kaminari & Hihime: omg! it's the one's i named!**

Kaminari: Yup, yes it is.

Hihime: Aunt Kat is still hyper.

**Toshiro: you just had to make your kids chibi sized didn't u?**

Toshiro: SHUT UP!!

**(char): *screams* Kat help!!**

**(me): what!?**

**(char): Kankuro tried to rape me *crys***

Gaara: I shall punish him later.

**(me):...wow**

Akuma: I agree.

Namera: Next up is **InugamiGod.**

**Inu: *walks in smiling* Congrats on the kids. As for the gift you'll have to****  
****wait till the end of the chapter to get. I brought the whole family for this****  
****one.**

Akuma: Cool.

Namera: We don't even know what it is.

Kaminari: Yeah.

Hihime: I'm really curious.

**Setsuna: How's it going?**

Akuma: Good.

**Issa: Hey Jordan been awhile huh?**

Jordan: HEY ISSA!! It has been awhile!

**Hisa: You 4 still cause chaos.**

Future kids: Yeah.

**Fujimaru: Hey oh! Been awhile right? How's it going Hihime?**

Hihime: *blushes* Um, hey Fujimaru-kun.

Akuma: HAHA!! Still having trouble since the review?

**GrimmJr: How's it going guys? Issa & Hisa got married so me & my dad are part****  
****of Inu's family now.**

**Grimm: True.**

Akuma: Oh yeah.

**Kristal: *hugs all 4 of them* I've missed you all so much.**

Hihime: Kristal-chan!!

Kaminari: Hey Kristal nee-san

Namera: KRISTAL NEE-SAN!!!!!!!!!!

Jordan: *hits Namera's head* Gosh. Hey Kristal nee-san.

**Fate: Kristal-chan.**

**Kristal: Sorry Fate-kun. He's hear to stay for a couple of chapters.**

**Fate: That is correct.**

Hihime: HEY FATE-KUN!!!!

**Inu: Well we just came by to hang out with you guys for the chapter so the****  
****kids could catch up. *everyone hangs out with the others***

Akuma: Cool.

Namera: Next up is **SwirlzSmile.**

**hi again~!!**

**Akuma/Youruichi/Toshiro/Momo: I can just imagine the kids... they sound so****  
****kawaii! umm.. but what about the kids from the current time? namely, the****  
****babies..**

Akuma: They're sleeping soundly in the crib. If you want, you can babysit them while we're doing this.

Yoruichi: I'm sure they would love you.

Kaminari: She is the one that helped raise us.

**Shuuhei: umm.. if you ever go to the world of the living.. i highly****  
****recommend.. covering up the tattoo...**

Shuuhei: What do you think?!?!?!?!?!?!

Matsumoto: *makes out with him* I think the tattoo is sexy.

Shuuhei: Really?

**Tosen: i found this phoenix wright game and thought you should have it. ^^****  
*****gives game to tosen***

Tosen: Cool.

Akuma: REALLY?!?! YOU TALK TO THEM BUT NOT TO ME?!?!?!?!!

Tosen: …

**o yeah... umm.. for the characters and stuff.. how can we like, tell if****  
****they're gonna be there? or is it basically ask question for whoever and****  
****they'll answer...?**

Akuma: Yeah basically you have to ask them.

Namera: More from Uncle Inu.

**Inu: Well it's time for us to be going. Now I present to you all what i've****  
****been working on for the past few nights. *takes everyone outside to see an****  
****advance playground***

Akuma: Oh my…

Kaminari: *in shock*

Hihime: It's so big!

Jordan: Oh my gosh…

Namera: IT'S SO COOL!!!!

Hihime: *facepalm* He got your trait of weirdness Daddy.

Akuma: I know.

**Setsuna: Inu-kun went all out for them.**

**Inu: Correct. This baby here puts out a force field so the kids can't get hurt****  
****around, on it, or near it. It also has a machine on the side that dispenses****  
****any food & drink the person wants.**

Akuma: That is sooo cool!!! A drink dispenser?! A force field?! Wait Ed helped you didn't he? If not then this is amazing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kaminari: *jumps into playground* Oh my gosh a water slide!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *goes down*

Akuma: Hold up you have to be at least this tall.

Kaminari: *is shorter than the required height* Really?!

Akuma: I'm jokin.

Hihime: This pool is amazing!!

Akuma: HIHIME!! WHATS WITH THAT SWIMSUIT?!?!?!

Hihime: Mommy got me this.

Akuma: Yoruichi?!!

Yoruichi: She needs to show off her body more. She does have my features.

Akuma: Yeah she does.

Hihime: If only Fujimaru-kun was here.

Akuma: Haha. You do like him.

Namera: Dad, she has liked him ever since she met him. CANNONBALL!!!! *Jumps into pool and splashes Hihime* HAHA!!!

Hihime: Namera!!! Stop it!! SHUNKO!!! *attacks Namera*

Namera: AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hihime: Haha. I'm kidding.

Namera: Don't do that!

Akuma: Namera, your scared of your twin sister?

Namera: She's strong as hell.

Akuma: And you aren't?

Namera: I'm strong but not as hell.

**Issa: And why is it we didn't get anything this good?**

**Inu: Cause your my kids.**

Kaminari: Haha. That was funny.

Namera: Yeah.

**Fujimaru: Dad your weird to the core.**

Hihime: Fujimaru-kun all sons think their dad is weird.

**Inu: So? well take care everyone & be nice to Fate.**

**Kristal: Or else. *all leave***

Hihime: We will. Right?

Namera: Y-yes.

**Fate: Well folks as Inu said i'm here for 3 chapters. Live it up while you****  
****can.**

Akuma: Cool.

Fate: Not really.

Akuma: Be quiet.

Hihime: *hugs Fate and starts crying* I missed you in the future!

Fate: Oh. Hi Hihime.

Namera: Alright, get off of him Hihime.

Hihime: Hai.

Akuma: Where is Kotaro and Natsumi?

Kaminari: I'll go check. *goes into room and yells*

Akuma: *runs into room* OH MY GODDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN HAVING SEX FOR 2 DAYS STRAIGHT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Kotaro: Yeah.

Akuma: If this can't make Natsumi pregnant I don't know what will. Go check.

Natsumi: *checks* IT'S POSOTIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Akuma: Another family. This should be called the family Q&A. By the way, where's Toshiro and Momo?

Kaminari: Mom and Dad said that their goin out.

Akuma: Ahh. Ok. So I guess that's it. Bye guys. *goes into playground with the kids*


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

Akuma: Hello everyone. Fate is here with us from Negima.

Fate: Hello.

Akuma: Now with that dull opening is aside, TIME TO GET THIS THING STARTED!!!!!

Hihime: Good ol' dad.

Kaminari: *angry*

Jordan: Lighten up. It was a joke!

Kaminari: I'm still mad at you.

Jordan: Fine.

Akuma: Ok… First up is **katizo terusei.**

**Hihime: I WILL ALWAY BE HYPER!**

Hihime: Yes I know aunt Kat.

**Gaara: no...you were just so adorable as a baby**

Gaara: Thank you I guess?

**(char): ya what happened?**

Gaara: I'll let that one go.

**(me): that's mean**

Akuma: That was.

**(Temari): i found a video of Gaara singing! who want's to watch it?**

Everyone: WE DO!!!!!

**(me & Char): WE DO!!**

Akuma: Oh my gosh Gaara…

Hihime: YOUR SO ADORABLE!!!!!!!!

Gaara: *face plams* WHY?!

Akuma: *crying from laughter* Ok, next up is **InugamiGod.**

**Inu: Glad you all like it. I didn't have any help making it either.**

**InuF: Bull. I helped you.**

Akuma: I knew someone helped you.

**Inu: Ah! I thought you went back?**

**InuF: I wanted to come by & say hello. Hello everyone.**

Everyone: Hello.

**Inu: You know it's still really weird to see me with a left arm missing & a****  
****scar over my right eye. You sure it didn't make you blind?**

Akuma: I'm sure it is weird.

**InuF: Yes i'm sure. I can see just fine thank you. Well adios & take care****  
****folks.**

**Inu: I really am weird.**

**Fujimaru: But it's fun.**

Hihime: Hi Fujimaru-kun!

**Inu: Ah! How long have you been there?**

**Fujimaru: The whole time.**

**Inu: Right. Well, why did I come here again?**

**Fujimaru: *chuckles* Your a little too forgetful.**

Akuma: Haha, he probably lost track when InuF came.

**Inu: Well i'm leaving. Fujimaru you handle this chapter. *leaves***

**Fujimaru: Huh. Dad was suppose to congradulate Kotaro & Natsumi.**

Kotaro: Thank you.

Natsumi: Yes, thank you.

**Kristal: Yeah.**

**Fujimaru: AH! How long?**

**Kristal: Same time as you.**

Akuma: Wow, random people popping out of nowhere.

**Fujimaru: I gotta pay more attention. Here to visit Fate?**

**Kristal: Oh course. Fate-kun! *sits on his lap smiling* I'm staying here for****  
****the chapter.**

Fate: Hello Kristal-chan.

**Fujimaru: *sighs* Sisters. Well I think it's about time some questions are****  
****asked.**

**Akuma: Good luck with them. Your gonna need it.**

Akuma: Thanks.

**Yoruichi: You know mom said the same thing about Kristal.**

Yoruichi: Really?

**Toshiro: Kinda odd seeing your kids when they're older huh?**

Toshiro: Yeah, it is, especially because they look like you.

**Momo: How's it going?**

Momo: Good.

**Kaminari: So what have you been up to these days?**

Kaminari: Pranks, doin this Q&A but mostly pranks.

**Namera: How did you guys get ahold of the time machine when GrimmjowFuture was****  
****suppose to destroy it?**

Namera: Well, we wanted to visit so we asked Uncle Grimmjow to make another one so we can visit.

**Hihime: *blushes* Uh well it was plesent to say the least when you guys****  
****reviewed.**

Hihime: *blushes* Oh yeah.

**Kristal: Oh knock off the act Fujimaru.**

**Fujimaru: What act?**

**Kristal: You keep acting like your after Ulquiorra's daughter, but you've****  
****never been after her. You've always liked Hihime since you met her.**

Hihime: Oh, you liked Ulquiorra's daughter?

**Fujimaru: *bright red* I have not! She's a good friend.**

**Kristal: Really now? Well then you won't mind if I go after her then.**

Akuma: Why do I not have a good feeling about this?

**Fujimaru: You wouldn't dare.**

**Kristal: Well I can't get Uncla Keiro's Ayane so why not. She does have a very****  
****sexy body.**

Hihime: Um, arigato…

**Fujimaru: Don't you dare.**

**Kristal: Why do you care? She's just a friend right?**

Hihime: *sad*

**Fujimaru: *red* uh well I don't know.**

**Kristal: *smirks* Well then. *walks up to Hihime* Itadakmatsu! *french kisses****  
****her***

Hihime: *mumbling* Wad are you ooin????

Akuma: *death aura*

Kaminari: HIHIME-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Fujimaru: KRISTAL! *pulls her away & stand between them* I will fight you over****  
****this little ordeal.**

**Kristal: Really? You'd lose.**

Jordan: He would.

**Fujimaru: Don't care. I won't allow you to take the woman I love away from me!****  
*****face turns bright red* I just said I love Hihime didn't I?**

Hihime: *bright red* Y-you love me?

**Kristal: Yeah.**

**Fujimaru: *runs off before anyone can do something***

Hihime: WAIT!! Oh he's gone.

**Kristal: Wow. I never tought Fujimaru would be like that. Well take care****  
****everyone. *leaves***

Fate: Bye Kristal-chan.

Akuma: *twitching* Next up is **SwirlzSmile.**

**omg omg a playground?!?! you guys are so lucky...**

Future Kids: I know right?

**i wuld luv to babysit!**

Akuma: Cool, You start next chapter.

**um.. for the "future kids" ...what do you think of what you looked like as a****  
****baby?**

Hihime: I think I was cute!

Jordan: Well don't we all?

**Tosen: so sorry, but it might take you awhile to finish the game coz it is****  
****HARD... unless you have cheats. =D**

Tosen: It's alright. I'll probably beat it by next week.

Akuma: WHY WON'T YOU TALK TO ME?!?!

**soo... umm... cyaz!! *waves* (gosh, that was a short review)**

Akuma: It's ok. Well Negi and Asuna are gone until the last chapter Fate will be here. So take care!!

Kotaro: Hehe, I'm having a child!!! And it's a boy!!

Natsumi: YUP!! Oh I'm so happy!!

Akuma: Wow, four families in this Q&A. The fourth one is Gaara.

Hihime: I wanna go back to Fujimaru-kun.

Akuma: When we review again, we'll go there.

Hihime: Ok!

Natsumi: I'll go too, it's the class 3-A chapter.

Akuma: Sure you can come. Kotaro, come here for a sec.

Kotaro: Sure, what do you want?

Akuma: Get into Eva's Resort.

Kotaro: Sure.

Akuma: Well there will be a surprise next chapter involving Kotaro. Take care now.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

Akuma: HELLO!!!

Toshiro: What's with you?

Akuma: Three more days and I will leave my boring house and g someplace for three days but then come back… so yeah, get your reviews in fast because I'm not gonna be here for Friday, Saturday, and Sunday

Toshiro: Yay three days without you.

Akuma: Why'd your sarcasm streak come back?

Toshiro: I don't really know.

Momo: Kaminari accidently bonked his head and I guess that triggered it.

Akuma: Probably.

Hihime: Kaminari-kun was always clumsy.

Kaminari: Hihime-chan!

Hihime: *giggles*

Kaminari: *bright red*

Jordan: That's my lil' bro!

Kaminari: Only by 5 minutes!!

Jordan: Who knows, in other place that could've been 5 days or five months.

Kaminari: That made no sense.

Namera: Jordan's known for not making sense.

Jordan: Yup, even in school.

Akuma: Speaking of school…

Toshiro: Shouldn't you _be _in school?

Jordan, Kaminari, Namera, and Hihime: We already finished.

Akuma: What?

Toshiro: Come again?

Hihime: Yeah. We finished early.

Akuma: Oh my gosh, your that smart?

Hihime: Yeah. Well that and in the future where we are, we had learned more things than you would in a day. Probably a month more.

Akuma: How is that possible.

Hihime: *giggles* I am not allowed to reveal anything. But we are still trying to rebuild from the war.

Toshiro: Did you guys help?

Namera: Of course.

Kaminari: Why wouldn't we?

Jordan: Haha. Yeah. Good times.

Akuma: Moving on!!! First up is **katizo terusei. **

**future kids: what happens to me?**

Hihime: You grew more hyper and married Gaara-kun.

Gaara: *in shock*

Hihime: YUP!

**Gaara: *hugs* sorry no more torture i promise**

Gaara: Ok.

**Hihime: do you feel sad that your the only girl out of the 4 of you?**

Hihime: No. Not all the time. And plus I have my mommy!

Yoruichi: Awwww.

Akuma: Ok That was the shortest review she has ever done. Next up is **InugamiGod.**

**Fujimaru: *bright red* Hey everyone. Still a little surprised by this whole****  
****ordeal with me & Hihime-chan. Well unto bussiness.**

Hihime: *red* Hehe…

**Akuma: Um I didn't like her. It was an act to cover up my feelings for****  
****Hihime-chan.**

Akuma: Ok as long as you don't break Hihime's heart. Well I won't have to do anything, that's Kaminari's job.

Kaminari: Oh yeah.

**Yoruichi: Yeah she did.**

Yoruichi: Huh, well it's true.

**Toshiro: Dude you gotta pull a prank with that. Have all three of you dressed****  
****exactly the same & pretend to be each other. Then when someone calls your name****  
****one of the other 2 can say "That's not him. That's me." You know stuff like****  
****that.**

Kaminari: We have.

Toshiro: Really?

Kaminari: Yes, well in the future. You still look as young and short as we do.

Toshiro: *goes to corner* I'm sorry I was born.

Momo: Shiro-chan!!

**Momo: Well having a family is wonderful isn't it?**

Momo: Yes it is.

**Fate: Dude I gotta ask this. What did you think when Kristalnee kissed****  
****Hihime-chan?**

Fate: *really light shade of red but you can barely see it* Well I was hoping you wouldn't ask. I was annoyed at first but I remembered it was to annoy you.

Akuma: Hey, looky here, Fate can blush.

Yoruichi: Wow.

**Daisuke: You behaving?**

Daisuke: FINALLY SOMEONE REMEMBERS ME!!!!!!!!!

**Kotaro: Congrats man. Need help with the name?**

Akuma: Kotaro isn't here right now.

**Natsumi: I bet your happy now.**

Natsumi: YES I AM!!

**Jordan: Having fun lately?**

Jordan: Yes, I like seeing my past parents.

**Kaminari: Well at least we have good taste in women right?**

Kaminari: *slightly red* S-sure.

**Namera: So how's life treating you?**

Namera: GREAT!

**Well i'm outta questions for today so later. *leaves***

Hihime: Aww.

**Hihime: *appears behind * hugs her* I didn't forget you Hihime-chan. I just****  
****wanted to mess with ya. *french kisses her* Well now I have to be leavign, so****  
****take care. I'll visit every chapter. *leaves***

Hihime: Aww. You're so sweet. But don't do that again. Please.

Akuma: Wooooowwwwwwww… ok that's a little weird… the last reviewer is **SwirlzSmile.**

**yaya~! baby-sitting! i luv little kids... =D big kids are better though. coz****  
****then they dont cry as much.**

Akuma: I agree, but still I love the kids, young or old.

Yoruichi: Awwww, your beginning to mellow. Right Toshiro-kun?

Toshiro: *still in the corner* I'm sorry I was born.

**Tosen: omg if you can beat it by then ill give ya 100 bucks. =O**

Tosen: Deal.

Akuma: ARGH!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tosen: …

Akuma: *grumbles*

**Future Kids: soo.. how's it like living "now" instead of in the future?**

Namera: IT's funnnnnn. The futures fun to but I like hanging out with my parents.

Kaminari: Yeah me too. Although I do miss those pranks me and my dad would do.

Jodan: Mee too.

Hihime: I like it because I'm with Fujimaru-kun.

**Akuma: y do u need to go to Eva's resort...?**

Akuma: Hehehe. I needed to bring Kotaro there… actually it should be done now.

Natsumi: What should be done?

Akuma: You'll see. *leaves to resort and comes back with 16 year old no-shirt Kotaro*

Natsumi: Oh my…

Yoruichi: Haha. I see what you did.

Akuma: Yeah. Haha, for those of you who read Inu-sama's Q&A, he did this with Negi. I just copied it. I hope he isn't mad I copied his idea.

Natsumi: He looks so cool.

Akuma: *takes off blindfold*

Kotaro: What's goin' on? *sees Natsumi* Natsumi-chan? ITS YOU!! *hugs*

Natsumi: Oh. *hugs back*

Kotaro: I missed you. But I have been training to become stronger and protect you. And I know I've never told you this but… I love you.

Natsumi: Oh… I love you too!

Yoruichi: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.

Akuma: Yeah… it's a little mushy but still, aww.

Momo: We need to get married Shiro-chan.

Akuma: Us too. We'll do after Natsumi gives birth.

Kotaro: YORUCHI-CHAN!!! *hugs* I missed you too!! And everyone!!!

Momo: How'd you do that?

Akuma: I made my own resort and I accelerated the time thing and… yeah this happened. Notice how I said thing and "and… yeah." That shows I'm not really smart.

Yoruichi: Your smart enough to do this. *kisses*

Akuma: Thanks.

Kotaro: *busy making out with Natsumi*

Akuma: Haha. I wanna say ah young love but then I would sound like an oji-chan. Well that's it. Next chapter is the last chapter with Fate.

Fate: Yay.

Akuma: That's it I officially ban sarcasm.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

Akuma: We're back!!!!

Hihime: I got my clothes back!!

Akuma: Yes, yes we did.

Kotaro: … Um Natsumi-chan.

Natsumi: Yes?

Kotaro: Do you think you can… you can…

Natsumi: Your getting perverted aren't you?

Kotaro: *bright red* Well it's just that.

Natsumi: Fine. *slowly begins to take off top*

Akuma: DON'T DO IT HERE!!

Natsumi: Why not?

Akuma: Because there are babies here.

Natsumi: They won't know what's going on. *takes off clothes*

Akuma: *bright red and looks away*

Yoruichi: Awwww… your still not used to seeing a naked woman!

Akuma: Shut UP!! Gomen.

Yoruichi: It's ok.

Kotaro: *bright red* Um.

Natsumi: *removes under-garments*

Kotaro: *more bright red*

Natsumi:*puts finger to mouth*

Kotaro: *slight nosebleed*

Natsumi: *crawls toward*

Akuma: HEYYY!!!!! IF YOUR GONNA DO THIS DO IT IN THE BEDROOM!!!

Natsumi: Great idea. *drags him to bedroom*

Akuma: *sigh* So since it's your last chapter here Fate, do you want anything to say?

Fate: No I'm glad I'm going back with Kristal-chan.

Akuma: God. Ok first up is **katizo terusei.**

**Akuma: no more sarcasm? *dramatic tears***

Akuma: …

**Hihime: More hyper? AWESOME! not so sure about the second part thought**

Hihime: Yeah. We weren't either but you were pregnant with his baby so there was no other way and we got a tape that shows that he really enjoyed it.

Gaara: *throws sand kunai*

Hihime: We have millions of more.

Gaara: NNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

**(char): Deidara on the brain 'eh Kat?**

Gaara: What does that mean?

**(me): yepperz!!**

**(random fangirl): GAARA-KUN! *glomps***

Gaara: Ok?

**(me): *evil glare* * takes out sword * blow away all enemies, Loraname**

Gaara: Thank you.

**(random fangirl): *gets blown away by tornadoe***

**(me): sorry if i broke anything**

Akuma: I don't really care by now.

**(Char): Kat? if you...nevermind.**

**(both): peace!**

Akuma: PEACE!! Next up is **InugamiGod.**

**Inu: Nah i'm not mad. In fact I was gonna do that myself, but you beat me to****  
****it.**

Akuma: Oh. Ok then. Yay he's not mad!!

**Chamo: Hehe. Inu-san here has all kinds of tricks he can do, so never****  
****underestimate him.**

Akuma: I never do.

**Inu: Whatever. Hey this is probably a dumb question, but do you happen to know****  
****about Zoids?**

Akuma: The what?

Hihime: I think I've heard of them.

Jordan: Yeah. I think I heard of them but I would have to hear what they are to know.

Kaminari/Namera: Us too.

**Fujimaru: *behind Hihime* Oh yeah. It's been so long since i've heard that****  
****name. Hey Hihime-chan. *kisses her* What was it you didn't want me to do****  
****again?**

Hihime: Nothing. I love you. *French kisses*

**Akuma: What was weird?**

**Inu: Probably how quick your aditude changed.**

**Fujimaru: Maybe.**

Akuma: Yeah it was that.

**Inu: So Kotaro-kun do you need help with a name?**

Akuma: Kotaro is too busy being seduced.

**Chamo: Hm. Both him & Aniki have gotten stronger thanks to you 2. Maybe they****  
****should spar sometime.**

Akuma: They should.

**Inu: Excellent idea Chamo. They can spar when Negi get's back.**

Hihime: YAY!! NEGI-KUN IS COMING BACK!!!

**Chamo: True. Well is there anything else we need to do while we're here?**

**Inu: Nope. Oh there is one last thing.**

**Daisuke: Try being nicer & maybe people will talk to ya more often.**

Daisuke: Fine. I'll try.

Akuma: AND DON'T BE PERVERTED!! I'm still mad since the dare.

Daisuke: Fine.

**Later. *all 3 leave***

Akuma: Laterrrrr. Ok next up is **Ignisha-kun. **

**Ignsiha: Well, I wanted to finish this up before I review, but I was getting****  
****impatient so I'm reviewing early...**

Akuma: Ok.

**Hikaru: Why...?**

**Ignisha: Cause I'm like that idiot...**

**Hikaru: I am not an idiot!!**

Daisuke: Yes you are.

**Ignisha: Yes you are...**

Daisuke: See?!

**Hikaru: AM NOT!!**

**Ignisha: Anyway, back on track, nice Q&A Akuma, I only reached the first 4****  
****chapters, and already I'm dying form laughter...!**

Akuma: YAY!! Someone likes it!!

Hihime: Who wouldn't daddy?

Akuma: Pep talk means nothing to me.

**Ignisha: And cause I like Shiro-taichou, I'm not gonna give him any questions****  
****or dares...**

Toshiro: Yes thank you!

**Ignisha: Except this, how is this Q&A?**

Toshiro: Good.

Akuma: REALLY?!

Toshiro: Only because you got me with the woman I love.

Momo: Awww.

Akuma: Bleah.

Yoruichi: I think that's sweet. You never told me you love me in a long time.

Akuma: I love you more than I love water. *make out session*

Toshiro: Wow.

Hihime: Ok that's still a little weird for us.

Namera: I'm not used to it yet.

Akuma: Fine, we'll stop.

**Hikaru: Ok, I'm next, hey Daisuke, you're that OC from Akuma's other story****  
****right? Or am I thinking of someone else...?**

Daisuke: I'm from somewhere else. I'm in another fanfic that Akuma didn't start yet!

Akuma: Quit yer whining!

**Ignisha: I think so... Anyway... Wait, hold on *Rereads current chapter* HOLY****  
******, Am I the only one of my friends who is not married or in a sex****  
****relationship!!??**

Akuma: I think so. Gomen.

**Hikaru: yes, then again, your OC's aren't either...**

Akuma: I thought Emiya-chan was.

**Ignisha: That's cause I'm not really into those kind of stuffs even though I****  
****think marriage is really nice... I just find it... a little cliche... some****  
****time... few times... Ok, I like it, I just never thought about it, you****  
****happy!!??**

**Hikaru: What did I do...?**

Akuma: Nothing.

**Ignisha: Anyway Fate, what's you're view on... um... well... Hm, I got****  
****nothing...**

Fate: Ok.

Akuma: You need to get more emotions.

Fate: I did, at Inu's place.

Akuma: This was a bad idea.

**Hikaru: Sighs, anyway, please review Ignisha's Q&A, he just updated and is****  
****waiting for you to review before he updates... Thanks *Leaves***

Akuma: I did.

**Ignisha: H-hey!! Wait for me!! *Pauses at door* Oh, and drop the formalities,****  
****no matter how much I like to be respected, I'm not fond of formalities, no****  
****matter how old or young... see ya! *Leaves***

Akuma: But it's not of my nature not to. It's a force of habit that got dug in too deep, Ignisha-kun. See there I go again.

Yoruichi: Haha. Ok this one's from one we didn't hear from in a long time. **Seconda etapa**

**Akuma: It´s against the law of Q+As to ban sarcasm. And even if you want to,****  
****you can´t.**

**Jordan: What you did to Hihime at Inus was very funny. Nice job.**

Jordan: Thank you.

Hihime: *death aura* Raiten Taisou.

Jordan: PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!!!

**Daisuke: Nobody forgot you. They just didn´t know what to ask someone so****  
****awesome as you. ( note the sarcasm ).**

Daisuke: Than- hey.

Akuma: *flinch* I'll let that go because you insulted him.

**Hihime: So, whos kiss did you like more? Kristals or Fujimarus?**

Hihime: Fujimaru's of course.

**Toshiro and Fate: You two look very much alike. You could be twins.**

Toshiro: I look nothing like him.

Fate: Yeah, my hair isn't stupidly air-defying as that midget.

Toshiro: *snaps*vein pop* Why I outta.

Akuma: Well you aren't. No fighting.

**Toshiro: Looking short and childlike is a good thing. It makes your enemies****  
****underestimate you and allows you to defeat them easier.**

Toshiro: My enemies are merciless, they won't care.

**Tosen: How can you play a videogame if you are blind? It is just not****  
****possible.**

Tosen: If I can describe people and if I can move without bumping into anything, then I sure can play a video game.

Akuma: Then describe me with one word.

Tosen: Stupid.

Akuma: *grumbles*

**Let´s have a dare for once.**

**I dare Hihime to give Fujimaru a lapdance.**

Hihime: What?! *bright red*

Akuma: As long as there's nothing too severe.

**Also, I dare Akuma NOT to speak the entire next chapter. Saying next cause****  
****I´m last and if it would be for the rest of this chapter, it would be****  
****pointless.**

Akuma: …

Yoruichi: He said you make a good point.

**Daisuke: I dare you to find out the lyrics of Macaron chacaron by hearing the****  
****song on youtube.**

Daisuke: I'm not the singing type.

Akuma: … (it's true, he isn't)

**Well, run out of ideas. See ya!!**

Akuma: … (well that's it for now… wow, 5 reviews. I'm happy)

Yoruichi: Of course you are. Bye guys! Wait what about Kotaro and Natsumi?

Akuma: … (Just leave them, they're probably having fun.)

Yoruichi: Whatever you say.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

Akuma: Wow haven't updated in a friggin' long time.

Toshiro: I blame you.

Kaminari: Dad…

Toshiro: Fine. Wow I really have mellowed…

Akuma: Ah that is what love can do to you.

Yoruichi: Akuma-kun, your acting old.

Akuma: Sorry.

Hihime: You still have those moments in the future.

Namera: Yeah, sometimes it can be annoying.

Akuma: How is acting old annoying?

Namera: You take it too far sometimes.

Akuma: … Well that ruined my mood.

Hihime: It's ok daddy.

Yoruichi: Yeah I'm sure we all will do that eventually.

Akuma: Yeah. ON TO THE REVIEWS!!!

Hihime: First up is **The Kazekage's Girl.**

**(char): sorry for the confusion. by which i meant Katizo has a crush on Deidara**

Akuma: But what about the baby?

**(me): proud of it too**

**(char): but what about *pionts to tummy***

Gaara: Yeah are you going to abandon us and go with Deidara?! Huh?!

**(me): i have a drinking problem okay!!**

Akuma: Really?

**Hihime: how do you know all of this?**

Hihime: I keep in touch with everything that goes around.

**(char): Kat your being wierd again**

Hihime: I don't mind.

**(me): no i'm not**

**(char): by the way if you don't like him then why did you get ** when another girl hugged him?**

Akuma: I was wondering why too?

**(me): *blush* n-no reason**

**(char): you DO like him!!**

Gaara: *smirks*

**(me): shut the ** up!!**

**(both): bye!**

**(me): i have to go kill charisei now**

Akuma: Ok seeya. Next up is **Ignisha.**

**Ignisha: Kotaro and Natsumi huh? I'm starting to like that pairing when they made a Pactio together...**

Akuma: Yeah I know right?

Natsumi: *blushes*

**Hikaru: Right...**

**Ignisha: Oh yeah, and sorry for updating my Q&A late, my classmate is borrowing my flash drive for this project we're working on so I can't get access to all my stories, I saved them all in that one...**

Akuma: Oh well you reviewed this a long time ago so I don't mind ha-ha.

**Hikaru: Idiot...**

**Ignisha: At least I'm older...**

**Hikaru: HEY!!**

**Ignisha: What? You're 16, I'm 17. Clearly I'm older and more responsible...**

Akuma: Kool. I don't like revealing my age on websites.

**Hikaru: Oh yeah? Remember that toast you were making...?**

**Ignisha: *Sniffs the air* HOLY SH*T!! *Runs out* FIRE!! SOMEBODY GET THE WA- *Bangs head against a pole that came out of nowhere***

Akuma: …. I thought you were smarter.

**Hikaru: Ok, that was stupid... Anyway, Ignisha has no questions or dares today since he has homework to do, see ya *Leaves***

Akuma: Ugh I hate homework.

Namera: Me too.

Hihime: Me too.

Akuma: But you don't have it anymore.

Hihime: Yeah thank god for that.

Akuma: *grumbles* Next up is **InugamiGod.**

**Inu: Oh pricless. Ah messing with the young.**

Akuma: I have those moments.

**Kristal: Dad your acting old.**

**Inu: Sorry.**

**Kristal: Well since dad updated so late we brought Negi-kun & Asuna-chan back.**

Akuma: Cool.

**Negi: Hey everyone.**

**Asuna: How's it going & now we're heading back. *turns to leave but is dragged back by Negi* But I don't wanna. Inu-san's place was so comfy & fun.**

Akuma: *fiery aura*

**Negi: Asu-chan your gonna hurt Akuma-san's feeling?**

Akuma: You better not.

**Asuna: I don't care & what's with the nickname?**

**Negi: Inu-san made it up thinking it was cute.**

**Inu: Letf over remants from a daydream of dating you.**

**Asuna: Really?! Well I like it, so Negi-kun can call me it. *sighs( Well we're back Akuma-san.**

**Inu: Well we actually have no question ideas or dares. Odd.**

Akuma: Yeah it is odd.

Hihime: We are used to humiliating questions and dares. What happened?

**Kristal: Yeah. well take care everyone. *both leave***

Hihime: *criess*

Akuma: What?

Hihime: Fujimaru-kun didn't come!!!

Akuma: It's ok.

Hihime: NO ITS NOT! *cries*

Akuma: Okkk…

Hihime: I didn't see him in a long time!

Akuma: Ok. Next up is **Ace Aero.**

**Sorry I haven't been reviewing, I've just been busy with school and stuff. :( I watched the new Bleach ending an it was cool. It'll be about the ending mostly. I might risk my life with what I'll say. *hands out a video***

Akuma: Ok? How will you risk your life with a simple bleach ending?

**Kaminari and Jordan: You're dads in it, don't worry. Look under Hisagi's elbow in the reporter one. **

Toshiro: Yes I am.

Kaminari: You say that like we should be proud.

Toshiro: You should.

**Namera and Hihime: You're moms there, it's obvious.**

Yoruichi: Yupperzzz.

Hihime: I bet she looks pretty!

Akuma: She does!

**Akuma: Please don't tell me you did something bad to Urahara. I get my stuff from him. to make it up, here's an indestructible doll of him.**

Akuma: No I did not do anything fortunately for him.

Yoruichi: I don't like it when you hurt our friends.

Akuma: I know I know and I am sorry.

Yoruichi: Good.

**Toshiro: you were there, like for a good 2 seconds. **

Akuma: Yeah he was. But only for 2 seconds

Toshiro: … I can't even see me!!

Kaminari: Told ya.

**Daisuke: So, how's it like being the second squad captain, and the youngest?**

Daisuke: It's pretty cool but no one takes me seriously.

Akuma: I do.

Daisuke: Well you're my creator of course you will.

**Hisagi: You're a busy newspaper reporter, like in the Seireitei**

Shuuhei: Cool.

**Tosen: You looked cool here. Hope you have a better life. **

Tosen: Thank you.

**(now's where I risk my life) Gin, Aizen, and all the other  
arrancar looked cool with the exception of Zommari and  
Barragan. The faves are Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Aizen , Gin,  
and Tosen.**

Yoruichi: *vein pops* I'm good…

Akuma: Cool.

**Ichigo: You stole Naruto's pose!!**

Ichigo: I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Byakuya: I don't think you're in it.**

Byakuya: WHAT????!!!!!!!!!!! HOW DARE THEY?!?!?!?!?!?!

**Isane: You're there, as a maid for your captain. Here's some medicine if the fourth division if you're running low.**

Isane: Cool. And thank you.

**Kaminari and Jordan, again: ( risking my life, again) Let's see if you have something that you're father has. *dumps some candy on them, and Toshiro***

Jordan: CANDY!!! *jumps on them*

Kaminari: *twitches* It is hard to resist.

Toshiro: *vein pops* ACK!!! I am mad at you.

Akuma: Your better at expressing your feelings now.

Toshiro: I know and I hate it.

**Ukitake: You're in it, with Sentaro and Kiyone fighting over you. Here's some medicine.**

Ukitake: Yes I know. It good that's what they always do.

**Sogyo and Kotowari: You guys are cute! Maybe I could play with you two sometime.**

Sogyo: Yay!

Kotowari: I would love that!

**Can you put Sonic, Shadow, and Silver the hedgehog here? You could have all 3 of them as perms or you could vote for one of them.**

Akuma: Cool. I'll do it.

**To everyone else: Bye and peace!**

Everyone: PEACE!

Akuma: Ok that is it. And also Rukia's baby is due in about 5 chapters. So yeah and there will be a poll on who is to be my new perms. Sonic, Shadow, or Silver. Seeya! Oh and I have to have a schedule. I will update stories on Saturdays. So yeah bye!


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

Akuma: We're back!!

Toshiro: Yay…

Momo: *giggles*

Hihime: I miss Fujimaru-kun, and I am worried… I have a bad feeling.

Akuma: Me too. I wonder why?

Namera: I have that feeling too.

Akuma: Ok enough of this, first up is **Ignisha.**

**Ignisha: Well, at least you updated... (Finally!!)**

Akuma: Yes I know. Finally!

**Hikaru: Sighs...**

**Alex: Why the hell am I here?**

Akuma: Hey it's Alex-kun.

**ignisha: Cause I want you too...**

**Nodoka: I'm here too...?**

Hihime: Hey Nodoka-chan!

**Ignisha: I figured that at least three of my Perms should come along... Oh  
wait, let's see, since Negi, Asuna, Ichigo and Rukia are back at your place,  
that means I have about... Mm... 24 room left...**

Akuma: Woah…. 24 rooms. We only have like 15 or less. Me and Yoruichi share a room and Toshiro and Momo share a room.

**Alex: Remind me again how you managed to buy a 3o-room building...**

**Ingisha: Hey, Konoe-san was nice enough to lend me one of the dorms... I think  
it was the old All-Boy's school one...**

**Alex: They had an All-Boy's School at Mahora and yet they closed it down,  
why...?**

Akuma: They had an All-Boy's school?

**Ignisha: Nah, they still have it, but not as much boys. Besides, think about  
who Konoe-san is...**

**Hikaru: *Thinks* Oh yeah... well, he is a pervert...**

Akuma: Oh yeah… he is a pervert,

**Nodoka: *Nods***

**Ignisha: Anyway, glad you updated, if you want to take some Perms or guests  
out, they can come to my place if they want to, I have one too many rooms to  
count for, see ya *Leaves***

Akuma: Thanks dude.

Hihime: Yeah.

Kaminari: Yeah kool.

**Alex: Meh... *Leaves***

**Hikaru: Later... *Leaves***

**Nodoka: *Bows* Bye...! *Leaves***

Akuma: BYE!! Next up is **The Kazekage's Girl.**

**Gaara: *hugs* sowwy i promise i'll be the bestest mommy when the baby gets  
here.**

Gaara: It's ok. *hugs back*

**(char): which won't be too much longer.**

Akuma: Now I don't think that will happen.

**(me): yeah...*giggles* i still need a name though. *grumbles* fricken Deidara  
likes my fricken older sister Kaitei**

Akuma: Wow…

**(char): your sister's nice though**

**(me): well your sister is a little demon! gosh! sometimes i just wanna  
strangle Karahime**

**(char): yeah for a nine year old she can be annoying**

**(me): yeah she forces us to listen to fricken Justin Beiber all day!**

**Akuma: help us!**

Akuma: I don't know how I can… but I'll try. Anyways next up is **InugamiGod.**

***Fujimaru crashes through the ceiling injured***

Akuma: *jumps up* WHAT THE?!

**Fujimaru: *coughs up some blood* Damn he's good. Ah **. *giat fireballs  
heading for him***

Hihime: FUJIMARU-KUN!! *stops fireballs*

Akuma: What the hell is going on?!?!

**InuF: *appears suddenly* Sorry i'm late. Let me borrow this Toshiro. *grabs  
Hyorinmaru* Reign Over the Frosted Heavens! Hyorinmaru! *freezes the attack* I  
need to borrow this since he broke my blade. Fujimaru rest & visit Hihime.  
*jumps through the hole***

Toshiro: *in shock*

**Fujimaru: But-**

**Inu: Just listen for once. Hihime needs you more than we do for this little  
war.**

Akuma: War?! The war is 15 years earlier?!?!

Kaminari: Oh this is bad!

Hihime: Fujimaru-kun!

**Fujimaru: Your left arms back & your right arms healed. Orihime?**

Akuma: Man that girl can work miracles!

Hihime: She's better in the future.

**Inu: Yep. Now let me show how your old man got things done in the pst. Ready  
Grimmjow?!**

**Grimm: Ready. Desgarrion! *throws it at Inu***

**Inu: *combines them onto this hand* Now for a Inu/Grimm special! Inugami  
Desgarrion! *attacks outsides***

Akuma: LET ME HELP!! I can't bear to let you guys die!

**Fujimaru: *turns to everyone* Hey oh. Sorry about not being here. Was busy  
getting info for dad. *kisses Hihime* I missed you more than anything. Now  
time to review I guess.**

Hihime: Me too. *kisses back* I love you.

**Akuma: How's it going lately? Oh yeah none of you need to worry about the  
fight going on outside.**

Akuma: No need to worry… NO NEED TO WORRY?! ARE YOU KIDDING?!?! I NEED TO HELP!!!

**Yoruichi: And how have you been?**

Yoruichi: Great… EXCEPT THERES A WAR OUT THERE AND WEE CAN'T HELP!!!

**Toshiro: Apparently dad figured out a way to borrow a Shinigami's Zanpakuto.  
Sorry about him using it.**

Toshiro: *still in shock* Uh ok.

**Momo: You doing alright?**

Momo: I-I'm doing fine.

**Daisuke: Hey man. How have things been for you lately?**

Daisuke: *acts as if nothing happened* Great!

**Kotaro: Stay here with Natsumi. Dad's called in alot of help for that fight.  
Besides she'd worry about you.**

Kotaro: Ok. But call if you need help!

**Natsumi: Take care of Kotaro.**

Natsumi: I will!

**Ichigo: Promise to protect Rukia.**

Ichigo: No friggin' duh. I will protect him with my own body.

**Jordan/Namera/Kaminari: Take care guys.**

Jordan: You too.

Namera: Yeah and call if you need help. PM us.

**Hihime: *kisses her again* I truely love you, but I do have to help my old man  
out. I can promise you i'll live & come back to you.**

Hihime: Don't say such things! Of course you'll come back.

**Issa: *smacks Fujimaru* Stop that! Only Kristal-nee is in combat. Dad refuses  
to let us be in this war. It took his arm remember? It also took family from  
us.**

Akuma: He never said anything about us.

**Fujimaru: All the more reason-**

***Inu crashes through with a large spear through his chest & his left arm  
missing again***

Akuma: INU-SAMA!!! *takes the spear out* Are you ok?!

**Inu: Damn. I can't figure out how Kami got this strong.**

**Yanmaru: *injured badly* It seems we didn't fully finish Future Kami so he can  
to the past & fused with his past self as a way to win. Inu are you about not  
asking them for help?**

Akuma: Who's Kami?! We will help!! Let us!! All you have to do is PM us!

Hihime: Yeah!! Let us help!!

Kaminari: Haven't had a good fight in a long time.

Namera: Yeah. I need to have a fight or I'll break down.

Jordan: Humph. I'll help.

**Inu: Yeah.**

**?: Kirin!**

**Fujimaru: Luffy!**

**Luffy: Gear Second. *takes the lightning & is unfazed* Gom Gom Jet Pistol!  
Come back here! *chases someone outside***

Akuma: Now that's impressive.

**Inu: Well time to get back to work. *coughs up blood* Not now. I can't be at  
my limit.**

Akuma: I will not let you fight! Wher is Orihime?!

**Fate: *missing his right leg & injured* Rest Inu. Akuma please invit Orihime  
so she may heal him. We seemed to have lost her. **

Akuma: Don't worry I will have Orihime-chan come.

**Inu: I can survie for awhile. Also keep Shadow. He rocks.**

Akuma: Will do.

Shadow: One vote for me.

**Fujimaru: I forgot them.**

**Sonic: So how have you been lately?**

Sonic: I've been doing good.

**Silver: How's life going for you?**

Silver: I'm awesome.

**Shadow: Enjoying yourself lately?**

Shadow: Yes I have

**Well that's all we got except for this. *kisses Hihime* I just want to stay by  
your side.**

Hihime: I want you to stay.

Akuma: Ok that's it. And expect Orihime.

Orihime: *runs in panting* I'm *pants* already here! Inu-kun!! _Soten Kisshun!! _*heals him* Ok that should do it.

Inu: Thanks Orihime. Bye guys. *runs off*

Everyone: BYE!

Akuma: Ok that's it. Orihime is staying and she is a perm.


	25. Our War Begins

CHAPTER 25

Akuma: I am really nervous.

Hihime: Because of the war?

Akuma: No duh.

Namera: We're all nervous. Just relax. I'm sure we'll get news.

Orihime: I could've helped them.

Akuma: You're too precious.

Yoruichi: That's right. With your healing powers and all.

Orihime: Thank you guys.

Akuma: No problem. Now on to business.

Toshiro: I haven't spoken in a real long time. First up is **The Kazekage's Girl.**

**yay! i'm forgiven! *spins in copmuter chair* *falls* mother fuking! chair!**

Akuma: Whoa… are you ok?

**Jashin will smite you!**

**(chair): n-n-no not Jashin! He's scary!**

Toshiro: Did that chair just talk?

Everyone: Yup.

Toshiro: Good… I'm not crazy

**(me): you should've thought about that earlier.**

Akuma: Your arguing with a chair…

**(char): Kat your arguing with a chair...**

**(me): SO! you yelled at the oven when it burned you!**

Akuma: This world is really crazy

**(char): no comment**

**(both): *freeze in shock* war? holy fricken Jashin!!**

Akuma: What the hell's wrong now?!

Yoruichi: Just relax.

Akuma: Fine.

**(me): *gets all weapons in town***

Akuma: What are you doing?

**(char): *hides***

Akuma: What's so scary that she's hiding?! *sighs* Anyway next up is **InugamiGod. **Thank goodness.

**Fujimaru: Hey everyone. Really don't worry about the war. Dad doesn't want  
interference. Though he's extreamly ** right now.**

Akuma: Don't worry? DON'T WORRY?! Do you know what happened to the last person that said don't worry when I really should be worrying?!

Toshiro: That was horrible.

**Hisa: Secunda found out & went to help.**

**Issa: Yeah not a good move on his part. Well let's see how everyone's doing.**

***screens appears in the air***

**Goku: *SS4* Kamehameha!**

**Vegate: *SS4* Big Bang Attack!**

Akuma: Ok if that didn't faze him I don't know what will.

**Naruto: *sage mode* Rasenshuriken!**

**Sasuke: *susanoo with amaterasu on an arrow* Die!**

Akuma: Did he die yet?!

**Kami: Wind Style: Tornado Reversal. *tornado spins the attacks around then  
fires at different people knocking them out* Too easy so far.**

**Hisa: Their in trouble.**

**Luffy: Gom Gom Jet Gattling!**

**Natsu: Karyu no Hoko(Fire Dragon's Roar)!**

**Allen Walker: Cross Arc! *sends energy wave out***

**Inuyasha: Wind Scar!**

**Kami: *dodges & appears behind them* Fire Style, Wind Style, Lightning Style,  
Water Style: Elemental Dragon Jutsu. *4 element dragons strike them***

Akuma: Dang it he's really strong!

Hihime: I really wanna help.

Everyone: Us too!

**Fujimaru: Now i'm getting annoyed.**

**Kyuubi: Kyuubi Imari!**

**Kami: Shinrai Tensei! *sends back into him***

Akuma: HE SENT KYUUBI BACK?!?! THAT IS ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!!!!!!!! This dude's strong…

**Grimmjow: Well I guess it's time to use my new attack.**

**Inu: You got 5 minutes to get a good amount of power.**

**InuF: Bankai! Daigurren Hyorinmaru!**

Toshiro: I'd like my sword back!

**Inu: Show Off. Big Bang Kamehameha!**

**GrimmF: Cero Obcuras!**

**Kami: Chibaku Tensei. *throws orb into the air pulling the attacks into it &  
causing a huge explosion* That all?**

**Inu: Grimmjow!**

**Grimm: Desgarrion Obscuras! *black version of Desgarrion is thrown at Kami***

**Inu: Time for an Inu original. Holy Slammer.**

Akuma: Cool.

**InuF: Nove Blaze.**

**GrimmF: Desgarrion Obcuras Lance Mode. *attacks hit causing huge explosion***

**Issa: Alright they got him!**

**Inu: We win?**

**Kami: Nope. *badly injured***

Akuma: *jaw drops* ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!?!?!?!

**Inu: I don't remember making you this strong.**

**Kami: That's cause your weak.**

**Inu: I'll kill you.**

**Kami: Not likely.**

**Yamaru: Chidori!**

**Maxis: Byakurai!**

**Sam: Dios Tukos! *hit Kami***

**Kami: Why you.**

**Tsuna: Too late. Zero Point Breakthough: First Edition. *freezes Kami* Finally  
we've finished it.**

**Inu: Thanks Tsuna. We best get everyone healed up. Hopefully Akuma doesn't  
mind us.**

Akuma: … that's it? That is the big war that cut off Inu's arm?!

Hihime: Well to be truthful the people of the future and the past was helping.

Akuma: Yeah that's true.

***screen turns off***

**Issa: I knew they could do it.**

**Hisa: His arms still gone.**

**Fujimaru: Booya! *kises Hihime* That means I can ask this without worry.  
*kneels pulling out a dimond ring* Hihime will you marry me?**

Hihime: OH OF COURSE I WOULD!!! *make out session*

Akuma: That reminds me… Me, Yoruichi, Toshiro, and Momo still have to marry.

Momo: Let's do it all together!

Akuma: Good idea! So we'll have a mixed wedding. Everyone from previous chapters will come!!

Everyone: YAY!!!

**Inu: Hey Akuma! Can we rest her till we're healed up. Oh leave the left arm  
gone. I learned a lesson with this loss.**

Akuma: Are you sure? We can bring it back you know.

**Issa: Fujimaru proposed!**

**Inu: Awesome! He admired GrimmJr for proposing & wanted to work up the courage  
to do it himself. Well it's good to see guys again. Did you all review?**

Akuma: Cool.

**Issa: Nope. We too busy watching the end of your fight.**

**Inu: Sorry about them then. Thank you for letting us rest. *falls asleep***

**Hisa: Dad needs his rest.**

Akuma: Who wouldn't?! But still I have a bad feeling. Could it have really been that easy?

Hihime: I don't know. Could it really have been easy? Maybe….

Namera: But it took at least like a month in the future…

Akuma: Really? Hmm… I wonder why it took 2 days… Maybe there's more. Let's hope not. Anyway next up is **Ignisha.**

**Ignisha: Damn... Hey Alex, Eva-chan, you guys going?**

**Alex: Not like we have a choice... *Runs off***

**Eva: Alright, time to roll... *Runs off***

Akuma: Good luck and don't die.

**Ignisha: Anyway, hey Orihime-san...**

Orihime: Hi Ignisha-kun!

**Hikaru: Damn... I wanna fight too...**

Akuma: Go ahead and don't die.

**Ignidha: No one's stopping, go have fun...!**

**Hikaru: Thanks! Curator Elementum... *Flies off***

**Ignisha: Now that I'm all alone, I'll see you guys later... *Leaves via roof***

Akuma: Awwwww… I just got that fixed… Anyway that's it-

*explosion*

AkumaC: Hello Master…

Akuma: *tenses up* Who are you?!

AkumaC: I am you…

Akuma: …

Namera: Oh I see… this started earlier too…

Akuma: What started earlier?!

Kaminari: DAMN IT! This sucks… I wasn't planning that this would happen…

Akuma: What are you talking about?!

ToshiroC: My "son" has made a cloning machine and it went haywire. Thus making us.

Toshiro: … Bankai. What do you want?

AkumaC: Isn't it obvious? We want to get rid of you….

Akuma And AkumaC: _**Chilipl Astrape!**_

Yoruichi YoruichiC: Shunko!

Toshiro ToshiroC: Bankai!!

Hihime and HihimeC: _**Chilipl Astrape!**_

Namera NameraC: _**Magia Erebea!**_

Kaminari and KaminariC: Shunko!!!

Jordan and JordanC: Bankai, Taiyou no kiba!!

*all clashing*


	26. The War Ends

CHAPTER 26

Akuma: You freakin' idiots! _**Raisoku Shundo!**_

Hihime: _**Dios Tukos!!!**_

Yoruichi: *fighting*

Namera: *bruised* Let's just go on with the reviews! First up is **The Kazekage's Girl.**

**(me): sorry there was a fricken dinosaur in the yard**

Akuma: *gets punched* How is there a dinosaur in the yard?! _**DUPLEX COMPLEXIO!!**_

**(char): *crying* it ate my kitty!**

Kaminari: Aww…. Poor Charesei!

**(Me): for the last time a Grimmjow plushie isn't a actual cat**

Namera: I have to agree with that.

**(char): it is to me!**

**(me): whatever. WHOO! clones! can we torture them? pwease?**

Akuma: *pants* These clones aren't fun clones!

**(char): we promise not to hurt them TOO much.**

**(me): okay! bye guys! *blush* bye Gaara! **

Gaara: Sand Coffin. Sand Burial! Bye Kat-chan!

Akuma: _**Raijinsou Titanoktonon! **_*throws axe at them* Anyway next up is **seconda etapa.**

AkumaC: Oh great here comes that idiot that tried to kill us! *blocks everything thrown at him*

*** a bullet pierces HihimeCs head, killing her instantly. ***

Hihime: AHH! Oh thank you.

HihimeC: You fool. You think you can kill me that instantly?!

Hihime: Do I sound that manly?

Kaminari: No not at all.

HihimeC: SHUT UP! _**DUPLEX COMPLEXIO!!**_

*** I with a sniper rifle, NarikoF with her zanpakutos and FujisakaF with a warhammer enter ***

**Me: Anyone ordered the heavy weapons?**

Akuma: Thank you!

**NarikoF: Since we didn´t get much action in Inu´s war, and we were around here, we thought we help out here.**

Namera: Yeah thanks. We owe you one. *gets punched*

NameraC: Don't let your guard down!

Namera: YOU BASTARD!!

**FujisakaF: I have a feeling that this wasn´t the war.**

Namera: No it isn't. Think of it as like a battle of a war. to win this im gessing we would partly win the whole war in all!

**NarikoF: Now that you mention it, I don´t remember having seen Kami again. That means the war has not come yet.**

Kaminari: Kami is frozen and who knows how long that ice could hold him!

KaminariC: *throws a big fireball*

Kaminari: *dodges* You really think you can defeat me with that?! *attacks*

**Me: Whatever, we will just kick their asses when the time comes. Let´s take care of these idiots first. Oh, and Kaminari, the next time you want to make a cloning mashine, tell me. I have expirience with them.**

Kaminari: I'll keep that in mind!

*** I transform my rifle into a scythe and all three of us charge toward the clones. ***

All clones: You can't beat us that easily!

Akuma: Whew well we go them occupied. Next is **InugamiGod.**

**Inu: *half asleep* Noisy punks. Big Bang Attack. &blast them all away* Now I can get more rest. *falls back to sleep***

*Clones except AkumaC, YoruichiC, and HihimeC gets destroyed*

AkumaC: Your gonna have to try harder than that.

YoruichiC: Yup.

**Grimm: Oh boy. Truthfully InuF told us alot about the war & how Tsuna wasn't in it, so we got him to help out as you saw.**

Akuma: Cool.

**Nnoitra: Yeah. Future Kami came to the past & gave every ounce of power he had to his past self. I tell ya he's really powerful.**

Yoruichi: Wow… that is powerful.

AkumaC: Master Kami told us to destroy you guys.

Kotaro: _**Kuon Eisou!**_

KotaroC: _**Kuon Eisou!!!!**_ *attacks*

**InuF: He probably won't be trapped in that ice for more than a few weeks.**

Akuma: I KNEW IT!

AkumaC: No one can capture Master Kami.

Akuma: Put a cork in it! _**Duplex Complexio!**_

**Grimm: Not good. Can't you kill him?**

AkumaC: No one can kill the Great KAMI!

Akuma: Yes They can.

**GrimmF: And now for the main problem. Till Inu finishes his Naruto fic Kami cannot die. That's probably why he did attack early & how he survived so much.**

Akuma: Wow.

AkumaC: I'm your opponent keep your eyes on me!

Akuma: *charges up a spell* That's great to know.

AkumaC: Hey what spell are you charging?

Akuma: You don't need to know.

Yoruichi: I know!

**Kyuubi: He's really unfair, but then again the same goes for Maxis, Sam, Yanmaru, Ayame, Koraku, David, & the rest of the ocs. The list goes on pretty ling.**

Akuma: Wow.

Daichi: Has everyone forgotten about me?

DaichiC: I haven't! _**Sagitta Magica Series Lucis!**_

Daichi: *dodges*

**Ryozo: Yeah like me. Hello it's a pleasure to meet you all. Should we ask questions?**

Akuma: Hello.

**Kyuubi: *shrugs***

**Grimm: Nah. Everyone needs their rest.**

Akuma: Yeah for sure. *done charging* _**Sagitta Magica Series Ignis. **_*charges into an arrow and makes it really big* ARGH!!! *shoots*

AkumaC: *badly injured*

**Fujimaru: Especially me & Hihime.**

Hihime: *French kisses*

**Nnoitra: He got down & dirty. *laughs***

**Fujimaru: *annoyed* I should, but your still injured a bit. At least we changed Orihime's future.**

Orihime: WHAT?!

**Issa: Yeah. In the future she lost the healing fairies cause of Kami near the end of the war when she went to save someone. Though now she still has them.**

Orihime: Thank goodness.

**InuF: *sighs* I can finally drop the act though.**

**GrimmF: It was funny to see you doing all that on purpose just to mess with your past self.**

**InuF: Yeah. Well later everyone. *teleports them home***

Akuma: Bye. *pants* Whoa that spell took a lot out of me. Next up is **Ignisha.**

AkumaC: There's Hikaru. Everyone attack!!!

Clones: YAHHH!!!!

**Ignisha: *Staring at all the clones and originals* You do know that this is stupid... right...?**

Akuma: Tell that to Kaminari!!!

Kaminari: I am sooo sorry!!!

**Hikaru: *Punches AkumaC* I don't know... honestly I don't know...**

AkumaC: Not bad! *punches back*

**Ignisha: Anyway, if you want help, I'm right here *Sits down* Oh, and my Q&A is on break...**

Akuma: Awww… Ok thanks for the helping hand.

**Hikaru: *Kicks ToshiroC* Ok, why are these guys trying to kill me!?**

Toshiro: ToshiroC died.

**Ignisha: Because you're in the middle of the crossfire?**

**Hikaru: Oh... *Leaves***

**Ignisha: Anyway, I'm right here if you need me!**

Akuma: Thanks.

AkumaC: _**Sagitta Magica Series Ignis!**_

Akuma: *dodges* Do better.

AkumaC: *shunpos behind* _**Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens!!**_

Akuma: ARGH!!!!

YoruichiC: Shunko!

Yoruichi: AHH!

HihimeC: _**Raijinsou Titanoktonon!!!**_

Everyone: *badly injured*

Akuma: Lets switch Yoruichi, Hihime.

Hihime: I call daddy!

Yoruichi: That means I got Hihime.

Akuma: Alright. _**Chilipl Astrape. Duplex Complexio. Raijinsou Titanoktonon!**_

YoruichiC: *destroyed*

Yoruichi: SHUNKO! *takes out covert ops sword* HA! *slices off her head*

Hihime: *destroyed*

Hihime: _**Raisoku Shundou!**_

AkumaC: *destroyed* We'll be back. I swear it!!

Akuma: WE'RE DONE!!!!!

Everyone: *cheers* YEAH!!!!!


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27

Akuma: Hello everyone… Yoruichi is gone today because she is in the war…

Toshiro: You know I should be there too.

Akuma: Yeah but you're my main character. And plus your not needed anymore.

Toshiro: Grr…

Momo: Calm down Shiro-chan.

Akuma: Yea calm down.

Toshiro: Humph.

Akuma: Well I don't think we can have the wedding until she's back. Or we can have Hihime's first.

Hihime: I like that idea.

Kaminari: Fine.

Namera: Sure.

Jordan: I don't really care.

Toshiro: *smacks Jordan*

Jordan: OW!

Toshiro: Shut up.

Jordan: Fine!

Natsumi: *panting*

Kotaro: I think she's going into labor.

Natsumi: Yeah…

Akuma: We'll take her to the hospital at the end.

Kotaro: Ok.

Akuma: First up is **InugamiGod.**

**Inu: Just how the hell do you idiots manage to cause this much trouble I will never know.**

Akuma: Look who's talking.

**Guil: Look who's talking.**

Akuma: Called it.

**Inu: Toche.**

Akuma: Haha funny word.

**Rena: Seriously get your arm back. It's creepy seing you one armed.**

Akuma: We have Orihime we can fix your arm

**Inu: Nope. I lost it cause I got too cocky. It's nevery nice reminder.**

Akuma: Your too hard on yourself

**Rena: Your a grade A idiot.**

Momo and Toshiro: Yup.

**Guil: I'll do the review this time.**

**Akuma: Glad to see you guys beat your clones.**

Akuma: Thanks.

**Yoruichi: How are you doing?**

Akuma: She's not here because she's at war…

**Toshiro: You gotta dmit it's cool your Zanpakuto played a part is saving us.**

Toshiro: Yeah I guess you're right.

**Momo: How's it going?**

Momo: Great!

**Daichi: We did forget about you. Sorry.**

Daichi: Knew it!

**Hihime: So did you guys do 'it'?**

Hihime: *bright red* NO!

**Rena: See I told you it's fun.**

Akuma: Yup!

**Guil: *turns away* No it's not. I'm just curious.**

Toshiro: Sure you are.

**Rena: *smirks* Now why would you be curious?**

**Guil: No reason.**

**Rena: Time to torture you. *start tickling him***

Akuma: Wowwwwwwwwww.

**Inu: While those two flirt, I can't think of what else it could be, i'll continue this.**

**Ichigo: What do you think Byakuya's going to do when he finds out about Rukia?**

Byakuyabo: Already know.

**Negi: Hey man. Did you finally get some? *jumps away***

Asuna: _**Abeat!**_ *runs after him*

**Asuna: Sorry I couldn't resist.**

Asuna: TELL THAT TO MY FIST!

**Rukia: Any clue what the gender is yet?**

Rukia: Yup it's a boy.

**Fujimaru: Hey dad.**

Hihime: FUJIMARU-KUN! *French kisses*

**Inu: Yo.**

**Fujimaru: Look at those two. *points at Rean & Guil kissing***

Akuma: When'd they get like that?

**Guil: *shoves her off* What the hell?**

**Rena: I tripped.**

**Guil: That's bull! Everyone that knows who you are knows damn well how athletic you are.**

**Rena: Maybe I wanted to kiss you then.**

**Guil: *blushing* We're digimon. Not real beings you know.**

Akuma: You don't know. You can touch people, you can talk to them, you can bleed.

**Inu: I don't know. Digimon are real beings. Think about it. You did bleed when you got cut.**

**Guil: True, but still.**

**Rena: Later. *leaves***

**Inu: She's mad now.**

Momo: Uh huh…

**Fujimaru: Oh boy this outta be interesting.**

**Guil: Let me guess I better go talk to her?**

Akuma: Duh.

**Inu: Yep.**

**Guil: Later. *leaves***

Everyone: Seeya.

**Inu: Hey Fujimaru when can I expect a grandkid?**

Hihime: *bright red*

**Fujimaru: *bright red* Dad!**

**Inu: Kidding. Well take care everyone. *leaves***

**Fujimaru: I swear he's a pain. He ain't getting one unless Hihime wants one.**

Hihime: Well that would be nice but I wanna get married first.

Namera: Yeah dad!

Akuma: Hey hey hey. Anyway next up is **seconda entapa.**

**Wow, HihimeC realy was tough. Nobody had ever taken one of my bullets head-on ( literally ) and survived, let alone being able to fight. And Kami is dead too.**

Hihime: That's because im tough. He programmed all of our clothes to be exactly alike.

**NarikoF: Actually, his body is destroyed and his soul captured.**

Akuma: Cool. But how do you know that's the right one?

**FujisakaF: Yeah. NarikoF captured Kamis soul with Nightmare and then I smashed his frozen body to pieces.**

Kaminari: Kool.

**Me: Wow, good teamwork. And Inu, if you want, I could make you a mechanical arm. That way you will never forget what happened, but you won´t have reduced cambat capabilities.**

Orihime: I already asked him. He said no, no matter what.

**NarikoF: And Inu, where sould I put Kamis soul? Answer in whichever Q+A you want.**

**FujisakaF: Guess it´s time to take a break.**

Akuma: Go ahead you can crash here if you want.

**NarikoF and Me: So true.**

**Me: Let´s go watch some movie.**

**NarikoF and FujisakaF: YEAH!**

Akuma: Lucky what movie?

**Me: Well then, bye!**

**NarikoF and FujisakaF: BYE!**

Everyone: Seeya.

Akuma: Next up is **Ignisha.**

**Ignisha: What, it ended? How come the wars are only a chapter? Shouldn't they be at least 3 or 4?**

Akuma: The war didn't end he said so himself.

**Hikaru: Don't look at me, personally, I don't really care...**

**Ignisha: Wonder what would happen if my Q&A got into a war...**

Toshiro: Hmmmm… *wonders then shakes it off*

**Hikaru: Please don't...**

**Ignisha: Even if I wanted to, I couldn't because I wouldn't be able to think of a bad ** bad guy in time... Not to mention that all the good ones were already taken...**

Akuma: True.

**Hikaru: Right... *Leaves***

**Ignisha: Somebody's a little grouchy... see ya... Oh, and have you seen Negi or Asuna? I can't seem to find them anywhere... *Leaves***

Everyone: Having fun at Eva's resort.

Akuma: Haha. Ok next up is **11 tailed wolf demon I luv gaara… ** Why does tat girl aways change her name?

**yay! the war is over!**

**(Char): Kat...tell 'em!**

Hihime: Tell us what?

**(me): not yet!**

**(Char): oh Hihime-san me and Kat were wondering if you , your mom, and Momo would like to go shopping with us.**

Hihime and Momo: Why?

**(Me): okay you know what Charisei you tell them!**

**(Char): YES! *deep breath* KAT'S HAVING TRIPLETS!**

Gaara: *faints*

Akuma: GAARA! Woww.

**(Me): Happy now?**

**(Char): yes very much so! It's two boys and a girl! Hiku, Ruto, and Shorikiko!**

Akuma: Good names.

**(Me): Ignore Char-baka**

**(Char): *pouts* meanie!**

**(Me): cry me a river. build a bridge. and get over it!**

**(Char): No! Ima chihuahua! Grr!**

Everyone: …

*awkward silence*

**(Me): you drank my monster didn't you?**

**(Char): maybe! .....yes! it was good!**

**(Me): *dark aura* Charisei your dead!**

**(Char): *hides***

Akuma: Never thought someone could get so passionate over monster…. Well bye everyone!

Everyone: Seeya!


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28

Akuma: HAHA wow it's been a loooonnnnnnnnggggggg time….

Daisuke: *punches Akuma*

Akuma: *twitches* What was that for?

Daisuke: Bastard… too lazy to upload now hmmm?

Akuma: More like too busy… and that… gomen… *sulks in corner* Oh and I got a frikkin email that said that I have to redo my chapters because its violating the rules… grr…

Daichi: *happy*

Akuma: Oh yeah… Daichi hooked up with Makie… And also Negi and Asuna went on vacation and came back like yesterday and Asuna was pregnant… Yeah a lot of weird things has been happening… Oh and Hihime has been crying all *counts* 3 months or more…

Hihime: WHEN AM I GOING TO SEE FUJIMARU!

Akuma: I think now… we're still doing the reviews and stuff…

Hihime: Good.

Toshiro: Hey… did you forget about me?

Akuma: Yes… I did… that's why I told you to sit in that corner and wait… now why don't you do as your told? *dark aura*

Toshiro: Fine…

Akuma: He's almost immune to me now…

Jordan: Humph…

Akuma: God… everyone's in a bad mood today…

Kaminari: Not me!

Akuma: Everyone except him…

Toshiro: HURRY UP AND ANNOUNCE THE NEWS!

Akuma: God… fine… Momo is pregnant again… so there's another character…

Namera: Dad… we had to wait like four months for you to get off your butt and write another review…

Akuma: I KNOW! OK?

Namera: Just pointing it out.

Momo: We need names please!

Makie: Me too!

Akuma: *facepalm* Yeah so two more additions... Yoruichi isn't back yet! What happened? I'm worried.

Namera: Yeah why isn't mom back?

Hihime: I'm scared… and I think the present babies know too. They're crying.

Akuma: It's ok. She can handle herself.

Daisuke: ON TO THE REVIEWS!

Akuma: This one is from Inu-Sama… I haven't heard from him… is the war starting again?

**Inu: Been awhile everyone. Guil & Rena are in a bit of an argument at the moment.**

**Akuma: Don't worry i'm sure she'll be just fine. After all Yoruichi is tough.**

Akuma: Yeah but I'm worried still!

**Toshiro: You already lost so it'd be pointless for you to fight.**

Toshiro: *sulks in emo corner"

Momo: Shiro-chan…

**Momo: So how have you been?**

Momo: Great Inu-kun!

**Namera: Anyone special in your life?**

Namera: Nah

**Jordan: Why don't you care?**

Jordan: I'm sorry I don't remember my question or answer because my idiot DAD wouldn't update till now!

Akuma: GET OVER IT!

**Natsumi: How are the newborns?**

Natsumi: They are awesome! They were born a week ago but still haven't came up with a name.

**Kotaro: Your now a father. Congrats.**

Kotaro: Yup…

**Kaminari: How have you been?**

Kaminari: Awesome!

Akuma: I don't know what's wrong with him…

**Daichi: Anything interesting lately?**

Daichi: Well I went hunting and I caught a squirrel and I ate it… disgusting. And um I went swimming and scared someone with my ears and tails… and I scared this kid with my magic… so yeah nothing new.

**Byakuya: I didn't know you were still there.**

Byakuya: Me neither…

**Ichigo: So what are you gonna name him?**

Ichigo: I don't know yet… I'm horrible at naming…

**Rukia: I know you'll both make good parents.**

Rukia: Thank you.

**Negi: Your dad wants to know when he can expect grandkids.**

Negi: *blushes* Soon.

**Asuna: Hey Asuna. How's it going?**

Asuna: Going through labor.

**Orihime: Anything you need?**

Orihime: Nope! Thank you anyway.

**Well i'm outta here. *leaves***

Everyone: Bye.

**Fujimaru: Hey guys. I was waiting for dad to leave, so he don't bug me.**

Hihime: FUJIMARU-KUN! *jumps on his lap*

**Hihime: So when do you want to get married?**

Hihime: Uh… Hmmm I wanna do it like Dad. First Mom got pregnant then getting married. SO yeah. I wanna get pregnant with twins!

Akuma: *passes out*

**Well I gotta get going. It's my job to help Fuil & Rena out. *kisses Hihime before leaving***

Hihime: Bye Fujimaru-kun!

Akuma: Next is Ignisha-kun!

**Nagi: *Pulling Isshin* You can't go in you idiot! Ichigo specifically said that you can't come and visit unless you calm down with your stupid enthusiasms!**

Ichigo: Please don't let him come!

**Isshin: But I have to see Rukia-chan go in labor! I have to see my grandkids!**

Rukia: *punches Isshin*

Akuma: Wow. Still lot of energy even when pregnant.

**Ignisha: *Kicks Isshin and Isshin flies through the air* There... Sheesh, you could've just use magic on him...**

**Nagi: Hey, I like Isshin, ok? He's fun to hang out with, so I don't want to...**

Akuma: Now you're the crazy one.

**Ignisha: Why do I even put up with this...**

**Nagi: Anyway, hey Negi-sochi, I see you did "it" with Asuna-chan, eh? Thata boy...! And I see that you kissed Eva-chan too way earlier in the Manga... Nice!**

Negi: *wide-eyed*

Asuna: *fiery aura* Nagi…

**Ignisha: Don't embarrass your son in front of his girlfriend...**

**Nagi: But why? It's fun...!**

**Ignisha: *Points at Asuna***

**Nagi: Oh... that's why... well... See ya Negi! *Teleports back to Ignsiha's***

Asuna: That's right you better run!

**Ignisha: They're all idiots... except for Minato, he's fine... Anyway, I'll see you guys later *Leaves***

Akuma: Bye!

Daisuke: Next is Katizo Terusei. Hmm she changed her name again.

Gaara: Hey!

Daisuke: Woah… you're still here?

**(char): Kat is still mad**

Akuma: Still?

**(me): you owe me a monster damnit!**

**(char): calm down.**

**(Me): NIEN! DE KRANTE ZOU!**

Akuma: Woahh German awesome.

**(char): quit speaking German**

**(me): I CAN SPEAK WHATEVER LANGUAGE I WANT SO SHUT UP! ITCHBAE**

**(Char): great now your speaking pig latin too?**

Akuma: Me and my friends used to speak pig latin all the time.

**(me): *nods* *sighs* idk why Charisei wanted to go shopping. she said she just felt like it.**

**(char): shopping is fun!**

**(me): your a priss!**

**(Char): EMO, GOTH, PUNK TOMBOY!**

**(me): GIRLY, COUNTRY, PREPPY CHEERLEADER!**

**(char): *sighs* you need to control your hormones better**

**(me): FUCK YOU!**

Akuma: PROFANITY!

**(char): Gaara control her please!**

Gaara: Can't you're already gone…

Akuma: I think that is it… oh and if you wanna read the review that told me that he would report my chapters… here it is.

**Hello. Your fanfiction violates the guidelines that you agreed to, when you joined the site; most specifically, rules number four, five and six.**

**4. Stories with non-historical and non-fictional characters: actors, musicians, and etc.**

**5. Any form of interactive entry: choose your adventure, second person/you based, Q&As, and etc.**

**6. Chat/script format and keyboard dialogue based entries.**

**Firstly, you include yourself, and other users, in your fanfiction; these are non-fictional characters, as they are actual, real people. They do not belong in the Bleach world, and therefore should not be in your fanfiction. If you wanted to include original characters, you should have used an OC; an OC is an original character, who differs from yourself, and enters the world your writing for. If you wish for any help on how to create an OC, then just PM me; I'd be happy to help you improve your work.**

**Secondly, you violate the second rule by writing an interactive fanfic; you ask for questions and dares from your readers. This is specifically against the rules. You signed these rules, so stick to them. If you want to ask for ideas off your readers, create a forum for them to post ideas in. To be more original, you could create a poll filled with your OWN ideas, and ask them to vote on which they like most. You could then write about the most liked idea.**

**Finally, you violate rule six by writing in script format. Try writing in a traditional story format; this way, you can improve your skills; you can write about emotions and feelings, in a complex manner. When writing in a script format, the author relies too heavily on dialogue to convey any emotions and thoughts. You could also try writing a chapter based on each dare, as opposed to writing in script format. This would stick to the rules that you signed when joining .**

**Due to the fact that you violate so many rules, your fanfiction needs a lot of heavy work. I'd recommend you get yourself a BETA, to help you improve your work. However, if you'd like to PM me about this review, feel free. Frankly, I'm surprised at the amount of reviews you have; it seems that the majority of readers do not care about rule-breaking and the fact that your fanfiction isn't actually that funny. When writing in script format, your writing appears mediocre; however, as Joseph Joubert once said, 'Mediocrity is excellent in the eyes of mediocre people." Maybe that's why you have so many reviews?**

**Either delete, or edit, this piece of fanfiction. I will be reporting each rule-breaking chapter; and that would be every chapter.**

**Kind regards,**

**-heretohelp**

Akuma: Frikkin annoying… Anyway if he does report me I can just reupload… and if he does it again I can reupload again. That simple. So there! And I don't care if you read this bitch!

Namera: Dad's temper is coming back…

Hihime: I'll go put him in the bunker before he damages anything else. *drags him to the bunker*

Akuma: And one more thing! If you even try and come near my friends imma beat the crap outta ya! OK?

Hihime: Oh god… last stage. There's gunna be some exploding… We have to go before he breaks something so bye!


End file.
